On Two Lords and a Prince
by Noratav
Summary: 5th year AU. Abuse, guilt, a perceived betrayal and his mother's big secret force Harry to reevaluate his life and his priorites. How will everyone react to the new Slytherin! Harry?
1. Prologue

Harry Potter, and the world thereof, are property of J.K. Rowling and are used without permission. No infringement of copyright is intended. 

**

OF TWO LORDS AND A PRINCE 

**

PROLOGUE: OVERWHELMING PRESENCE OF DESPAIR 

"So, you attempted to get your freak friends to help you." Uncle Vernon bellowed from the doorway, a twisted snarl set upon his face. His large frame prevented escape. "Well, it didn't work, did it?" Harry Potter lay cowering in fear at the man who blocked the doorway. "Answer me, boy!" he bellowed even louder, his face turning red from the effort. He stepped forward threateningly, swinging the belt in his hand. Harry was visibly shaking. 

"N-No U-Uncle V-V-Vernon." the small boy stammered 

"Do you know why, boy?" Uncle Vernon shouted his voice dripping with anger and hatred. He took another step forward, within distance. Harry pushed himself further into the corner, overwhelmed by fear. 

"Because you're a murderer, boy. A worthless little murdering freak." He roared "A parasite upon normal sensible people such as your aunt and I." Harry whimpered, trying to shield himself from the beating that was to come. Thwack! The first blow came. "What are you?" 

"A murderer" Harry stuttered, while trying to ignore the overwhelming pain from the blows. "A worthless freak and a murderer." he repeated parroted, trying to avoid stammering through fear of the giant monster that was whipping him. 

"Murderer, that's right." A sneering voice filtered into the recesses of Harry's mind through the overwhelming barrier of pain, "A nasty disgusting little murderer." 

'He's right you know,' his inner Hermione said to him as it did during every beating, 'How can you be responsible for someone's death and not murder them.' 

'I didn't cast the curse that killed him.' his mind replied 

'Wormtail didn't cast the curse that killed your parents.' 

'He intended to kill them, I did not.' 

'What's the difference? You've still got his blood on your hands. You're still the reason he died.' A surge of guilt utterly consumed the quivering boy. A horrible realisation dawned on him, one that he had been denying since the third task. He had killed Cedric Diggory, he was a murderer a worthless, nasty, disgusting murderer, who deserved only death, as Uncle Vernon had been telling him all along. He uncurled from the foetal position as the beating continued. He didn't want to touch the body of a murderer; it was a disgusting thing to do. Tears welled in his eyes as Harry Potter mourned Cedric Diggory and mourned himself. 

"Why do you cry, boy?" Vernon shouted disinterestedly once he had stopped the beating. 

"I mourn what I have become." Harry whispered with conviction, he was still stammering with fear, "I am nothing more than a murderous parasite." 

"You have learnt the truth, then boy?" the muggle said, trying to hide his surprise. 

"Yes sir." 

"Good Boy." Uncle Vernon sneered in the same tone one would speak to a dog. He turned to leave the room. 

"Thing, sir." Harry said, "Not Boy." 

"Vernon gave a wicked smile, "Good Thing, then." he replied in the same tone. Harry looked satisfied, he was being treated, as he deserved. 

* * * * * * * * 

Moonlight shone through the kitchen window. It should have been deserted at 2:25 am but tonight it was not. Occasionally, If you looked through the kitchen window of 4 Privet Drive at this time, you would see a large, extremely fat raiding the fridge for food, not that he needed the extra food though. Tonight, someone else was there, looking for something completely different. He was short and skinny, in desperate need of food. Yet it was clear that he wasn't looking for food, he was looking through the knife drawer, searching for the sharpest knife available, so he could attempt suicide. 

The Knife gleamed coldly in the moonlight. The pale light glinted off the steel blade, hinting at the weapons deadliness. It was sharp; the vicious edge was clearly visible even in the moonlight. It was perfect for cutting just about anything, even flesh, human flesh. 

The boy readied the knife blade, poised ready to cut his wrists. 

There was a noise. 

The knife moved towards its prey. 

The light flickered on. 

The knife stopped moving. 

There was a strangled gasp. 

There was a clatter as the knife dropped to the floor. 

The kitchen door slammed as the boy fled. 

There was an angry shout from an upstairs bedroom, but it was too late. 

Harry Potter had fled. 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**


	2. Sweet Dreams of Death

Harry Potter, and the world thereof, are property of J.K. Rowling and are used without permission. No infringement of copyright is intended. 

Thank You to all those who reviewed the prologue, and yes I know the prologue was short. This is longer. 

**

OF TWO LORDS AND A PRINCE 

**

CHAPTER 1: SWEET DREAMS OF DEATH 

"Why didn't you save me?" were the words that ran through Harry's head a few days later. Until last night it had been 'Why did you kill me?' but things had changed and he didn't know why. Harry stopped walking, and sat down to rest by the river. 

He'd been on the move for five days now and Harry, quite honestly, didn't know why he was bothering. It wasn't as if it would make any difference in the long run, he'd be dead soon and quite frankly he couldn't wait. It was the prospect of death that was keeping him going, a bitter irony. He was living for death. Harry didn't know what stopped him from another suicide attempt. It was probably the fear of getting caught, of it not working, if he were going to try again, it had to work. It was almost as if some supernatural force was keeping away from Privet Drive, well Harry know that the only reason he would return to the Dursley's would be to escape this hell. He certainly wasn't going to go back so Uncle Vernon could beat him, he wasn't that stupid. He knew his Uncle would refuse to kill him, and Harry was afraid that Aunt Petunia would try to prevent him from another suicide attempt. Of course he could break into another house, but he didn't want to add a break in to the murder he had already committed, it would only extend his time in hell. 

Harry was quite looking forward to going to hell; it would be an improvement on this life, that was for certain. Nothing could be worse than the constant guilt, that consumed every fibre of his being or the taunts that echoed throughout his mind, memories of the nightmares that plagued him every night as he relived the events of the third task and the crime he had committed. Harry had forgotten what it was like to be happy, if he had ever been happy in the first place. It didn't really matter because happiness was an illusion, well except if you were dead. At this particular moment in time Harry was staring blankly at the river, wondering whether if he jumped in anyone would attempt to save him, and what it be like to drown, apart from glorious. A thin smile formed itself on Harry's drawn and depressed face as he dreamed of jumping in and drowning, without the interference of one of the many fishermen who were spaced across the opposite bank of the river. 

"Pleasant thoughts." a voice said from behind him. He looked up briefly at the speaker to see a medium height man with black hair and brown eyes looking down at him as he stood underneath the shade of a tree. 

"Yes." Harry said absently, trying to concentrate on his sweet dream of death. 

"What about?" the voice seemed kind, and annoyingly familiar. 

"Drowning." Harry replied, again with disinterest. 

"Morbid." The stranger commented, "Life's not treating you well I assume." 

"Only, because I deserve it. Murderers deserve the death penalty." Neither speaker seemed to be paying much attention to the conversation they were conducting. The stranger was studying Harry, whilst the boy gazed out into the river partially lost in his thought. 

"Whatever makes you think you're a murderer." the man questioned If Harry had been paying attention to the man's tone of voice he would have noticed that the man seemed to be believe Harry wasn't a murderer. 

"I led someone to their death." Harry tried to keep the guilt out of their voice. 

"Did you know they were going to die?" the man responded 

"No, but I should have. I was warned something would happen." 

"You were warned that someone would die?" he questioned. 

"No, that someone would try to kill me." his voice was beginning to break because of guilt. 

"So, you brought this other guy along as a shield, so that they would kill him not you." Harry looked up at the man in horror at the mere suggestion. He was smirking. "Thought so. My knowledge of law is pretty good, and judging from what you told me, I doubt a jury would convict you of manslaughter let alone murder." 

"It still doesn't change anything. Cedric's death was still my fault." Harry insisted inattentively. 

"Try telling that to the dark lord. He's proud that he killed the boy." the man said emotionlessly. Harry starred at the man in horror convinced he was a death eater. The man gave a low chuckle. "No, I'm not a death eater although I do have connections." Harry didn't believe him but he didn't really care, he was beyond caring now. 

"So? Cedric's death was still my fault." he repeated 

"Sure, if you hadn't brought him along he wouldn't have died, but you didn't know what was going to happen. You don't when it comes to an ambush. You were partially responsible for his death through your stupidity. But anything else is survivor's guilt, and you should snap out of it. If you died, so would your godfather, while Voldemort would almost certainly win the war." Harry stared at the man open mouthed at the mention of Sirius. 

"How…" he began 

"How do I know about your godfather? That's irrelevant, but if you want to get in contact with me. My name is Harry, and don't use an owl other than your own." The man disapparated leaving a confused and bewildered Harry Potter, with a lot of thinking to do. 

* * * * * 

Harry was still alive a few weeks later, undoubtedly thanks to 'Harry'. Their meeting had begun the process of re-evaluation that he had been going through for the past two weeks. Of course there was also the need to survive, and for that he'd needed food and water, which he had to steal. On one occasion he'd managed to steal someone's wallet, and he still had some of the money left over. But generally he would waltz into the shop, steal as much as could and walk out again, before disappearing. He'd done it everyday for the past fortnight and he'd only been spotted once, and even then he'd been able to outrun the shop owner easily enough. 

Harry was in a pretty bad state. He was dirty, thirsty, battered and still bruised from his week in hell. He was also a little hungry and fairly tired, but that was the price he had to pay for surviving. At least he wanted to survive now, and wasn't deluded into thinking that he had killed Cedric. In fact the stranger's words had been confirmed the next night when he had a vision of the death eater meeting, which had marked the return of Karkaroff. 

_ "We have caught the coward, my Lord." The two men said as they grovelled in front of their master. Both were large and looked suspiciously like the elder Crabbe and Goyle. In between was Karkaroff, who looked distinctly worse for wear. He was tied up, and visibly shaking with fear. His normally pristine robes were soiled, and he looked ragged and unshaven, the bags under his eyes indicated a lack of sleep and he looked slightly thinner than usual. _

"Well done," The serpentine voice of Voldemort hissed. "You shall be rewarded, for your success." The two men grovelled some more while thanking their masters as they crept back to join the circle of death eaters. The dark lord turned his attention to Karkaroff, "You have betrayed me and you know what the punishment for traitors." 

"My Lord." Karkaroff stammered, "I remain loyal. I was afraid." He looked terrified. 

"You do well to be afraid of me, Karkaroff." Voldemort sneered, "But I do not want my followers to be cowards. CRUCIO." Karkaroff writhed in pain; he was trying to avoid screaming, and failing miserably. "I haven't killed for a long time, Karkaroff, except for the Diggory boy and the muggle." he commented once he'd ended the curse, the threat clear in his voice. 

The headmaster of Durmstrang cowered even more. "I would have died, if I'd remained in Azkaban. How can I serve you if I'm dead." 

"Then you should have died." Voldemort shouted angrily, "CRUCIO." Again Karkaroff writhed under the Cruciatus Curse screaming in pain. It was a sickening sight. "Groenburg," the dark lord commanded turning to face a tall death eater after he had released the curse. "Karkaroff needs to be severely punished. See that you do it properly." Harry could almost sense then man's pleasure, and the fear of Karkaroff was obvious. 

It was this that finally given Harry the will to live. If only to commit another murder, that of Voldemort. The sheer pleasure that he seemed to gain from the Cruciatus Curse was sickening. He had vowed to defeat the man that had killed his parents and made his life a misery, at any cost. Except perhaps the killing of innocents, but even then he wasn't sure. He knew Hermione would be horrified, but quite frankly he didn't care, she wasn't the one with a maniac dark lord after her blood. Only by killing by Voldemort would he survive, just as the only way to survive this summer was to steal. Again most of the Gryffindors would be horrified, after all stealing was always wrong, right? Well, wrong actually. It had come as a bit of shock to realise that nothing was quite as black and white as that, after all he'd believed that for his whole life. He'd realised that just about anything could be justified in the name of survival, or in the defeat of Voldemort for that matter. It was quite a Slytherin-esque attitude and quite frankly Harry didn't care. He wasn't quite as bad as a Slytherin in that respect, it wasn't as if he was going to start cheating at Quidditch, in the same way the Slytherins did. Nor was he evil, he didn't want to kill or injure people like a Death Eaters would, if however, anybody was hurt in the process of stopping the Death Eaters well that was too bad really. Naturally, Harry would try to avoid harming someone, as long as it was reasonable to do so, but it wasn't as if he would go out of his way to avoid injuring someone. He knew this sounded callous, but he was more concerned with the truth rather than emotion. Hermione would be horrified by his conclusions while Ron probably wouldn't understand, and if they stopped being friends with him, then they wouldn't be quite so high up Voldemort's target list. Harry had toyed with the idea of ending his friendship, but in the end he'd decided it wouldn't work. He had, however decided not to get a girlfriend or any more friends in case anything happened to them, when Voldemort used them to get to him. 

And then there was Albus Dumbledore. With the benefit of hindsight it was painfully obvious to see the headmaster didn't actually care one jot about him, at least not personally. He was just some random kid who happened to be linked to Voldemort in the headmaster's eyes, and if anyone was to accuse Harry of being callous then perhaps they should read the headmaster's letters to the Dursley's, especially the second. 

_ Dear Mr. And Mrs. Dursley, _

It has come to my attention that you have been beating your nephew Harry Potter and whilst I have no objection to you physically punishing the boy, especially considering the events mentioned in my previous letter. I am concerned that you may be driving him towards suicide, or at least some form of severe depression. Following a letter the boy sent me dated the 8th July, I must emphasise that he must be kept alive at all costs and in reasonable condition as he is simply too valuable to lose. He is needed for the war effort, and without him the chances of Voldemort winning the war and as a consequence enslaving all non-magical folk are extremely high. I must stress that treating the boy in an acceptable manner is in your self-interest. 

Albus Dumbledore 

The first letter that the headmaster had sent wasn't much better, asking that the Dursley's go easy on Harry because of the third task and whilst Harry appreciated that he had tailored the tone of the letters so the Dursley's would follow them, it still showed he didn't care. Thinking back he had realised just how manipulative the old man was. He had had him wrapped around his little finger the moment Hagrid had come for him on his eleventh birthday, putting him with the Dursley's had been a masterstroke, it meant that he would be the one to introduce him to the wizarding world and he could instil all the prejudices, hatreds and the like that Gryffindors held. Harry also suspected that with a little more knowledge of the wizarding world Harry would almost certainly have followed the sorting hat's suggestion and become a Slytherin. Not that Harry wasn't happy to be a Gryffindor. If he weren't he would never have become friends with Ron and Hermione and there would have been the problem of many of his housemates supporting Voldemort. It was also amazing how little he'd been told, he knew very little about his father and absolutely nothing about his mother, except that she died for him and that she was once Head Girl. He suspected that there were some big secrets surrounding him and his parents that the headmaster didn't like. Well Harry was his own man now and wouldn't blindly follow the headmaster, however great he was. Harry also intended to do some research, to find out what exactly the headmaster wasn't telling him. There was just one thing he wanted to learn from the headmaster and that was how to manipulate whilst retaining a perfect image. Harry was famous, and it was time he put that fact to good use. So far his boy-who-lived status had only resulted in slander, stares and Voldemort, and it was time to let it give him a little bit of power as well. 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**


	3. Unexpected Face of Rescue

Harry Potter, and the world thereof, are property of J.K. Rowling and are used without permission. No infringement of copyright is intended. 

Thank You to all those who reviewed Chapter one. The reviews were much appreciated. 

**

OF TWO LORDS AND A PRINCE 

**

CHAPTER 2: UNEXPECTED FACE OF RESCUE 

The sun was already high in the sky when Harry awoke a few days later. It was July 31, exactly three weeks after he had left the Dursley's, and it was Harry's birthday. He'd been woken up at midnight by a small group of owls bearing presents, including his own Hedwig, who had looked at him sternly as if to say 'Why are sleeping in the middle of a wood?' To which Harry had replied that it was better than Privet Drive. The snowy owl hadn't been convinced. Harry had been delighted to hear that the wizarding world and presumably Dumbledore had yet to hear about his disappearance from Privet Drive, which made his job of hiding from everyone a hell of a lot easier. He was also pleased to note that his friends were worried about him and his mental state because of the events of the third task; it made him happy that at least some people cared about him. Harry had also been unsurprised to learn that Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, had been adamant in his denials of the Dark Lords return, a view that had been backed by the Daily Prophet. As a consequence, most people had refused to believe the claims that the headmaster made at the leaving feast, and according to Hermione there was even a small campaign to get Harry convicted of Cedric's death led by one Marus Avery, who Harry assumed to be the Death Eater of that name who had present at Voldemort's rebirth. 

Settling down under a tree, Harry looked through his birthday presents. Picking up the book on Self Defence that Hermione had sent him Harry began to read. Half an hour later he was thoroughly engrossed, and as a consequence barely noticed that someone was coming towards him. It was only the crack of a twig, which alerted him to the coming intruder. Cursing silently the raven-haired boy dove into a nearby clump of bushes, hoping the intruder would go away and in doing so forgetting the small collection of objects that he had received that morning. 

"Harry," a familiar voice called. Harry groaned silently as he recognised the voice of his dreaded Aunt Petunia, probably here to take him back to Privet Drive, before the old bastard, as he'd come to nickname the headmaster, realised he was missing. "Harry," she repeated. Harry parted the bushes slightly to see her scanning the woodlands as she stood by the old oak tree that Harry had been sitting under moments earlier. "I know you're there." she said slightly quieter then before, she seemed to be studying the base of the oak tree intensely, presumebly She had spotted the pile of presents and letters. Harry swore under his breath, annoyed at his forgetfulness and stupidity. The muggle reached down and picked up the book that Harry had tossed aside in his hurry to hide, the boy couldn't see her expression but noticed that she placed it neatly with his other belongings. "You can't stay here forever." she said in an attempt to get him to move. Harry rolled his eyes at how obvious the statement was, besides he didn't intend to stay on the run forever, merely for the rest of the summer holidays after all he did have an education to finish. There was a pause, while each waited for the other to react. "I'm not going to take you back to Privet Drive." The black-haired boy doubted the sincerity of those words. Neither person had moved since Petunia had put down the book. "I'm not going back to Privet Drive either. I've finally left Vernon." Harry couldn't entirely restrain his surprise at that statement, causing the bushes to move slightly, even though he believed it to be a lie. Harry's Aunt turned to face directly where Harry was hiding and began to edge forward, a look of determination on her face. Fearing he would be discovered, Harry decided to change his approach. 

"Why should I trust you?" he spat fiercely as he stood up straight his arms folded against his chest, power flowed off in waves causing Petunia to falter slightly. The fierce glare and the harsh voice showed the depth of the boy's hate for the woman. All in All he looked quite imposing and very powerful. 

His aunt at least on the outside remained undaunted, "You don't have a choice. What will happen when Dumbledore finds out your missing? Or what about that Dark Lord?" She asked. She didn't appear to be particularly worried about the boy. 

Ignoring momentarily the fact that his muggle aunt happened to know the headmasters name, and about Voldemort, Harry simply gave Aunt Petunia an even fiercer glare. "By the time he finds out I'll be at Hogwarts. If the deceitful bastard hasn't discovered my disappearance by now he never will." 

Much to Harry's surprise Aunt Petunia gave a bitter laugh, "Albus Dumbledore may be deceitful and too trusting but he's not stupid." 

Harry gaped at her, "How do you know the old bastard?" he sneered, his hatred for both the woman and the headmaster evident in his voice. 

"He expelled me from that damn school." She sounded extremely bitter, "Expelled me for a crime I didn't commit, for no reason. They said I tried to kill Narcissa. Hah! I wish. Evil bitch…" Her tone had gradually got louder and far bitterer as the rant went on. She was obviously very bitter about the whole affair, an emotion that probably explained her hatred for the wizarding world. She must have jealous of his mother, which probably explained why she hated her so much. And to have a wizard in her own home must have been hell for her, no wonder why she hated him so much. 

"Narcissa?" Harry questioned "As in Narcissa Malfoy?" 

"Probably." Aunt Petunia hissed, "One rich arrogant snob marrying another rich arrogant snob." 

"Pity you didn't kill her while you had the chance." Harry muttered darkly, his anger hadn't dissipated at the revelations, "I wouldn't have to deal with Malfoy then, arrogant prick." 

Harry swore his aunt gave him a look of sympathy, "If it hadn't been for them I wouldn't have been trapped by that damn muggle and got pregnant with his son," Harry noticed she emphasised the 'his', as if to say Dudley wasn't hers, "I can't believe the bastards actually proud of him. He's an arrogant fat bully with the mind of a pig…" Harry noticed the beginnings of another rant and distracted his aunt before she got loud enough to be heard by everyone on the near vicinity. 

"So you've never actually liked either of them?" He said coldly, his anger towards Petunia was beginning to dissipate now that he realised that she was just as much a victim of Vernon Dursley as he was, and although she had never been pleasant towards Harry over the years, she'd never been as bad as Vernon who basically treated him as if he were dirt. His aunt on the other hand probably treated him more like the average witch would treat a house-elf, treated shoddily and expected to do all the work, but never abused, that was always Vernon's speciality. 

"Yes," Aunt Petunia hissed vehemently, Harry doubted that Dumbledore could fake such a forceful tone let alone his relative. "He's an abusive, stupid, arrogant prick…" Again she was beginning to rant. Harry wasn't particularly surprised she'd probably been bottling up her feelings to Vernon for years. Not needing to be reminded of the pathetic excuse for a human that called itself Vernon Dursley; Harry once again interrupted her. 

"Yes, I know all about that creature." Harry hissed his eyes flashing at the thought of his Uncle. The raven-haired boy wanted him dead, just as he did Voldemort and Wormtail. 

"I suppose you do." she replied with an emotion approaching sympathy. An emotionless mask fell upon her face as she made her next revelation. "Well I've left him now as I should have done years I ago. If only I hadn't been so damn honourable, then I wouldn't have married the monster in the first place. Well I've left and I'm not going back." She continued forcefully 

Harry merely smiled out of empathy. He knew of the dangers of being honourable, it had killed Cedric Diggory. He'd decided during his period of reflection of the summer to stop being honourable and to think of himself first. It was selfish, but it would mean fewer deaths and a lesser likelihood of him dying. "So, what are we going to do now?" he said almost pleasantly 

Harry's congeniality did not affect his Aunt, however. "You are going to stay with my parents, I will be living with my ex-boyfriend." she responded in the bossy tone Harry was familiar with. 

"Your Parents?" Harry questioned, his surprise causing him to forget that Aunt Petunia hating him asking questions, "They're alive? Why haven't I heard anything about them before now?" 

"They hate me and I hate them, we have as little contact as possible." She snapped, "I'm surprised Dumbledore hasn't mentioned them to you." 

"Why would that prick talk about your parents?" Harry asked intrigued. 

"They're wizards." 

"I have living wizarding relatives!" Harry exclaimed his anger at Dumbledore increasing, "Then what the hell was he doing placing me with you." He cried. 

Aunt Petunia shrugged, "I don't know. I would have expected him to place you with Sam." She obviously didn't like 'Sam' whoever he was. "But then he was a Ravenclaw, with Slytherin friends." 

"Ah! Wouldn't want me becoming anything other than the perfect Gryffindor would we." Harry drawled sarcastically with more than a hint of bitterness, "Manipulative bastard." 

"I suppose. Now come on. I'd like to be gone before Vernon returns from work, and hopefully before Dudley gets up." She turned to leave, Harry followed. 

"Aunt Petunia," Harry asked as they emerged onto the path out if the woods, "I owe you my life. If you hadn't intervened I would have committed suicide." 

"I may not like you, Harry, but you're still family, and I'm not having my family dying on me, even Sam." Aunt Petunia explained without any viciousness, "Forget about a life debt though. I doubt we'll ever see each other again after today, even If I will be living with my sweet Harry." 

"Harry?" the raven-haired boy queried, "That was the name of the man by the river, who talked me out of wanting to commit suicide." 

"Yes, he mentioned that incident, he also told me where you were." the blonde woman commented. 

"You know him!" Harry exclaimed as they walked up to a red Ford Fiesta that was parked in the woodland car park. Petunia indicated for Harry to get in the back as she opened the passenger door. Harry looked over to the driver to see none other than his namesake sitting in the driving seat. 

"Yes, she does know me." he said, while smirking, as his younger namesake looked at him, surprised that he was driving. "And just because I'm a pure-blooded wizard, it doesn't mean I can't drive. I learnt while I was living in the muggle world, besides I'm not the only one. Your godfather can drive as well, but then he was always fascinated by motorbikes." Harry pictured a younger Sirius on a motorbike, probably a flying one, somehow the picture looked right. He laughed. 

"He even used to own a flying motorbike, he was famous for it." the elder man replied, "In fact the ministry altered the law on the enchantment of muggle artefacts because of it." 

They headed back to Privet Drive first, to collect Harry's belongings and, on the elder Harry's insistence, to conduct revenge on Uncle Vernon, something both Aunt Petunia and her nephew were more than willing to participate in. Fortunately Dudley was asleep, and remained so throughout the time the three remained at number four, even when they were smashing the electronics in the fat boys room. On Aunt Petunia's insistence, the younger Harry had to take a shower, but after three weeks on the run the green-eyed boy was more than desperate to take up the suggestion, and it felt glorious to be clean again. Harry was also surprised to learn that those possessions, which he hadn't hidden under the loose floorboards in his room hadn't been burnt, something he was more than thankful for. After helping destroy all of Vernon's prize possessions, and watching as the elder Harry redecorated the house using an old and somewhat battered wand, and then repeating Hagrd's example of giving Dudley a tail, this time a long rat tail, the three left the house satisfied that their revenge was complete. The fact that Harry felt nothing but satisfaction and glee while conducting the revenge did not bother him as it would have a few months earlier, nor as much as it would Ron and Hermione. Their attempt at a clean getaway however was foiled however by Old Mrs Figg who happened to be walking past number four at the wrong moment. She stopped to talk to Aunt Petunia, and enquired about the elder Harry's identity. 

"I'm leaving Vernon, and taking Harry with me. It's not safe for either of us here." Aunt Petunia answered in response to the mad cat lady's first question. 

The stranger was less truthful, saying that his name was Rupert Johnson, an old friend of Petunia's who lived at Llyn-y-Fach in Llangynider, Pembrokeshire. The name seemed significant to Mrs Figg, who hobbled off back to her house at number ten. Aunt Petunia also seemed to recognise the name, and looked at him strangely, as if to say he'd gone mad. 

"Arabella Figg is one of Dumbledore's operatives," the elder man offered as explanation to his ex-girlfriend, when they were on the move, "She recognised me, I'm positive of it. Dumbledore is convinced I'm a death eater, so I had to tell her where we were going otherwise she would have taken Harry off us." 

"But we're going to have to deal with Dumbledore when we get to my parents house." Aunt Petunia countered, "and he'll want us to go straight back to Vernon." 

"Sam is more than capable of dealing with Dumbledore, trust me on that. I know him better then you do." 

Aunt Petunia sighed as she gave in, "OK. I trust you, but not Sam." 

The younger Harry was still processing the information that Old Mrs Figg was a witch assigned by Dumbledore to protect him. It was clear she hadn't done a good job, if she and the wards hadn't noticed that he'd run away, or tried to commit suicide. This revelation was yet more evidence that Dumbledore didn't actually care for him personally, and was merely using him to defeat Voldemort once and for all.

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**


	4. Stubborn Professors Causing Disruption

Harry Potter, and the world thereof, are property of J.K. Rowling and are used without permission. No infringement of copyright is intended. 

**

OF TWO LORDS AND A PRINCE 

**

CHAPTER 3: STUBBORN PROFESSORS CAUSING DISRUPTION 

Llyn-y-Fach, as the Evans' family home is generally known, is a grand affair, like a cross between a castle and a country estate. Situated on the edge of the small Pembrokeshire village of Llangynider, it is somewhat closer to a muggle settlement than most wizarding manors, even that of the Fletcher family who are renowned as champions of Muggle/Magical relations. The fact that the ancestral home of a family traditional associated with Slytherin, albeit one on the lighter side of the house, should be anywhere near a muggle village at all is truly remarkable. It is also worth noting that unlike most magical homes, it is not obviously magical, it is without the gravity defying extensions and towering turrets that characterise most wizarding dwellings. In fact to most muggles it looks exactly like the average Tudor mansion, remarkable only for it's size and age, and certainly not for it's architectural merit. But beyond this façade is an estate, which most muggles and quite a few wizards would find extraordinary. For behind the air of muggle normalcy was your average wizarding mansion, complete with complement of House-Elves and Quidditch Pitch, as well as the other trappings of a wealthy aristocratic family. 

It is to be said that by Slytherin standards that the Evans' family were neither especially wealthy nor especially aristocratic, but then Slytherin was the house that generations of Malfoys, Parkinsons, Prenelles and Potters had been sorted into. Naturally, all families change, the current Potter heir was a Gryffindor orphan who had grown up amongst muggles and was not aristocratic in the slightest, while the Parkinsons had lost half of their fortune, after getting caught aiding Grindelwald. But then it was easy to argue that the Evans' weren't particularly Slytherin either. It's certainly true, as Samuel Evans, the current heir, would tell you that there have been more Evans' in Slytherin than any other Hogwarts house, but then he's a Ravenclaw with only one sibling in Slytherin. In fact there have been more Prewitts in Slytherin than Evanses, but seeing as there has never been a Prewitt in either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff that fact isn't quite as surprising as it first sounds. 

It's also this diversity that makes the annual Summer Ball at Llyn-y-Fach one of the most important events on the wizarding social calendar, and about the only thing the Evans family is famous for. Held every 31st July, it attracts anybody is anybody from all the social networks in the wizarding world. It's also remarkable that the family don't use the occasion to show off their own offspring, which is probably how both Petunia and Lilly Evans managed to claim they were Muggle-born, when they quite patently were not, and get everybody to believe them. Although why, Richard Evans their father and a Slytherin Alumnus and their father didn't correct their lie is unknown. Perhaps it was the fact that his other daughter was busy encouraging the rumours, whilst his son couldn't care what about his sisters said. 

It was this lie that was one of the root causes, of Richard Evans' current problem, a problem summarised by the name Albus Dumbledore, and the timing of this problem was extremely inconvenient, it was the day of the summer ball, and he was supposed to be directing the house-elves as they prepared for it, and whilst his wife was perfectly capable of doing the job in his place they would both have preferred that he did it. Now Richard didn't like Dumbledore and he never had, he regarded the old headmaster as an annoying, idealistic, hypocritical, goody-goody bastard, much to the agreement of most of his family. Only Lilly had thought differently, at least initially, and her son gave the impression of having similar views to those his mother original held. 

"The boy is staying here, Professor," Richard shouted angrily at the old man's head, which was visible in the fireplace, "And there is nothing you can do about it." There was an air of finality about him. 

"For once in your life can't you put someone's else's interest first," the headmaster said wearily, annoyed at the stubbornness of the man he was talking to, "He's simply not safe anywhere other than Privet Drive." 

"Safe from who? Voldemort or Vernon Dursley," Richard hissed, "I do know what goes in that house and they treat him worse then the Malfoy's treat their house elves. If he goes back there he'll die, and not and not at the hands of the death eaters." 

"The Dursley's are not abusing him, at least not anymore, and they haven't touched him until now. That Arabella assures me, and I trust her judgement absolutely," Dumbledore sighed. 

Richard gave a bitter laugh, Petunia had been writing to him for years informing him about Harry out of common courtesy, a few weeks ago he'd received a worried letter explaining everything that had happened since he'd returned from school, and that he'd run away. They'd tried searching for him without success, and at one stage he'd feared him dead, until the boy's elder namesake had turned up asking that they leave the boy alone to gather his thoughts and evaluate his life. Now that process complete it was clear that Harry Potter was coming to Llyn-y-Fach to stay, only Albus Dumbledore stood in the way of what should have happened fifteen years ago. 

"Harry Potter and Petunia Evans wants to see you, sir," Milney the house-elf interrupted, as she appeared in front of Richard's desk. The sixty eight year old smirked. 

"Send them both here," he said to the elf, it disappeared with a pop, "Lets see what Petunia and Harry have to say, shall we," he commented, he knew that with those two behind him he had won the argument. 

* * *

"The Viscount wishes to see sir and madam," the house-elf said as it re-appeared in the Entrance Hall, which Harry had been admiring, while it had been gone. It was large and very ornate, designed to be impressive and imposing. A large curved marble staircase dominated either side of the hall, with highly decorated wrought-iron railings and dragonheads as newel posts. Various doorways led away from the hallway, the most prominent of which were two large glass doors, which seemed to lead into a large ballroom. Either side of this doorway were two large banners depicting a Welsh Green breathing fire, with a legend, which Harry translated as 'In Fire We Burn'. 

"The legends a dig at the Gruffudds, whose family motto is 'Fire is Victory'," Aunt Petunia had said when she had noticed Harry grinning in amusement after looking at the banner. 

Following the house-elf up the stairs and along a corridor, they were led into a large office, decorated in Slytherin colours. Sitting behind a mahogany desk was an auburn haired man of about Professor McGonagall's age, with unremarkable greeny-hazel eyes that warmed slightly as Harry walked in. He stood up. 

"Better late then never," the man remarked dryly, "Do come in we have a lot to discuss and little time to do it." he continued, noticing Harry's hesitation, "My name's Richard Evans, I'm your Grandfather." They shook hands. He turned to Aunt Petunia who had followed Harry into the room, "Hello Petunia," he said with an air of false charm, "I haven't seen you for a very long time. I trust you are well." 

"You disowned me father," the blonde woman hissed icily, "If it weren't for your grandson, I wouldn't be here nor would I have kept in contact these past fourteen years." 

"And I am grateful that you have kept in contact, for that I thank you," Richard commented unaffected by his daughter's harsh tone, "As I must remind you that I didn't disown you until after you got pregnant with that Muggle. I merely disinherited you after your expulsion." 

Harry who had been looking around the room while listening to his grandfather, had noticed the head of Albus Dumbledore and was currently glaring at the old headmaster, who seemed not to be perturbed by his protégé's response. 

"Ah, I see you've noticed the interloper, we've been discussing where you would be safest on and off for the past five hours. Although somewhat more off than on." Richard remarked after he and Petunia had sat down. 

"So he hasn't given up on his attempts to kill me then." Harry replied harshly, not breaking the staring contest. 

Richard smirked at his grandson's comments, as the subject of the criticism defended himself, "I've only got your best interests at heart, Harry," Dumbledore asserted 

"My best interests do not include committing suicide," Harry growled in response. The old man was stunned, although his face did not show it, it was his hesitation gave it away, "Yes, that's right. The Boy-who-lived tried to kill himself, not a good reflection on you is it." 

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise things were so bad," The twinkle had disappeared from the old man's eyes. He looked weary and old. Harry felt only satisfaction as he realised his former mentor realised his mistake and it's consequences. 

"I told you, I wrote you a letter," Harry shouted, "And what did you do? You wrote back telling Vernon to carry on beating me," Dumbledore looked hurt by the accusation, "Don't look at me like that, I've seen the letter. Uncle Vernon showed it to me." 

"He's not your Uncle." Petunia intervened, before there was a response. Harry mumbled an apology. 

"I didn't realise he would react to my letters in the way he did. He hasn't touched you before now. I made a mistake and I'm sorry for it." Harry scoffed at this, he didn't believe the apology for one minute, "But you have to go back there though it's for your own good." Harry's glare disappeared as the thought of returning to Privet Drive, of spending a month with Vernon and Dudley, entered his head. The consequences were too horrible to imagine, one thing would was certain in Harry's mind; the result would be his death. The raven-haired boy began to shake through fear, a fear only aroused by two things: Dementors and Vernon Dursley. 

"No," Harry gasped desperately as he struggled to find words amongst the fear that threatened to overwhelm him, "I can't, he'd killed me," He was hyperventilating, as images of his week in hell flashed by him; he desperately searched for a lifeline. 

One was found for him, as he felt a protective arm wrap around him, "Over my dead body," a man's voice sneered, it was clear from the tone that this was no idle threat. It was the voice of his grandfather, his family, a family that was protecting him. Slowly his worries vanished, and for the first time since he was a baby Harry felt safe and loved, wrapped in the arm of someone who cared for him, someone who would defend him at all costs. The fear left him and he smiled at the man who was protecting him. There was a long pause as Albus Dumbledore weighed up his options, while faced by three impenetrable glares. 

"I've had no reports of your Uncle beating you over the past three weeks. Surely it's safe there now." was the eventual reply. 

Fear began to flood back only to be stopped by the safety of his grandfather's protection, "That's because I haven't been anywhere him or Privet Drive," Harry said angrily, "I ran away after Aunt Petunia walked in on me while I was attempting to commit suicide." There was another pause. 

"Alright," Dumbledore sighed eventually. Harry's heart leapt at what the headmaster was about to say, "You're not going back to Privet Drive," A huge stupid grin appeared on Harry's face as he screamed in delight, the fear of the Dursley's had been vanquished. He looked over at Aunt Petunia and up at his grandfather, both of whom were smiling. It took at least a minute for Harry to calm down. "But, you can't stay here," Again the headmaster was met by three glares of annoyance. 

Harry could feel his grandfather tense beside him, "My family are no more likely to betray Harry to Voldemort than your precious Order. The penalty for choosing the Dark Lord over the family is death," he sneered, "And as for my son-in-law, we have wards against Death Eaters, even if they have been lowered for the ball, tonight." 

"How long will your wards be down for?" Dumbledore asked with concern. 

"Ten hours," he replied, "Between seven and five," 

"I trust Sirius is still there, with the wand Mr. Olivander gave him." 

"Of course, he and Remus are keeping an eye on Sam's children tonight. I think all four of them will be happy to have Harry there, even Owen." 

"That should be adequate, but Harry's security is your responsibility and if you fail there will be consequences," the headmaster warned before his head disappeared from the fireplace. Richard breathed a sigh of relief, while Harry grinned. They both moved to sit down. 

"Finally, his stubbornness was annoying me," Harry's grandfather muttered darkly. 

"Just his stubbornness?" the grandson queried, Richard smirked. 

"In this instance, yes. After all I'm not the one he's trying to manipulate," he replied, "You should have lived here in the first place, you know, despite the stupid excuses the old fool came up with." He scowled, "But it never happened and we couldn't kidnap you because of the wards he placed around you, not that they were particularly effective mind you." 

"You obviously didn't try hard enough," Harry alleged bitterly. 

"I don't remember all the details, but the only wards that were working were the ones disguising your location and the ones preventing you from being kidnapped, all the rest were based on familial love, which was completely absent, as you know," Richard explained with a pointed look at Petunia, "Anyway, I don't really have time to chat now. We're hosting our annual Summer Ball tonight. You should stay out of sight because some of the guests are Death Eaters and they wouldn't hesitate to kidnap you in the name of their 'precious' master, snivelling morons," It was clear that he didn't like the dark lord's followers, "It wouldn't work, but I'd rather avoid the trouble." he concluded, speaking as if the threat was far-fetched, "Trelly, show Harry to his room and then inform our guest of his arrival." he ordered a summoned house-elf, who immediately scurried off with Harry following. 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

Bah! Not a brilliant chapter, especially when portraying Harry. What does everyone think about Harry's grandfather? Thank You to all those who reviewed Chapter two. The reviews were much appreciated. I also want to take this opportunity to promote my other fic: The Redemption of the Deceivers. Go read it! 

Lady Foxfire: I have no plans to resort Harry, the fact that he's a Slytherin in Gryfffindor is one of the major plotlines. And as for Voldemort, revenge is always a powerful emotion. 


	5. Portrait of Hidden Ancestry

Harry Potter, and the world thereof, are property of J.K. Rowling and are used without permission. No infringement of copyright is intended. 

**

OF TWO LORDS AND A PRINCE 

**

CHAPTER 4: PORTRAIT OF HIDDEN ANCESTRY 

Five minutes later a thoroughly lost Harry found himself in the 'Red Room', which certainly lived up to it's name. Its walls were covered in red wallpaper, with a small flower pattern in a darker crimson. The bed was a four-poster with drapes virtually identical to the ones in Gryffindor Tower. Dotted around the room were various pieces of furniture including a large mahogany wardrobe, a large mirror and a painting of a man with red hair and blue eyes named Thomas Evans. 

Harry was just beginning to unpack when the door to the room opened and a large grim-like dog barrelled in and leapt straight at him, startling the raven-haired boy immensely 

"Sirius" Harry gasped out of pain as his godfather landed on his broken rib, "Ow," he wheezed as he felt a sharp jolt of pain. 

"Harry," the convict said with concern as he pulled away, "Are you all right?" 

"Broken rib, I'll be fine," Harry gasped while still recovering from the pain of his godfather's hug. 

"It was those damn muggles, wasn't it?" Sirius growled, he was extremely angry at the various bruises and other injuries that littered Harry's body, "They hurt you, didn't they? If they did I'll kill them." 

"I ran away." Harry sighed, he would have to chose his words carefully, or Sirius would most likely do something rash or stupid, and whilst Vernon and Petunia deserved all the punishment they got, he didn't want to lose his godfather because of them, "I couldn't cope after Cedric's death, not with the Dursley's as well. I needed space, time to think away from the pressure." 

"They beat you didn't they?" Sirius snarled. He knew perfectly well that Harry was avoiding the question. He also knew what a beating looked like, after having Wormtail as a friend during their school days. The rat had been beaten regularly by his parents, as had Moony when he had first started Hogwarts. 

Harry sighed. It was best to tell the truth, he'd find out the truth eventually anyway, "Only the once," he lied, he had been beaten every evening for the ten days he had been at Privet Drive, "I ran away that evening. Uncle Vernon had been taunting me about Cedric, saying I murdered him. I began to believe him. I began to feel depressed, suicidal…" There was a gasp from his godfather. 

"Harry," Sirius was horrified and deeply hurt, "But…" 

"Let me finish, please Sirius," Harry intervened, "I wrote to Dumbledore in desperation," Bitterness and anger began to creep into his voice, "He wrote a letter back to me, full of lies. He told me he'd write a letter tell them to stop beating me. He didn't, he told them to carry on. I can never forgive him for that." 

"Harry," the animagus responded his tone full of shock and annoyance, "Dumbledore's not like that, he didn't intend to hurt you. He was only acting in good faith," 

Harry scoffed, "Good faith!" he sneered, "He told Uncle Vernon to beat me, and effectively said I was to blame for Cedric's death and Voldemort's return. How is that good faith?" 

"Don't be so bloody stupid," Sirius said angrily. He was annoyed at the accusations that Harry was making, "Dumbledore would not hurt encourage anybody to hurt you, he cares for you." 

"Only because I'm useful to him," Harry muttered darkly, "He doesn't care about me personally, just about the fact I'm the Boy-who-lived and Voldemort happens to be after me. If I had a normal life he wouldn't give a damn about me." Sirius was left speechless. 

"He's right you know." a third voice said from behind them. Harry recognised the voice instantly. It was coming from the portrait, but it wasn't Thomas Evans that had spoken, it had been James Potter. 

"Dad." Harry gasped, as he turned round. He didn't notice the fact that Sirius was scowling at the intruder's voices, he was too busy staring at the portrait of the eighteen year man, who looked virtually identical to himself, except for the eyes. 

"I wouldn't stare too hard, kid," the portrait said with a broad happy grin, "Your eyes are about to pop out," A blushing Harry broke the stare, he was still grinning broadly, and he was feeling deliriously happy to be able to meet his father. He knew he wasn't really his father but it was as close as he was ever going to get to him. "It must be hard be hard not having your Lilly and I there for you." the portrait continued. 

"Yes," Harry responded still not believing that he was talking to a portrait of his father. 

"James Potter," another voice screamed in a manner reminiscent of Molly Weasley at her worst. A redheaded woman walked into the portrait, an angry expression on her face, "What in god's name have you been up to?" It was Harry's mother. 

If Lilly Potter was trying to make her husband feel guilty it wasn't working, "Pranking Thomas Evans," he said defiantly holding his head up high. Harry could hear Sirius laughing, as he tried to suppress his own chuckles, "And he deserves it too," James continued self righteously, "He's an arrogant pompous prick, worse then Snape." 

Lilly remained unimpressed, "What the hell are you two laughing at?" she barked at Harry and Sirius. She fixed them a fierce glare, which was surprisingly effective for a portrait. It took her a full minute for her to realise who she was glaring at, "Harry," she gasped, "You're finally out of that jealous bitches care." She looked pleased to see her son. 

"Yes, that's Harry alright," James confirmed, "You see him Lilly, he's our son. Our son." he boasted puffing his chest out and beaming with pride in a manner reminiscent of Percy at his worst. He turned his attention to the dresser, "You see him, he's my son. My son!" 

"James," Sirius growled as a warning. 

It didn't work. As Harry's father merely turned to his best friend, chest puffed out, beaming proudly and boasted, "You see him, Sirius, he's my son." 

"Jamie." Sirius' growl was harsher. 

The portrait's face hardened to a fierce glare and a scowl, "Shut up, Dog breath." 

"Moron." 

"Bastard." 

"Prat." 

"Git." 

"Snape's Cousin." Sirius said with a triumphant grin. 

"I am not related to that greasy git!" James bellowed angrily, "He is not my damn cousin you incompetent jerk." 

"Then explain how Snape's mother and your father are brother and sister, yet you two are unrelated," Sirius questioned, beaming triumphantly. Harry, meanwhile, was thoroughly disgusted by the thought that he might be related to his hated potions professor. 

James glared at his best friend, "How many times do I have to bloody tell you, Padfoot." he sneered exasperatedly, "The fact that Snape's grandparents happened to conceive and give birth to my dad does not mean that we're related." 

"Actually, Lilly intervened in a sing-song voice, "It does." 

James turned in the frame to look at his girlfriend, "Rather Snape's cousin then Narcissa's sister." he taunted. His arms were folded across his chest, his head held high and his whole face was scowling out of a gesture of defiance. 

"That bitch is irrelevant." Lilly snapped, the stereotypical temper of a redhead showing. 

"Oh, I suppose you happen to have the same parents yet you're unrelated, huh." James taunted. 

The name 'Narcissa' tormented Harry's brain; he heard the name before, yet he could not remember where. It suddenly hit him, '"Narcissa?" Harry questioned "As in Narcissa Malfoy?"' He paled at the thought that the wife of Lucius Malfoy could be his relative, the consequences were unthinkable, "Narcissa?" he enquired, hoping his suspicion was wrong. It was not. 

"My evil bitch of a sister," Lilly muttered darkly in response, "She makes Petunia look like an Angel in comparison. The bitch married Lucius Malfoy of course." Harry paled even more, that of Malfoy being his cousin was horrifying, until he realised that in the scheme of things Dudley Dursley was worse, at least Draco Malfoy was intelligent and a pretty good Quidditch player, even if he was a wannabe death eater. 

"Eugh." he groaned audibly, "That makes Malfoy my cousin." 

"Not necessarily Harry's father explained, "All it shows is that you two happen to share a set of grandparents. It doesn't actually mean you're related or that he's family." 

"Like you and Snape." Harry questioned 

"Not quite," James explained hurriedly, "My father had no parents, in fact he probably had it worse then you. The people he lived with were not nice." Harry gave a look of sympathy even though it wasn't aimed specifically at his father, "They cursed him regularly, and beat him, even as a little kid, and when he was sorted into Gryffindor, they even tried to get Grindelwald to kill him." Harry was horrified. James' tone of voice was bitter. 

"Your father grew up with death eaters?" Harry asked incredulously 

"They were called something different then, but yes. They actually attacked Hogwarts specifically to get at him. Of course after growing up in that sort of environment he wanted the best for Harry and I. He didn't want us to experience the childhood he went through." 

"Harry?" Harry asked, assuming he had been named after this person. 

"My elder brother," James said with a sigh, "He died soon after he graduated in a death attack, they were after dad but he wasn't in." 

It was at this point that the conversation ended as both Harry and Sirius were called to dinner by a house-elf. Harry was torn, he didn't really want to leave his parent's portraits, but he was extremely hungry, he hadn't eaten properly since the end of term a month ago. It was his stomach that decided eventually, when it let out a loud rumble. 

"Go on," his father had prompted between bouts of laughter, "You look as though you could do with some fattening up." 

* * *

Harry and Sirius weren't alone for dinner, with them was Remus Lupin and two boys, both with the dark red, almost Auburn hair that Harry's grandfather. The eldest of the two looked like a spitting image of Harry's grandfather, while the other had a somewhat darker complexion and the same vivid green eyes that both Harry and his mother had. 

"Dad," the elder boy moaned to a fourth man, who was also a spitting image of Richard, although he had dark blue eyes rather than hazel, "I don't need a babysitter. I'm old enough to look after myself." 

"I am well aware of that, Owen." the man said, "But, not all the guests are trustworthy, and whilst they're not interested in you, my dad is a target, and the best way to get him is through you. Besides some of our guests are targets themselves." He glanced over to the doorway and spotted Harry and Sirius walking into the room, "such as Padfoot and Harry." He turned and smiled at them, "Welcome home," he said to Harry holding out his hand, "My name is Samuel Evans, technically I'm your Uncle, but don't have to call me that, not after what the treacherous bitch married," Harry took the hand, "These are my sons, your cousins, Owen and Michael." He turned to his sons and wished them a goodnight before hurrying from the room, to prepare for the ball. 

"So you're Harry Potter," the elder boy, who Samuel had called Owen said dismissively, "You're not as bad as I thought you would be." His attitude reminded Harry of Draco Malfoy, although he was nowhere near as bad. 

"Owen," Michael, the younger of the two, warned, "Can you please stop acting like an arrogant prick." He turned to Harry, "Sorry about him," he said, "I'm pleased to finally meet you, especially after what these two have been saying about you." He was referring to Remus and Sirius. 

"Oh," he said looking sideways at the two Marauders, as he sat down opposite the younger boy, "And what have they been saying." 

"Nothing bad," Owen said, "Except that you trust Dumbledore far too much, and that you're a Gryffindor." 

Harry shook his head at the redhead's comments, "Rather Gryffindor then Slytherin. At least I don't have to put up having Snape as head of house," he taunted, "And as for Dumbledore, he is rather good at manipulation. It's a pity I had to learn the hard way." 

Both boys looked extremely surprised at Harry's comments about Dumbledore, while the two Marauders looked disappointed, "Dumbledore is a great wizard," Sirius asserted, "And he's not a manipulator, he wouldn't treat someone so callously." 

"Then explain how the Dursley's is safer then here." 

"I don't know," Sirius argued, "but I trust Dumbledore to make the judgement that's in your best interest." 

Harry gave a bitter laugh, "No, he made the judgement that was in his best interest, and that was to keep me away from the wizarding world so he could control me when I got to Hogwarts, use me to defeat Voldemort once and for all," Harry argued, "To him I'm no more than a tool designed to defeat Voldemort." 

"Harry," Sirius snapped, "You sound like a damn Slytherin. Not trusting Dumbledore, you make him sound like the enemy." 

"I do not sound like a Slytherin," Harry replied angrily and far too quickly. Although he had accepted that he had a Slytherin side to him, he was not a true Slytherin as Sirius implied, "I merely intend to survive this war with my life intact, and not die like the martyr everyone makes me out to be." 

Sirius sighed angrily, "You believe that, but you should know I don't like it." 

"I didn't ask you to like it." he shouted irritably. He bit back a retort about his parents; he didn't want to drive his godfather away. He was trying to keep the argument even vaguely civil, but he was feeling quite bitter, so actually being civil was very difficult. 

Fortunately he wasn't the trying to keep his temper under control, "Your changing Harry, and I don't like it." he sighed, "I'm worried that you're going to go after Voldemort on your own. You need Dumbledore, Harry, whether you like it or not." 

Harry's temper relaxed with Sirius' more conciliatory tone and a warning glare from Lupin, "I know that," he said eventually after he had calmed down, "But that doesn't mean I have to follow him blindly. I'm my own man and I intend to think and act for myself." 

"Can you promise me you won't do anything rash or stupid?" Sirius asked with concern. 

"Only if you promise the same thing." Lupin gave a look that indicated that he doubted whether Sirius could keep such a promise, but the animagus accepted anyway. They shook hands, and the promise was made. 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

I took a long time to get into this chapter. I would have posted it earlier but I couldn't due to the changes that took place over the last few days. Thank You to all those who reviewed Chapter three. The reviews were much appreciated. I also want to take this opportunity to promote my other fic: The Redemption of the Deceivers. Go read it! 


	6. Tradition of Annual Surprises

Harry Potter, and the world thereof, are property of J.K. Rowling and are used without permission. No infringement of copyright is intended. The various OCs belong to me. 

**

OF TWO LORDS AND A PRINCE 

**

CHAPTER 5: TRADITION OF ANNUAL SURPRISES 

Many people would claim that July 31st was the highlight of the Evans' Family Social Calendar. The Viscount's Summer Ball, with it's fancy decorations and live band playing by the lake is after all a grand affair, attended by the who's who of the wizarding world. The Viscount after whom the ball is named would claim otherwise. If anyone asked Richard Evans, he would say he much preferred the day after the ball. August 1st was a day for friends and family, there would be a picnic by the lake, a barbecue in the evening and a family Quidditch game, although considering the number of people invited it often turned into a mini-tournament. It was a tradition and all the family were invited, well, everyone except Lucius Malfoy. Richard refused to invite Death Eaters. 

It was this tradition, which explained the note asking Harry to meet the Evans' Family by the lake when he finally woke up at Eleven O'clock the next morning after a late night explaining his adventures to his parents' portraits. He was also pleased to note that a set of robes had been left out for him, as well as a map of the mansion, something Harry was grateful for considering the place seemed to be like a rabbit warren. 

Harry made his way to the gardens without getting lost, although he did have to make copious use of the map of the mansion. Stepping out of a surprisingly tidy ballroom, he was confronted with a spectacular view of the Pembrokeshire countryside and beyond. The gardens themselves were tiered so that they sloped down towards a lake before rising up to a ridge on three sides creating a natural amphitheatre. The area between the house and the lake was arranged as a formal garden complete with the typical flowerbeds and fountains one would expect in the gardens of an English manor house. Beyond the lake was a less formal garden of paths amidst trees and pathways begging to be explored. In the middle of the lake was a large island, accessible by a Japanese style bridge, upon which Harry could discern figures moving about. Harry made his way towards them strolling through the gardens. He was met at the bottom by Samuel, who seemed to watching over the house elves as they dismantled a platform by the lake. 

"Sleep Well." the redhead asked as he got up from underneath the tree which he had been sitting under. 

"Yes, Thank You." Harry replied. The two walked along the lake towards the Japanese bridge to join the other the guests who had settled themselves on the island in the middle of the lake, with Samuel explaining the day's programme of events as they walked. When they were arrived Harry was immediately set upon by his youngest cousin Michael, much to Sam's amusement, who insisted on dragging Harry off to meet his mother, Valerie, and his friends who seemed to be in awe of meeting the famous Harry Potter and kept on asking him inane questions about Hogwarts,the Triwizard Tournament and on being the boy-who-lived. It took him half an hour to break away from them and make his way over to Sirius, who seemed to be talking perfectly happily with Remus and a fairly tall man with light-brown hair, despite the fact there were over thirty over people nearby, most of whom Harry assumed didn't know about his godfather's innocence. He commented as such, and the stranger responded. 

"Your Grandfather is Deputy Head of the Department of Mysteries and one of his best friends is Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, both of them believe Sirius to be innocent," the stranger said, "Just because the Minister is a moron it doesn't mean that the rest of us are equally blind. Besides, if I thought Sirius guilty he'd be at the ministry as we speak. I am an auror after all." 

"So the aurors are actually doing something to stop Voldemort?" Harry asked. 

"As much as we can without the ministers co-operation," the auror replied, "The minister is keeping a close eye on is though, so we have to let the unspeakables do most of the work, so he doesn't get suspicious. The Minister wants the search for Sirius to take top priority, what he doesn't know is that we're actually searching for Pettigrew instead." Harry gave a broad grin at this news. 

"I even told the Minister that Sirius was a rat animagus," Remus added with a grin. Harry noticed that Sirius bore a wicked smirk, "It even made the front page of the Daily Prophet a few weeks ago." 

"But won't the minister cover up the evidence, if Wormtail is caught?" Harry asked, remembering what had happened to Barty Crouch Jr. 

"Not if we leak the full story to the press first," the tall man replied, "We would do it now, but all the evidence that we have against Pettigrew is highly classified and unleakable, in fact most of it was collected illegally. It's the same with all the Death Eaters we know they're guilty we just don't enough evidence that a court would accept. It's really annoying, but still it's better then nothing." 

"We can't have everything," Samuel interrupted. He turned to Harry, smirking slightly, "I see you've finally escaped Michael." he continued. 

"It wasn't Michael that was the annoying one," Harry moaned in exasperation, "It was his two friends. They kept on asking me stupid questions about Voldemort and Hogwarts." 

"Surely they're not the first?" Samuel asked, not bothering to hide his amusement at the Boy-who-Lived's complaints. 

"True," Harry replied, thinking of the Creevey brothers, "But it's still damn annoying." 

"I trust Wolfboy here has introduced himself." It was clear from the look of guilt on the stranger's face that he had forgotten to do so, "As he normally forgets. Dumb git." 

"Oops," Romy said, "The names Romulus Lupin. Remus is my younger brother." They shook hands, as Harry gave his name in return. 

"Oops?" Another said from behind Samuel, Sirius and Remus who could see the man had gone into a state of shock, "Honestly at times you'd think you were a Hufflepuff, not a Ravenclaw, Wolfboy" Harry looked up to see his rescuer and namesake accompanied by a tall and pretty blonde. It took several minutes for him to realise the woman was Aunt Petunia, she looked nothing like the woman that he had met in the woods twenty-four hours previously. Sam was stuttering incomprehensibly torn between shock, joy and anger, while Romulus seemed to be gasping for air, his jaw hanging wide open. Both Harry's were on the verge of laughter at the four men's reactions. 

"What the hell are you doing with that piece of trash?" Samuel sneered eventually, once he had got his voice back. He wasn't the first to recover from the shock, but the others seemed to wait for him to speak first. 

The elder Harry laughed, "Ah, Samuel Evans. Forever the mild tempered and ultra logical Ravenclaw." he joked, "Petunia is here as my girlfriend." 

"Girlfriend!" Samuel exploded, "You're dating that creature. What the fuck have you have been taking? Who let you out of the lunatic asylum? You know I thought you had good taste, Slinker." 

"You're just jealous, Sam" The elder Harry replied. Sam turned an interesting shade of green, "Besides we were dating before my disappearance, and we've been keeping in contact." 

"You kept in contact with her but not me!" Sam roared in reply. 

"I didn't even intend to tell dad. I didn't want anyone to know that I survived; it was too risky. But Dad saw me as I was getting away and made me promise to keep in touch." 

"But why the hell did you stay in contact with her?" Sam shouted. His anger had diminished slightly. 

"I was in love with her," Sam scoffed at this, "If I'd left her completely it would have destroyed her. I was - and still am - the only thing she has, besides as a muggle she didn't pose a security risk." 

"Security Risk? What are you? A Death Eater?" Sam's anger had continued to diminish, his tone was nothing more then a harsh sneer, and an evil look at the sister he wanted to forget about. The elder Harry rolled up the sleeves of his robes and showed his bare forearms to the gathering crowd. Sam looked the man in the eye before nodding to show his satisfaction that the man wasn't a Death Eater, without breaking eye contact. There was a pause. The remainder of Sam's anger seemed to have dissipated when Petunia had left her Boyfriends, while the elder Harry had been proving he wasn't a Death Eater. He looked completely overwhelmed. He looked older then his forty odd years and extremely tired, but at the same time there was a happiness in his eyes that hadn't been there before. 

The staring contest between the two men broke when Sam suddenly gasped, "It was you wasn't it?" he said, there was no hint of accusation in his voice. The elder Harry nodded, "And the other times too?" His tone was more questioning this time, but never accusing. There was another nod, "Harry too?" Yet another nod. Sam smiled, a genuine happy smile, "Why didn't you turn up to my wedding?" 

The elder Harry laughed, "Oh come off it. I wouldn't have missed your wedding for the world. I sneaked into the back of the church, breaking a thousand rules in the process. I would have spoken to you as well, but it would have gotten me executed." 

"Why weren't you allowed to contact us?" Sam enquired as he sobered up, "Me especially." 

The elder Harry sighed, "It's supposed to be a secret," he said, "But I intend to tell you anyway." The two men walked off away from the gathered crowd across the Japanese Bridge to continue their conversation. The rest of the picnickers returned to their conversations. Sirius and the Lupin brothers sat in stunned silence. 

"Bloody Hell," Sirius muttered eventually, "There's someone I never thought I'd see again." Romulus and Remus merely nodded in agreement. 

"Who is he?" Harry asked eventually, "I mean he saved my life, but I known nothing about him." Harry's godfather didn't get a chance to respond. 

"He saved your life did he?" a familiar voice drawled. Harry looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing over him, sneer on face, "Pity, I was quite looking forward to your funeral." 

"I'm glad to know you care so much about your family, cousin," Harry replied, smiling sweetly, determined to not let the Slytherin get to him. He felt dirty about calling Malfoy his cousin and family, but the reaction was well worth it. 

"You are not my cousin, Potter." Malfoy spat angrily, and far too quickly. Harry noticed the auburn haired figure of his grandfather approaching the two boys out of the corner of his eye. He was accompanied by Narcissa Malfoy. 

"I see you've met your cousin, Harry." Richard called as he approached the two boys. 

"Malfoy is not my cousin," Harry replied emphatically, "You know our mothers weren't sisters, even if you were their father." 

"I agree." Malfoy commented in agreement to Harry's assertion. 

"It seems someone took their mothers words a little too seriously." Richard remarked with amusement. 

"Father," Malfoy's mother scolded. She was standing next to her son, "You know well enough, that Lilly Evans was not my sister." Her stern tone reminded him distinctly of Aunt Petunia, a fact he expressed to the gathered onlookers. 

"I do not sound like that bitch," Narcissa shrieked in a Petunia like tone, much to Harry's amusement, "We have nothing, I repeat, nothing in common." 

"Really?" Harry replied raising an eyebrow, "You've got the same voice, same looks, same bad attitude, same arrogant…" Harry commented ticking each one of on his fingers. Harry heard several people trying to suppress their laughter at the expression on the faces of both Malfoys and of Aunt Petunia who had joined the watching crowd. Richard, however, did not look amused and was glaring at him just as much as Malfoy who could barely suppress his rage. 

"Do not insult my mother Potter, or else." The blond hissed. 

"Or what?" Harry asked unaffected by the wand that Draco was pointing at him, "You'll get turned into a Ferret again." Harry drew his wand too, as he glared Draco down from across the picnic rug. 

"At least I still have a mother to defend." Malfoy sneered. Anger rose in Harry, as he tried to suppress the rage that last comment had provoked. 

"Boys," Richard boomed at the two rivals, "Put your wands away this instant." He was trying to intimidate them both. It didn't work. 

"Stay out of this, granddad," Harry sneered, "This is between me and Malfoy." 

"I'm warning you." Richard had his wand drawn and pointed at Harry, whilst his grandmother had her wand trained on Malfoy. They both continued to ignore their grandparents, preferring to glare at each other instead. They didn't see Narcissa push through the crowd and whisper something in her father's ear. A hushed conversation ensured. "Alright," he said to the two enemies at long last, "You can duel, properly. Normal rules, no illegal curses, physical violence permitted. Afterwards you shake hands and agree not to insult each other for the rest of the summer. Agreed?" 

Both boys agreed to the proposal, still not breaking eye contact. Harry desperately wanted the duel, so he could beat Malfoy once and for all. The disappointment was that his friends weren't there to see his victory. 

"Good." Richard remarked as a group cleared a space free of picnic equipment for the forthcoming duel. The crowd waited with anticipation for the duel to begin. 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

I've been quite busy recently, so I haven't had much time to write. I actually intended to have Draco and Harry duel in this chapter, but I decieded adding a bit of the elder Harry was far more important to the plot. I've deceided to beef up his role and Richard's (Harry's Grandfather) roles a bit (a lot actually) compared to my draft. Sam (Lilly's brother) has always been an important character in my drafts for reasons which shall be revealed in a few chapter's time (and no he's not the new DADA teacher). Thank You to all those who reviewed Chapter Four. The reviews were much appreciated. 


	7. Fear of Failed Rivalries

Harry Potter, and the world thereof, are property of J.K. Rowling and are used without permission. No infringement of copyright is intended. The various OCs belong to me. 

**

OF TWO LORDS AND A PRINCE 

**

CHAPTER 6: FEAR OF FAILED RIVALRIES 

"Bow to your opponent," Both boys obeyed the command, without breaking eye contact, just as they did, during the ill-fated duelling club three years previously, "Three, two…" 

"Rictumsempra." Draco shouted before the count was finished, casting a tickling charm, which Harry was barely able to dodge. Harry shot a jelly legs curse in response; the blond was just as quick. Neither of them noticed their irate grandfather, who in his capacity as the referee was annoyed at Draco's blatant cheating. They continued to exchange curses as they dodged dizziness curses, and absorbed the slowing charm in the basic shields they had hastily erected. Harry was extremely careful to avoid several curses that he hadn't heard of, most of them, he suspected, were probably dark and only barely legal. 

After about five minutes Harry heard Draco cry, "Ancile," and perform a short series of complicated wand manoeuvres, which Harry recognised as an advanced shielding charm, something he hadn't learnt while preparing for the Triwizard Tournament during the previous year. Slightly perturbed, Harry sent a confusion curse at his opponent, only for it to bounce back accompanied by a banishing hex cast by Malfoy. Dodging one and ducking the other, the raven-haired boy formed a plan as he realised that the duel was not going in his favour. 

"Serpensortia," he cried, hoping to surprise Malfoy and physically weaken him at the same time, "Injure him," he hissed in parseltongue at the summoned snake while dodging another curse, "but not too badly." 

The Snake slithered forward, quickly reaching and biting the somewhat surprised Slytherin in the leg. Taking advantage of his opponent's distraction and praying that the surprise had forced Draco to drop his shield Harry followed up with a disarming charm, which caused Draco's wand to come zooming towards him. Tossing the wand aside and pocketing his own, Harry was thankfully that Remus, with Valerie's help, had healed his remaining injuries the previous evening. He charged at his opponent hoping to cause as much injury as possible, as compensation for all the pain that the Xanthochroid had caused over the years. His blazing eyes focused on Draco, as the blond dispelled the snake and made a dash for his wand. Harry tackled him to the ground long before the Slytherin could reach it. Malfoy struggled to break free, kicking and punching indiscriminately, as he rolled over towards his wand, wounding Harry in the process. Recovering, Harry responded with a punch to the face. 

The wands lay forgotten as blows were traded and repressed emotions of bitterness, fury and hatred were unleashed on a sworn enemy. It was eventually Harry who gained the upper hand, his experience of dodging Dudley Dursley was unmatched by wizard bred Draco who simply could not fight without a wand. Severe blood loss was also hampering the blond, as he had sustained a broken nose from one of Harry's more vicious combinations of punches. The snakebite was also bothering him. Weakened, the Malfoy heir began to falter, nevertheless, he carried on anyway; he would not show weakness in front of his worst enemy. Slowly, anger and hatred began to give way to determination and fear. He would not let down the family name, he declared defiantly. With a growing horror, he realised that his father would hear of this, and he would be punished for it. Punishments, which lurked in the distant corners of Draco's nightmares; not that he was beaten or cursed without reason. He was not abused, he knew he deserved all the pain his failures brought him. Finally, along with the fear, came the familiar self-doubt. He heard the distant echoes of his father's insults, which perennially haunted his memory. "Not worthy," his mind told him, "Failure," his brain added. It was then, last of all, that he realised the truth of those words. His father was right. 

"Forgive me father," he croaked as fear and sadness flooded his delicate face, "I am a failure," he added when tears began to well in his eyes, "I am not worthy of a Malfoy," Despair began to fill Draco's heart, "I surrender," he gasped despondently moments before unconsciousness claimed him. The fight had already stopped. 

* * *

Harry was in shock. He had not expected this; never had he dreamed that Malfoy could be so human, so insecure. To see his school rival in so much pain had surprised him. He always seemed so confidant, so self-assured yet underneath he was just another insecure little boy trying desperately to live up to the impossible expectations placed on him by his father, just as the wizarding world at large had given him the impossible burden of being 'The Boy-Who-Lived'. They were surprisingly similar really, underneath their respective facades; both of them were desperate to prove themselves to a sceptical world. Harry thought back to the words of the sorting hat, "a nice thirst to prove yourself," had been the exact words, that need had diminished over the years he had been at Hogwarts, but it still remained, if only for the sake of the parents he had never known. But for Malfoy the pressure had only increased, with each failure. Harry recalled another memory, of the day he had first used Floo Powder, and ended up in Knockturn Alley, in Borgin and Burkes. He remembered the taunts that Draco had endured, and Lucius' complaints about his grades. Of course, he'd laughed at it at the time, but he'd never stopped to think of it from Malfoy's point of view. He had forgotten what living with the Dursley's had been like, and that at one stage Harry had genuinely believed he was a worthless freak, until that is he started to get some of the best grades in his class at Primary School and his teacher managed to convince him that he was a worthwhile person after all. In many ways they were opposites, poster boys of light and dark, yet, at the same time there were striking similarities between them, they were both above average academically, both good Quidditch players and they were both overwhelmed by expectations. In many ways, Harry realised, as they looked back they were kindred spirits. The blond had always been able to generate extreme emotions in Harry, right from the first meeting in Madam Malkin's where he had met a small spoilt brat, who reminded him so much of Dudley. Malfoy, however, was nothing like Dudley, sure they were spoilt but otherwise they were completely different. 

"The two of you will be good friends." A familiar, misty sort of voice, said. He looked up to see Professor Trelawney sitting beside him. Beyond her Harry saw a crowd of people gathered around Draco's motionless body. Sam's wife, Valerie, a qualified Medi-Witch, tended to him. He saw Narcissa Malfoy, kneeling beside him concern clearly visible on her normally emotionless face. Harry felt a little jealous. 

"I suppose your Inner Eye told you that." Harry replied cynically, pausing to let the words echo in his mind. Despite his harsh comment, he desperately hoped that for once the divination was right. He knew he could never hate Malfoy ever again, not after this. Yet, Malfoy, always would hate him, he'd humiliated him, yet again, and forced him to lay bare his deepest fears in front of everybody. The blond would be bitter, as bitter as someone could ever be. He'd probably be plotting his revenge from the moment he woke up. He knew that nothing would ever be the same again. 

"You do not an Inner Eye to see the future in this instance," The Professor commented, "The two of you would be good friends." 

"What makes you say that?" Harry asked. He knew deep down that it was the truth, but he was surprised that someone else thought so as well, even if it was Sybil Trelawney. 

"You can answer that question better than I," Professor Trelawney responded, "But I know that in this instance I have interpreted the signs correctly," Harry raised an eye brow at this, "Divination is a matter of interpretation, sometimes even the best seers misinterpret the signs, accidentally or otherwise." 

"What about your death predictions?" Harry asked, surprised at the professor's admission that Divination was imprecise. 

"Deliberate," she said. A slight smirk briefly crossed her face. It was an expression that looked somewhat strange on her face, "I do enjoy reading a nice set of inventive and original predictions. It makes life so much more interesting." Harry couldn't help but laugh, at the realisation that her whole teaching style was an act. 

"You mean that the whole all-seeing, melodramatic classroom routine is just an act?" he choked in between giggles. She nodded, as another smirk settled itself on her bug-like features. He wasn't sure why he found it so funny, but it thought it was down to the fact everyone took her at face value or possibly the fact that Trelawney didn't take her classes seriously, when so many of her students did, "Why?" 

"It's a time honoured tradition." she explained, "And it sorts out those who take Divination seriously from those who don't. Besides, It annoys Minerva." 

"But, What about Lavender, Pavarti and the students who take you seriously?" Harry asked, having recovered from his mirth. The chat with Trelawney had cheered him up though and brought him out of his brooding, which most probably the reason for the conversation in the first place. 

"Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs," she said, shrugging her shoulders, speaking like a true Slytherin. 

"Of course she is," a different, female, voice said, after Harry had commented about his Professor's house allegiance, "Only a Slytherin could put up a façade as expertly as Sybil." The voice was aristocratic, with a slight welsh accent, and generally calm although Harry thought he heard a hint of tiredness. 

Harry looked over to see Narcissa Malfoy sit down on the other side of him from Professor Trelawney, "Why aren't you with Draco?" he asked with no hint of bitterness or anger. 

"I need to know what happened." she requested, a hint of pleading in her voice. 

"He broke," Harry said, his good mood disappearing, "We broke. He was afraid of failure, of his father's reaction. He asked for his father's forgiveness. He was desperate, no worse, if that's possible. He's convinced he's a failure," He forced himself to look into Narcissa's eyes. His voice began to break slightly, "He sounded as though he were dieing, and it's all my fault. I should have let him win…" 

"And he would have hated you the more for it." she interrupted sternly, forcing Harry to look away, "He would have seen it as a sign of weakness, and despaired that he could not truly beat someone so weak." 

"But…" Harry protested 

"He respects you, Harry." The use of his given name forced him to look up, "He believes you a worthy opponent. He would not agree to a truce with an inferior, weaker enemy." The boy remembered that a truce was part of the deal, which led to the duel. 

"Me? His equal?" This surprised Harry, but then he'd never really stopped to consider whom Draco Malfoy would regard as his inferiors and his equals, "I'm not even pureblood." 

"Neither is Dumbledore, and before you say it you are as powerful as he is. Trust me on that one." 

Harry thought for a moment, before deciding to accept Narcissa's point, despite the fact he didn't believe her, "I suppose that's why he hates me so much," he elucidated eventually, "It's because we're equals. He wouldn't waste time hating someone he thinks as his inferior. Nor would he offer an inferior his hand in friendship. That's why he hates me so much, you know." Narcissa did not look surprised, "I rejected him, in favour of Ron, a Weasley, an inferior. I humiliated him and I've been humiliating him ever since, and he hates me for it." 

"Lucius is hard on him," Narcissa said, she had not reacted to Harry's monologue, "He expects him to be perfect, and when he isn't he punishes him." 

"But that's horrible," Harry exclaimed. He had suspected this to be the truth but hearing it being said out loud did nothing to diminish the shock, "Nobody is perfect, least of all Lucius Malfoy." 

"I know," Narcissa whispered in reply. 

"I suppose we're quite alike really," Harry rationalised after another pause. The thought of being similar to Malfoy horrified him slightly, "We're both raised on pedestals and expected to be perfect, him by his father, me by everybody, and when we fail they hate us for it and punish us." 

"True, you really are surprisingly similar. You could easily have been friends. You probably still could in fact." 

"Really?" Harry said, genuinely surprised even though Professor Trelawney had said so just a few moments previously. The thought of being friends with Malfoy both horrified and thrilled him. Deep down though he knew what he had to do, "Would he accept?" he asked. 

"With a little push, most probably." 

"I'll do it then." he knew that Malfoy would understand him. Not that Ron and Hermione were bad friends, they just didn't have the same problems as he did. They simply didn't understand the responsibility of being that being 'The Boy-Who-Lived' brought him. He also suspected that secretly they were still in love with the idea of being the best friend of 'The Boy-Who-Lived' rather than plain Harry Potter. He would never have that problem with Malfoy; 'The Boy-who-Lived' was his enemy. 

"Thank You." he heard Narcissa whisper. He looked up at her in shock as she smiled at him. It was a warm genuine smile. 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

Thank You to all those who reviewed Chapter Five. The reviews were much appreciated. 


	8. Anger Ends the War

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The various OCs belong to me. 

**

OF TWO LORDS AND A PRINCE 

**

CHAPTER 7: ANGER ENDS THE WAR 

Despite the physical nature of their duel neither Harry nor Draco had been seriously injured in their fight. Draco had blacked out due to blood loss, blood which had been replaced using his mother's blood and some magical leeches. By two o'clock, the blond was awake and active, although not after having been warned off playing in that afternoon's mini Quidditch tournament. Harry himself had only escaped with a few scratches and far more bruises, but nothing serious. But that didn't mean that Harry had escaped unscathed, just the damage, if it could be called that, was internal. His whole attitude towards Draco Malfoy had been turned upside in the half a minute just before unconsciousness had claimed the Slytherin. Now he could now longer hate his supposed archrival, and if anything wanted to be friends with him, and for this reason he was feeling very nervous. The butterflies in his stomach indicated his belief that the chances of Malfoy accepting his proposals were remote, even if the blond's mother would be trying to get her son to agree to the offer of friendship. His nerves only increased when he looked over to see Draco talking to his mother, his emotionless mask failing to hide his depression. Suddenly, the two Malfoys stopped talking, and Draco looked over towards Harry and their eyes met, Malfoy's stormy grey orbs were filled with anger and hatred, which only increased when the blond's feelings weren't reciprocated. Just as Harry had predicted, Malfoy now hated him more than ever. Standing up without breaking the gaze, Harry walked over to the Slytherin. 

"You can keep your pity, Potter," Malfoy sneered masking his hatred for Harry, "I am a Slytherin, not a weak little Hufflepuff." 

"Good," Harry snapped, even though he had expected Malfoy to say that, he was still annoyed by the tone. His face remained expressionless though, "I'm not offering my pity, just a truce and some understanding of how your father treats you." 

"Understanding," Malfoy exclaimed, his sneer increasing, "Understanding is pity and I thought I said I don't want your pity." 

"They are not the same," Harry declared, trying to subdue his annoyance at the other boy's attitude, "I understand the way your father treats you, as the wizarding world does the same to me." Malfoy scoffed at this, making Harry even more annoyed, "It's not easy being the Boy-Who-Lived you know, everyone expects me to be perfect and when I'm not they hate me for it because my mistakes are splashed across the front page of the Daily Prophet. How would you like your weaknesses to be known to the whole of the wizarding world? And then there's the risk of being killed by Lord Voldemort when I make a mistake. How would you cope with being top of Lord Voldemort's hit list? With the darkest dark lord in 100 years on your tail? I suppose you think my life is glamorous don't you? I'm famous, popular, powerful and talented at Quidditch. What more could I want? Well how about a family that actually loves me, and doesn't think of me as a freak," He failed to see the offended glare of his relatives and Sirius sent as a consequence of that comment. Even if he had seen them he wouldn't have cared he had long since lost control of his anger and was beginning to rant, "How about not being gawped at like a freakish sideshow. That's all I am to everybody: a freak. To the muggles I'm a freak because I'm a wizard, and to the wizards I'm a freak because I've got some stupid scar, given to me by my mother when she saved my life, a stupid scar, which everyone judges me by. I'm just perfect Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the boy who is going to save everyone from the evil Lord Voldemort. No one sees the screwed up orphan boy who can't even stand up to his own relatives and is lucky to be alive because of all the stupid reckless things he has done. By rights I should have died five times over by now, but I got lucky instead, my mother died to save me, Dumbledore's pet phoenix healed me using its tears, the convicted murderer I stupidly pursued happened to be innocent and Voldemort and I happen to share the same wand core. One day my luck is going to run out and I'll die because of my damn recklessness. Any you know how everyone will react? They'll hate me because I failed to kill their stupid Dark Lord for them. You Know what? I don't care about their dark lord. He kill them all for all I care, it's all they deserve for putting their faith in a fifteen year old boy who just wants to live a normal life." 

Harry had got angrier and angrier as the rant had gone on; waves of resentment had been formulated into words. The pent up frustration within him had exploded into verbal rage, it was surprising and fortunate for Draco that Harry had performed no accidental magic during his speech, considering he angry he was. The hard edge to his tone and the bitterness that was clearly evident in his voice had shocked and stunned the observing family and friends, many of them feeling guilty for the way they had treated the Boy-Who-Lived and for ignoring the fact that underneath the scar and the easy-going façade there was just your average teenage boy who only wanted to lead a normal life. 

Draco Malfoy, despite the lack of change in his expression, had not been immune to the forcefulness of the rant. Whilst he was not sharing the collective guilt, the revelations had shaken Malfoy, especially the one that Harry Potter hated, above all, being the Boy-Who-Lived. Potter had always played the role of the Gryffindor hero to perfection, and to find out that he wasn't the self-sacrificing Gryffindor that he made himself out to be was a shock to the system. Although he would never ever admit this to anyone, not even Mother, his archenemy, now, intrigued him. He was desperate to hear more. Then of course there was the fact that it was only fair that Potter reveal his dark secrets. After all, he had done the same at the end of their duel, and the fact that Potter was doing the same made him feel a lot better. Interrupting the Gryffindor while he was taking breath he took the opportunity to comment on the revelations, "I don't care how fucked up your life is Potter, I am not going to pity you." he growled. 

"Good," Harry yelled, "Because I don't want to be pitied, I just want to kill the creature that killed my parents and then get on with my life. My mother died to save my life and I intend to repay her the compliment by actually living," Malfoy sniffed at this. Harry guessed that he thought the raven-haired boy hadn't been going about the best way to achieve this, a thought that Harry entirely agreed with, "Even if I haven't exactly tried to do so in the past. 

"Then there's that bastard Voldemort," he continued, spitting the dark lord's name in disgust and pure undiluted hatred, "I am going to kill that bastard, not because of the danger he poses to the wizarding world, not because of the threat he poses to my friends and family, but because of the pain he has caused me." His voice dropped to barely above a whisper, but it retained it's harder than diamond edge, and the power it expressed. Overall it was a tone, which made many people feel vaguely sorry for the dark lord if Harry's intentions ever became reality, "When I finish with him he will curse the day he ever considered crossing Harry Potter. I will kill him, the slowest, most painful death imaginable. A death by the end of which he will he grovelling at my feet, begging for mercy just as his spineless followers beg before him," There was no hatred in his voce as he talked about the death eaters, only contempt, as if the dark lord's followers were beneath him. Carrying on, hebroke out into a truly evil grin, while making the next comment. It was a grin that made several onlookers doubt Harry's sanity, "And I will laugh as he lies dying, writhing in pain. I will laugh as I get my revenge on the creature that has made my life a misery, and if anyone tries to stop me then I will not be responsible for the consequences." The gathered picnickers watched in stunned silence as Harry made his threats, this was the last thing they expected from the Boy-Who-Lived, and many were shocked and horrified to hear such dark words coming from the mouth of Harry Potter. 

Chief among the minority who were not horrified by the Gryffindor's words was Draco Malfoy, who understood the concept of revenge and all it entailed very well, after all he'd been trying to get his revenge on Potter for the past four years, ever since he had rejected him in favour of Weasel on the Hogwarts Express. But hearing Harry Potter talking about acting out of such a Slytherin concept as revenge was disturbing, but then that last speech had been the speech of a true Slytherin, no Gryffindor would ever of dream of saying such things, let alone performing them. Draco was thoroughly confused at the turn of events, and wanted to know more, if Potter continued to act like a Slytherin then it would be his interests to befriend his enemy, even such a friendship brought down his father's wrath. He decided to test how serious Potter's comments actually were, "Idle threats," he said dismissively. 

Harry looked the Slytherin straight in the eye and smirked, "That was no idle threat Malfoy," he sneered harshly in his previous tone, "That was a promise." Draco knew immediately that every single word that his enemy had said had been serious, and quite frankly that knowledge scared him. Yet it thrilled him too, and not just because being friends with the Boy-Who-Lived would be useful, Potter was right both of the were under a lot of pressure to be perfect and to find someone who at least partially understood that being a Malfoy was not an entirely glamorous. 

"You sound like a Slytherin," Draco commented hoping that Potter would take the compliment as an insult. 

Harry merely shrugged his shoulders, "Coming from you I'll take that as a compliment. Besides, the sorting hat wanted to sort me into Slytherin, but you put me off the idea." A somewhat offended Draco raised an eyebrow at this, but inside the idea that the sorting hat had wanted Potter to be a Slytherin had shocked him, until now he had seen no indication that Potter was nothing other than the perfect Gryffindor, "Well you were acting like an arrogant spoilt brat, and you did insult Ron, who was my first friend. It wasn't just you though, Hagrid taught me all his lies and prejudices about how all Slytherins were all evil dark wizards. Lies instilled by that manipulative bastard Dumbledore," Harry said the headmaster's name with a fierce sneer that once again shocked Draco Malfoy, "He even sent me to live with muggles so as to keep uncorrupted and free from the influence of other wizards, so that when I got to Hogwarts he could turn me into his perfect little Gryffindor tool. Not anymore, I'm not innocent now, not after Cedric and Vernon, and if that means I have to start acting like a Slytherin, then so be it." 

Draco Malfoy was both thoroughly confused and in a state of shock. In Draco's universe three things were constant: Purebloods were superior to Mudblood's and Muggles, Slytherin was the best and Harry Potter was the perfect Gryffindor. To find that one of these three was wrong had shaken Draco to the core, not that he was suddenly going to become a muggle-loving Gryffindor, if anything the idea that Slytherin was the best had been reinforced by Potter's comments, after all if Potter, a Gryffindor, thought that Slytherin was the best house then it had to be true. Of course this logic ignored the fact that Harry Potter hadn't actually said that Slytherin was the best, but to Draco's mind he had certainly implied it. 

There was a moment's pause before Harry spoke again to offer the agreed truce, "We agreed on a truce before the duel," he said with a grin holding out his hand, "But I want more. I want us to be friends. We should have become friends four years ago, I want to correct the mistake I made on the Express during our first year." 

There was a pause before Draco replied, he had expected the offer of friendship and had originally planned to reject it out of hand, but now he wasn't so sure. He liked the new Potter, but he still could not let go of the past humiliations and the old Potter. Maybe in time he could be friends with Harry Potter, but not yet, he had to sort out his thoughts and clear up unfinished business, "Truce Potter," he said, taking the offered hand in a firm handshake. The raven-haired boy looked disappointed, "I'm not ready to be friends with you yet, but, keep your offer open. I may change my mind over time" 

Harry smiled, "I will." It was just as well he couldn't see the face of Remus Lupin, or the smile would have quickly disappeared. The werewolf looked absolutely furious. 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

Some of you may think I've made Harry a little too dark in this chapter, especially with the whole laughing-at-Voldemort-writhing-in-pain thing, but I just wanted to show Harry's dark side and what makes Slytherin! Harry a Slytherin, rather than a Gryffindor, in this Fic, especially considering Harry's reaction to Draco's show of weakness in the previous chapter, showed his Gryffindor side. Thank You to all those who reviewed Chapter six. The reviews were much appreciated. You might want to check out my latest story Snake Healer: The Malfoy Muggle Lover, in which Lucius Malfoy turns out to be Harry's Father. 


	9. Old Friends Reveal Secrets

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The various OCs belong to me. 

**

OF TWO LORDS AND A PRINCE 

**

CHAPTER 8: OLD FRIENDS REVEAL SECRETS 

Harry didn't even bother to go back to talking to his godfather and the Lupins, he knew that they would disapprove of what he had just done, and what he had just said, but quite frankly he didn't care what they thought. He just sat down next to Malfoy, who had been talking with Owen and his friends. He was content not to say anything, and just let the conversation wash over him. It was strange to listen to Malfoy talking calmly, without being malicious and nasty to anyone. Of course he knew the blond couldn't be spiteful all the time, but hearing him talking normally about such mundane topics as Quidditch, was strange. Not that he couldn't go a few minutes without insulting someone, and not just those Quidditch stars he didn't like, but in this instance his put downs were all friendly jests, unless he was talking about the Chudley Cannons, a team he seemed to genuinely dislike. It was apt that he hated Ron's favourite team just as passionately as he hated the red head, and that Harry's best friend, hated Draco's favourite team just as much as he hated the Slytherin. The fact that Malfoy's favourite team happened to be the Falmouth Falcons of "Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads" fame also seemed entirely appropriate, their motto summing up his style of play. It wasn't until Malfoy asked Harry what his favourite team was that he got involved in the conversation. 

"I don't really support a team, but, Ron is a Cannons fanatic," Harry replied, "I suppose I've been led by him, but I don't actually support them, supporting a team that always loses is boring." 

He was slightly disconcerted, but not particularly surprised when Malfoy started sniggering, "Weasley supports the Cannons!" he crowed, "I should have known that loser would support such a pathetic Quidditch team." He completely ignored Harry's fierce glare that was a consequence of insulting Ron. He didn't respond though, as he noticed Sam and his elder namesake approaching the group, and let them speak first. 

"At least Prongs Jr. here has the sense not to support them too," the elder Harry intoned more to Draco than Harry. Turning his attention to his namesake, who had been surprised at the use of his father's nickname, he adopted a more jovial tone, "Try supporting the Wasps, James and I are both Wasps fanatics." 

"Ignore him," Sam intervened, shaking his head in despair at his friend's allegiance, "He hasn't got a clue, the Catapults are far better." The elder man growled in annoyance at the insult. 

"Which is why we're fourth, and you're eighth." he retorted, giving his friend a triumphant smirk, "You only support them because they're welsh." 

"Well I can't help it if the Welsh are naturally superior to the English can I?" Sam replied with all seriousness, "Take Harry here," he said indicating the young Gryffindor, "He was born in Cardiff, and no-one at Hogwarts can beat him." Harry didn't protest the statement about his Quidditch skills, as he normally would, he was still recovering from the shock of finding out that, technically, he was Welsh. 

"He's a Potter," his elder namesake countered, "He inherited his Quidditch skills from his English father," he continued stressing James' Englishness, "Besides just because he was born in Cardiff it doesn't mean he's Welsh. He's lived in England all his life, except for a few months, not to mention the fact that James was English." 

"Oh come on," Sam argued in return. He looked exasperated, but at the same time he was clearly enjoying the argument, "He was born in Cardiff therefore he is Welsh, just like Lilly. It's simple logic, not that you'd understand it being English and a Slytherin. Besides everyone says he's far better at Quidditch than you and James ever were. Then there's the fact he's a Seeker. Since when have Potters been any good at playing Seeker? That's his Welsh, Evans, blood showing through." 

"Hey," the other man protested, "I'm pretty good at playing Seeker. I just happen to be better at Chaser, that's all. Besides, has Prongs Jr. ever played Chaser? He may be a better chaser than Seeker, we just don't know." 

This defence was met by a hollow laugh from Sam, "You a good seeker!" he spluttered, "Dream on. You couldn't catch the snitch if it were right in front of your face…" 

"I was distracted," he protested in response, looking extremely embarrassed, even if, he wasn't blushing that much. It seems that Sam's words were more than just insults, and that he was referring to something that had actually happened. 

"By What? James and Sirius were the only other people there," Sam exclaimed smirking at his best friend, "Now unless there's something else you're not telling me…" He didn't get to finish his sentence, as the elder Harry, who looked as though he was going to be sick, interrupted him. 

"Sam!" the elder Harry yelled, warning and disgust both clearly evident, "James is my brother, and Sirius might as well have been. The thought of doing it with them, is," He shuddered violently at the thought, "unthinkable. And you know damn well that I'm not gay." 

"My point exactly Slinker." Sam replied, laughing at his best friend's reaction to his comments, "You're a crap seeker. Why don't you just admit it?" 

Harry would have laughed too, but he was still trying to process the information that the man who had talked him out of suicide and brought him to his mother's family, happened to be his father's supposedly dead elder brother. To say that Harry was surprised was an understatement. His shock had gone unnoticed by his two Uncles' who were bickering like the old friends that they obviously were. His shock hadn't gone completely unnoticed by Remus' elder brother, Romulus, who had been listening to the two old friends bickering, had seen Harry's reaction and mentioned it to them. 

"Slinks," he intervened before the elder Harry had a chance to respond to his friend's question, "It might be better if you actually introduced yourself to your nephew. He seems to have gone catatonic," Harry thought he heard him add, "And he calls me the dumb Hufflepuff," under his breath, and judging by the glare that was directed towards Romulus, his namesake had heard it too. 

Despite the glare, the elder Harry smiled and held out his hand, "What with everything happening I haven't actually introduced myself yet have I," he commented with a cheeriness that was obviously faked, although not because he wasn't pleased to see Harry, "The name's Harry Potter, the same as yours, but call me Slinker. Your father was my brother, which makes me your Uncle, just like Sam here." 

"But aren't you supposed to be dead?" Harry asked taking the hand. He was somewhat bemused by the formality of being introduced to someone he had already met, "I mean that's what my dad's portrait said." 

"That's what they were meant to think, even without my dead body" Slinker replied in a more serious tone of voice, "If they thought I was dead then they wouldn't go looking for me, and I didn't want them to find me." 

"Why not?" Harry queried wondering who 'them' was; there was something strange about this man who was supposedly his Uncle. Whatever secrets Slinker held, Harry wanted to know more about him, if only to find out why he was so mysterious. 

Slinker gave his nephew a wry smile in repose to his question, "That I can't tell you," he said. The sorrow shown in his facial expressions was not reflected in his tone of voice, "You'll find out eventually though. You'll have to trust me on that one." 

"Why are you being so secretive?" a familiar voice drawled from besides Harry. Draco it seemed had taken an interest in the conversation, and was looking at his former rival's namesake with a curiosity that surprised Harry, especially considering how little emotion he usually showed. 

The wry grin turned into a smirk, "That is a secret," he countered only half jokingly, "No seriously, if the ministry knew about our existence they'd pursue us until we were killed, which would be disastrous for us and counterproductive for them." This response made Harry even more curious, especially as to who 'us' actually was, and why exactly the ministry would hate them so much if they knew of their existence, he would have asked him, but he knew he wouldn't get an answer. 

There was a short pause before Romulus asked a question, "This group?" he asked, "It wouldn't be the same group that your father was passing information to would it?" 

The elder Harry grinned, "I knew you had some brains in there somewhere Wolfboy," he teased instead of answering the question. 

The auror ignored the jest, preferring to question another of his theories, "And Davidson wasn't delusional. You really were talking to your father when he was struck by the killing curse? Davidson was trying to kill you, not your father" 

The grin fell, "Yes," he said, the layer of guilt was clearly evident in his tone of voice, "Yes, Voldemort knew I survived his attack on the manor, and what had happened. He wanted me dead, and not just because I survived his attack. Davidson recognised me of course. How couldn't he? We shared a dorm room for seven years. He tried to fulfil his masters orders, but Dad took the curse for me, to protect me." Sam began to protest that it wasn't his best friend's fault, but a weak glare silenced him, "I know it's not my fault, but I can't help but feel guilty, as if I hadn't been there he wouldn't have died." 

"Survivors guilt," Harry muttered quietly, putting the name his Uncle had used during their encounter by the river to the feeling. He recognised the tone of voice and the feeling well, in Harry's mind it was associated with the third task and Cedric's death. On the other hand, he now knew why his Uncle had been such a big help in preventing him from stupidly taking his own life, he had known exactly what Harry had been feeling, "You went through the same thing I did, didn't you?" he asked. 

Slinker hung his head in shame, "I did," he replied. From the tone of voice Harry could tell he was not proud of what he was talking about, "I couldn't handle the guilt. I refused to do anything except wallow in my guilt, I even tried suicide, but they stopped me. You know it was Julian who snapped me out if it eventually…" 

"Julian," Romulus exclaimed. He seemed very surprised, "But Julian's a Vampire! What would he know about survivors guilt?" 

"Vampires do have souls you know. They're not all murderous monsters, some are decent people," Slinker replied firmly, "Julian's no exception, his views on killing haven't changed just because he has to kill to survive. If anything he's even more qualified to counsel about death now, as he encounters death all the time." Harry wasn't the only one surprised by the forcefulness of his argument; everyone around him was slightly stunned too. 

"I didn't mean to offend you," a slightly shaken Romulus apologised, "It's just that I never really thought of it that way. I mean Vampires have to kill all the time I thought they would be desensitised to death." 

"I'm not offended, there's no reason why I should be, but, Julian…" he replied, not finishing his sentence. The thought of having a Vampire after them was not nice, "Vampires are very strict about killing, far more so than humans. If they feed too often or if they kill someone for any reason other than feeding then they face the death penalty. That's why so few Vampires joined the dark lord. It's only the rogues that join, no self respecting Vampire would dream of serving him." 

Romulus didn't reply to this, instead Malfoy asked another question, "Why do you know so much about Vampires?" he asked. Harry thought the answer was obvious, considering one of his friends was a Vampire. 

"Julian of course," Slinker replied, "He's always going on about why Vampires are superior to humans." 

Both Romulus and Sam seemed to find this funny, "Of course he thinks Vampires are better than humans," Sam surmised, "He's a Vampire with an ego the size of a Quidditch pitch. I suppose he thinks he's the best Vampire in existence too." It seemed Julian's ego was one of their internal jokes. 

It was Romulus that spoke next, although not directed at his friends, but at Harry, "Remus is mighty pissed at your attitude, young man." he said, "He doesn't like all this talk of revenge, and torturing him, says you sound too much like a death eater. Not that he objects to you killing the dark lord, he just thinks that you're too obsessed with revenge, and that you should lighten up." The expression on Harry's face became unreadable, and annoyance clouded his eyes, he had expected Remus to dislike his new attitude. But even so, his reported words annoyed him to no end; this was the same werewolf, who had been willing to condone Sirius' obsession with revenge against Wormtail. 

"Tell him and Sirius to stop being hypocrites," he commanded, his annoyance was clear. He glared directly at Romulus, until the auror walked away, over to his brother. 

"Ignore them," Slinker advised once Romulus had walked away, "He doesn't have a clue. As long as you don't let the thought of revenge on Voldemort dominate your life, then there's no problem. If you continue to play Quidditch, and have fun you'll be fine. But the moment you let your anger and desire for revenge consume you, then you'll become the next dark lord." 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

There you go, some information about the Potter family, but there's still a lot more to be revealed about the Potters, the elder Harry (slinker) especially. Thank You to all those who reviewed Chapter seven. The reviews were much appreciated. You might want to check out my latest story Snake Healer: The Malfoy Muggle Lover, in which Lucius Malfoy turns out to be Harry's Father. As for the slash issue, the readers have spoken, there won't be any. Especially as the only request for slash was for Harry/Draco, which was never going to happen. Finally, Makulit, just Petunia has magic, it doesn't mean Dudley will. The fact he is a muggle, is unusually, but if we get squibs, then I'm sure we get half-bloods with no magical powers as well. 


	10. Creating the Italian Connection

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The various OCs belong to me. 

**

ON TWO LORDS AND A PRINCE 

**

CHAPTER 9: CREATING THE ITALIAN CONNECTION 

"_Boy-Who-Lived Missing_" the headline of the Daily Prophet screamed the next morning, causing Harry to choke and look quizzically at his grandfather, who merely smirked as if to say that the article was his idea. 

"What!" Owen, the eldest of Sam's two children, snapped in annoyance, although he was still curious as to what caused his cousin's choking fit. 

"You seen the front page of the Daily Prophet this morning?" he asked. Owen shook his head, curious as to why the newspaper would be so interesting. He soon found out when Harry began to read the article aloud. 

_ "There was another blow for Albus Dumbledore, the embattled Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, last night, when it emerged that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, had disappeared from the home of his muggle relatives. In a worrying development it emerged that Professor Dumbledore, who as the Boy-who-lived's magical guardian is in charge of Mr. Potter's safety and well-being, is currently uncertain of the whereabouts of his ward, and only found out that Mr. Potter had left the Surrey home of his relatives two days ago, a full three weeks after Mr. Potter's disappearance. _

"I'm not surprised that he's run away," a close friend of Mr. Potter told the Daily Prophet when contacted by your intrepid reporter with the news of Mr. Potter's disappearance, "He hardly ever mentions his relatives, but everyone knows that he hates them." Another close friend went further comparing Mr. Potter's treatment at his relatives to that of a house elf. If such accusations are true than it dwarfs the previous concerns about Professor Dumbledore's judgement and suitability to be Hogwarts Headmaster, arising from his controversial claim that You-know-who had returned at the Hogwarts leaving feast in June, and a string of controversial staff appointments, that includes a werewolf and 'Mad-Eye' Moody. If our young saviour really is being mistreated, then it is imperative that not only Mr. Potter never return to his muggle relatives but also that responsibility for Mr. Potter's care be removed from Professor Dumbledore and placed with a more suitable guardian with surer judgement" 

Harry looked over at Richard whose smirk was bigger than before, "This suitable guardian with surer judgement wouldn't happen to be you would it?" he asked, reflecting his grandfather's smirk. 

"You'd have to ask the Family Division of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but I would imagine so." Richard replied adopting a more serious expression, "As long as Fudge doesn't make you a Ministry Ward that is." 

Harry's smirk turned to a worried look, "Fudge wouldn't allow it would he?" he asked afraid that Fudge might take him from his new found family, "You wouldn't let him?" 

"He shouldn't. I did send owl him this morning reminding him of our relationship," Harry's grandfather responded giving Harry a reassuring smile, "But you never know with Fudge, but at least he's no longer in Dumbledore's pocket." 

"Good," Harry commented turning his attention to more practical matters, "I assume saying that I'm missing was a ruse to make sure I actually replied to the Prophet article, after all Dumbledore knows perfectly well that I'm here." Richard's far too innocent smirk answered the question, "Well I'd better get writing then, before Voldemort announces that he's killed me." He got up from the breakfast table and walked towards the door with the intention of getting a quill and some parchment, but had only got to the door before Richard stopped him. 

"Don't take too long, Harry." Richard said, "Valerie is taking Draco and her boys shopping today. You're going with them, you can't keep borrowing clothes." Harry groaned at the thought of going shopping, but he knew he desperately needed the clothes; his old ones had been burned the previous evening. 

"But won't people be suspicious if they see me and Draco together." Harry asked. He did not want his friends to find out about his friendship with Draco, they'd probably be mad enough at his new attitude let alone making up with their worst enemy. Ron would probably go ballistic if he found out, whilst Hermione would look at him and try to talk him out of his new friendship. 

"Which is exactly the reason why we'll be flooing to Rome. None of your friends, or Draco's friends, will see us there." Owen said with a patronising smirk that looked as though it was copied from Malfoy 

* * *

Harry emerged from the International Floo Point in Rome's Piazza Imperiale, just after an early lunch, grumbling about the horrors of Floo Powder, especially International Floo that was ten times worse than the domestic Floo Network. After he had recovered from his nauseating journey he had admired the square in front of him. The Piazza Imperiale is the centre of Rome's wizarding quarter, and generally regarded as one of the most beautiful sights in the wizarding world. The piazza itself is a large cobbled square dominated by a large ornate fountain, decorated with statues of wolves and eagles spouting water. The imposing classical façade of the Palazzo Romano, the Italian Ministry of Magic offices, dominates one side of the square, with its imposing classical façade. The other three sides are dominated by various cafés, housed in medieval half-timbered houses, whose tables spilled out onto the shaded square. Various streets led away from the square deeper into Rome's Wizarding Quarter. The largest and most important of these streets, the tree lined Via Francisco Pramenari, met the square directly opposite the ministry offices. 

Malfoy followed him out of the public fireplace, which was situated in on the east side of the square, between two cafés, grumbling about Floo Powder and threatening it's inventor with a meeting with Mordred Lestrange, who Harry assumed to be one of the death eater's torturers. 

"For once I agree with you Malfoy," Harry responded to the blond's whining, "Although I'm pretty sure that the inventor of Floo Powder is dead," 

Malfoy looked at him with a fake look of surprise, but didn't actually say anything because another voice got there first. 

"What's this?" the voice drawled. He recognised the voice and it's weak Italian accent as belonging to one of Malfoy's fellow Slytherins, "Perfect Potter associating with wannabe death eater Malfoy? Perfect Potter thinking something malicious? Looks like you're rubbing off on him Malfoy." 

Both Hogwarts Students looked over to a dark haired boy with olive skin and dark eyes who was standing by the fireplace, with a playful smirk on his face. He recognised the tall frame of Blaise Zabini, who, with the exception of Malfoy's cronies, was the only other Slytherin boy in their year. Harry didn't actually knew very much about the boy, apart from the fact his friends tended to be either from the year above them or were Ravenclaws. Seeing Zabini eating at the Ravenclaw table talking to Stephen Cornfoot and Tristan Nott was a common sight. 

"Of course I am," Malfoy replied, flashing a winning smirk, not the least bit perturbed by the sudden appearance of his housemate, "Who can resist my brilliance?" 

Harry couldn't help but grin and shake his head at the other boy's egoistic comment, "I can," Harry replied, "As the past four years prove." The joviality in his voice disappeared, giving his voice a hard, bitter edge, "And he's not rubbing off on me. I had some sense beaten into during the summer." 

"Well at least Muggles are useful for something." Draco drawled, ignoring the fact that the Dursleys were a touchy issue for Harry. Fortunately for the blond he didn't get a tongue lashing from Harry, as Zabini spoke first. 

"I take what I said back," The Italian boy said trying to avoid an argument between his two year mates, "Potter is rubbing off on you Malfoy." 

Malfoy grimaced with disgust, "I'm not turning into some muggle loving Gryffindor," he snapped vehemently. To Harry's eyes his outburst was an automatic reaction to being compared to a Gryffindor. 

"There's no danger of that," Harry laughed, his previous bad mood forgotten, "You'll always be an arrogant, prejudiced, smug git." 

If anything Malfoy's sneer got darker at that comment, "I am not an arrogant, prejudiced, smug git. I am a young, handsome, pureblood wizard, who, unlike someone I could name, acts in the dignified manner befitting my status." he sneered haughtily, directing a fierce glare at Harry. The implication of the comment was clear, but did not bother Harry, who was not surprised by the blond's arrogance 

"Is this the same dignified manner, which allows you to sneer at everybody at every opportunity, and to generally be rude to anybody you don't like?" Harry asked looking pointedly at Malfoy, waiting for a response, as the group, which included Owen, Michael, Valerie and now Blaise, moved away from the fireplaces and began to walk across the square towards the Via Francisco Pramenari, which was the main shopping street. 

"I am not rude to anybody," Malfoy sneered. Harry could see Zabini, and his two younger cousins smirk in disagreement. Zabini rolled his eyes when his eyes met Harry's, the Italian boy was probably used to Malfoy, or those with similar views lecturing his light-side supporting housemates about the exact same thing, "I merely have a duty as a pureblood to remind those of less blood of their inferiority and so do you. And quite frankly your failure to perform this duty is a disgrace." 

"Disgrace!" Harry exclaimed quietly, he didn't want the whole street hearing him. He wasn't angry or shocked at the comment; he was just trying to annoy the blond, "The boy who wants to grovel before Lord Moldywarts has the guts to call me a disgrace!" Harry had borrowed the nickname from his namesake uncle, who surprisingly didn't seem to be afraid of the dark lord, although he wouldn't say why, "You're the disgrace Malfoy for wanting to be a death eater." 

"You would do well not to jest about the dark lord, Potter," Malfoy sneered, his eyes flashing in annoyance. Harry's comments having the desired effect, "He is far more powerful than you will ever hope to be and it would be your interests not to anger him." 

Harry grinned as a further opportunity arose to annoy Malfoy, "Oops! Too late!" He remarked cheerily, "I kind of angered him fourteen years ago, by surviving. It's fortunate he doesn't seem to be able to kill me." Even to Harry that attitude was too flippant, Voldemort was very powerful and a deadly enemy. It was fortunate for him that he intended to become very powerful and a deadly enemy, in order to be able to defeat the dark lord. Once again Harry's comment had the desired effect of angering Malfoy as the pink tinge that began to colour Malfoy's pale skin showed. The blond's grey eyes darkened becoming cloudier and angrier. He didn't get to form a reply though; as yet again the two boys' bickering was interrupted before their comments became malicious. 

"Where do you want to buy your robes boys?" Valerie asked as they stopped in the middle of the busy Via Francisco Pramenari. 

"Versace and Laziconni," Malfoy answered, taking Zabini's silence as the prompt for him to speak, "I suppose we could try Gorgomilio and Limburg, they do have a branch here" 

"They do indeed," Zabini responded knowledgably, "Don't forget we have a Gladrags and Narcissus here too." Harry was confused by all the names, he'd heard of Versace of course and there was a Gladrags in Hogsmeade, but the rest were new to him, and to be perfectly honest he couldn't see what was so important about which shop they went to. At the end of the day a robe was a robe after all. 

"We could go there then, as well. But I I am not going to Gautier." Harry smirked at this last comment; he was going to make extra sure that the group went there. 

Zabini seemed to have read Harry's expression perfectly, "Don't you dare," he whispered harshly, "I'm not buying robes from a Frenchman." He went on to quickly explain the merits of the various brands. Although the explanation only served to increase Harry's confusion "Versace is the best but very expensive. Laziconni is better value, although his robes aren't quite the same quality. Some people prefer Gautier, but Malfoy hates him because he's Muggle-born, and as I said he's French. Gorgomilio is also popular, but their colours are garish, the sort of thing Lockhart wears. Limburg and Narcissus are both American designers. Limburg is the more popular, but I don't think his wizard's robes are as good as Narcissus' wizard robes." 

His smirk turned into a grin, "Right then," Harry announced with false cheer, "Gautier it is then." He looked at the assembled group. Michael was grinning widely, presumably because he knew it piss off Malfoy, and by the looks of things his brother. Harry wasn't quite sure what Owen had against Gautier, but he presumed, much to his disgust, that it was because he was muggle-born. It was natural that Owen, who he had been told modelled himself on Malfoy, would adopt his hero's political views as well, however wrong and distasteful they were. Zabini was grimacing as well, but he knew that was because of Gautier's nationality, not his ancestry. 

Valerie it seemed was willing to aid his goal of annoying Malfoy, as she led the group up the street towards the Gautier shop. Zabini and Malfoy didn't even enter the shop, preferring to head directly to the Versace store situated opposite. Harry didn't stay long either; thinking the cut of Gautier's everyday robes was far too long to be practical. He did however buy a new set of velvet forest green dress robes, to replace his old dress robes, which he had outgrown. Once he had finished he crossed the street joined Malfoy and Zabini in Versace. 

When he entered the store Zabini was busy chatting away in Italian to the shop assistant, while Malfoy seemed to be busy fussing over what colour robes he should buy, in a way that would have made him question the blond's sexual orientation, if that is, he wasn't paying as much attention to the extremely beautiful female shop assistant as he was to the robes he was buying. Harry soon found out, however, that Malfoy's fussing paled in comparison to the way Zabini fretted over the raven-haired boy's potential wardrobe, in a manner that would have put Mrs. Weasley to shame. Zabini it appeared had been appointed, whether by himself or someone else, as Harry's personal shopper and he took the role very seriously. Harry soon gave up on protesting the Italian boy's choices and just let him pick everything out, and ask for the various shop assistant's to make minute adjustments to the fit which Harry couldn't even see the effect of, simply because the other boy simply ignored everything Harry said and did what he thought was right irrespective of what Harry felt. The only person Zabini would actually listen to was Malfoy, who made several comments about the Italian boy's choices, all critical, most spectacularly objecting to a set of navy blue robes in Limburg, saying the colour didn't look good on Harry. The two boys had argued over that one for five minutes before Zabini had won, and Harry had brought the robes. The only thing the Italian Boy didn't fussed over was Harry's school uniform, which they had brought at Gladrags, but that Harry suspected, was because he was too busy being fitted himself. By the end of it all Harry had been bored stiff. He didn't enjoy shopping at the best of times, but just standing there watching everyone else do the buying, even if it gave him lots more opportunity to bait Malfoy, was especially boring. Although Harry did have to admit that Zabini did know his stuff, and that the clothes he had brought for Harry did look good on him, and all had room for growth. 

It was at about four o'clock that a tired, hungry and thirsty group retired to one of the many cafés ringing the Piazza Imperiale, and ordered a well-deserved Ice Cream and a long drink each, while engaged in a lively discussion about European Quidditch teams. Everything went smoothly until Harry was halfway through his Ice Cream when Harry felt one of the other customers glaring at his back. Chancing a quick glance behind him, he found that the offending person was a very familiar girl with bushy brown hair and brown eyes, someone who he knew was on holiday in the area, but had not expected to see in the wizarding quarter of Rome. Feeling very nervous all of a sudden, he got up, leaving his ice cream half eaten, and walked over to an irate Hermione Granger, hoping that she would listen to what he had to say. 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

Woah! This is by far the longest chapter in the fic so far. I didn't intend oto write a longer chapter, its just that I got to my normal length and couldn't find a sutible place to end the chapter, but I'm sure you're not complaining. The inclusion of Blaise in this chapter was another last minute plot bunny, but the chapter is all the better for it. Harry is activily trying to bait Malfoy into getting angry is another indication of Slytherin! Harry, as far as I can remember it's always Malfoy that provokes their fights in cannon. Is also planning to include some more information about the Potter family in this chapter but I couldn't fit it in without breaking the flow of the chapter. Hopefully I'll include it in the next chapter, but I'm making no promises. Thank You to all those who reviewed Chapter eight. The reviews were much appreciated. 


	11. Destroying an Unbreakable Bond

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The various OCs belong to me. 

**

ON TWO LORDS AND A PRINCE 

**

CHAPTER 10: DESTROYING AN UNBREAKABLE BOND 

"Err, Hello Hermione, I didn't expect to see you here." Harry stammered nervously, feeling extremely disconcerted by the bushy-haired girl's stern glare. It was the type of glare that stripped away your façades and defences, leaving you a blubbering wreck unable to tell anything but the truth. It was also a look of disappointment and betrayal, as though Harry had been an extremely naughty little boy got stealing from a sweet shop. But what scared him most of all was that she only gave the look once she had made up her mind and found the subject of the glare guilty of some heinous crime and once Hermione made up her mind on something changing her opinion on it was nigh on impossible. In Harry's opinion it would be easier to persuade Voldemort to join the light side than it would be to persuade Hermione Granger to change her mind. 

"Obviously not," Hermione replied, her tone of voice colder than the Ice Cream Harry was in the middle of eating, "Otherwise I'm sure you wouldn't be here, having fun with your new friend Malfoy when you're supposed to be on the run. But you're here and you've seen and now you have to explain why exactly you betrayed us." The implication of her comment was clear; she believed that Harry had run away from the Dursley's to join Voldemort. Nothing else would have made Harry angrier than the accusation of betrayal. He was not a filthy snivelling little death eater and never would be. His face hardened into an ugly snarl and waves of power fell away from him, as anger utterly consumed him. It was a terrifying sight even for the normally brave Hermione, at whom the power was directed. 

The bushy haired girl was momentarily stunned, before realising she had made an error in her judgement. If Harry truly was a death eater then he would not have overreacted in such an emotional manner, and even if his reaction were faked the flows of powers falling off him would have been malicious not angry. 

"Betrayal?" He hissed furiously leaning over the table so their noses met, a fierce glare directed straight into her eyes stronger than the one directed back at him. It took all of Harry's self-control to resist the urge to leap over the table and punch her for her comments, "You think I would stoop so low as to join that evil murderous bastard, the thing who has made my life a complete misery. Do you honestly think so little of me as to even consider the possibility of me becoming a cowardly, murderous, pathetic, spineless death eater, who lives to be the plaything of a bitter self-important psychopath with a grudge. That I would willing bow down to the man who murdered my parents, who has pursued me at every turn…" He was ranting, his tone bitter and twisted full of hatred for Voldemort and for the girl who even considered the possibility of him joining Voldemort. It was a tone that shocked Hermione because it is a dark tone, full of hatred and malice, completely unlike the sweet, innocent Harry that she knew. It was a tone, which the Harry she knew, the one that had left school just over a month ago wouldn't have used. In that one tone of voice she knew that wherever Harry had been over the summer had changed him in a manner that she didn't like and that she refused to put up with. 

"What was I supposed to think?" She screeched righteously. She may have realised her mistake but that did not mean she felt any less angry, "You disappear from the Dursleys without telling Professor Dumbledore, only to turn up here three weeks later all chummy with Draco Malfoy? How do you think I felt about hearing that you had disappeared? Do you know how worried I was? You could have died, and no one would have known. You should have told the headmaster, rather than just run away. If the Dursleys were causing problems he would have sorted them out for you." 

Harry stood up straight, laughing bitterly at his supposed friend's naivety. Normally he would have extremely concerned about how Hermione would have reacted to his opinion of Dumbledore, after all she idolised the headmaster because he was leader of the light side and defeater of Grindelwald. But as it was he was far too angry with her to care what she thought, and that what he was about to say would most likely end their friendship, "Dumbledore!" he snapped, "Albus Dumbledore is nothing more than a manipulative conniving bastard, who doesn't care about me at all beyond my ability to defeat Voldemort. As far he's concerned it doesn't matter what happens to me as long as I stay alive, sane and on the light side. He even told the Dursley's to carry on beating me as long as they didn't cause any permanent damage." 

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione screamed looking shocked and horrified by what she was hearing, "I demand you take that back. Professor Dumbledore is a good man not some sort of conniving freak. He wouldn't do anything of the sort; especially to someone he cares about as much as you. He's a great man, ten times the wizard you'll ever be and how dare you speak ill of him. And if he says stay at the Dursleys you stay at the Dursleys, not put your life in danger by running away so Voldemort can get to you." 

"Put my life in danger by running away!" Harry sneered bitterly, "If I'd stayed at the Dursley's I would have died. Vernon took upon himself to punish me for Cedric's death, by beating every night, believing me a murderer. After just eight days I was desperate to get out so I wrote to Dumbledore believing he would help me. Oh how wrong I was. He didn't even tell Vernon to stop beating me, so naturally I thought he believed me a murderer just like Vernon had been trying to tell me. The next evening after Vernon's daily beating I tried to commit suicide but Aunt Petunia walked in on me so I panicked and ran away. Three weeks later Petunia found me, no longer feeling suicidal and took me to her parents, who, much to my surprise turned out to be magical. But not Dumbledore found out and tried to send me back to the Dursleys even though he knew it would have killed me, but thankfully my grandfather talked him out of it." Even though his tone of voice had remained the same throughout his story, his mood had improved slightly, but not enough to change his attitude to Hermione, who seemed to be in a state of shock. 

"You tried to commit suicide!" she gasped, just as horrified as she had been a few moments previously, but for a completely different reason, "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell Professor Dumbledore? If he'd known he would have taken you away from them." 

"I did tell him," Harry replied, exasperation at Hermione's stubbornness showing through his animosity. He knew that she would be hopelessly stubborn, but this was just taking the biscuit, he had said a few minutes previously that he had written to the headmaster and she had obviously chosen to ignore it, as it didn't fit in with her view of events. Events she knew nothing of, but had already decided that Harry was the one to blame without hearing the whole story, "He sent the Dursleys a letter asking them not to cause any permanent damage, which Uncle Vernon ignored. He didn't even tell them to stop beating me." 

"There you go then," Hermione retorted, believing Harry's comments had vindicated her viewpoint, but deep down her anger was beginning to build up because of Harry's constant and unjustified criticism of the headmaster, "Professor Dumbledore tried his best to help you, but your Uncle just ignored him. The headmaster probably didn't have another safe house for you, so he had to send your Uncle a warning letter, but he didn't know that it was going to be ignored. It was your Uncle's fault, not Professor Dumbledore's." 

"It doesn't matter whether he had a safe house ready or not." Harry argued passionately. Although he still felt angry at Hermione, the bushy-haired girl's sheer stupid stubbornness was not the cause of it after all he had expected it and made allowances for it. He wasn't even bothered about losing her friendship, if she was going to act as if insulting Dumbledore was a personal affront, not even Malfoy acted that way about Voldemort. Instead his anger following her earlier supposition of betrayal had not dissipated, "He knew I was in danger at the Dursleys and he knew that, far more danger than I would have been in if he had brought me back to Hogwarts. To leave me at the Dursleys and then threaten to send me back, even after being told that I had tried to commit suicide, is not only unforgivable but shows either exceptional poor judgement or a complete lack of disregard for my safety. Take your pick, but the evidence points to the later." 

"Don't the last four years mean anything to you," Hermione protested resentfully, "The way Professor Dumbledore has helped us, answered all the questions you had about your parents…" 

She was interrupted by another bitter laugh; Harry was in hysterics at the thought of Dumbledore actually answering a question about his past "Dumb-dork answer questions about my parents!" Harry exclaimed once he had sufficiently sobered up, "That's a good one, Hermione, funniest thing I've heard in ages. He never answers anything, especially something about my parents. Now I know you idolise Dumbledore, Hermione, but even you should know that he never answers a question directly unless he can't possible help it." 

Whereas Harry's rage had faded at what he perceived to be such a ridiculous comment, Hermione was angrier than ever. She could not tolerate anyone criticising such a great man so openly and to make such stupid and unfounded accusations, especially when it was someone who should know better. It was almost as if he was making the headmaster out to be evil, which was a ridiculous proposition. He was a good man, everyone knew that, even the Slytherins said so, but then being evil they should know better than most. But for one of her supposed best friends to twist the great man's name in such a manner was simply outrageous and completely unacceptable. She wouldn't let a Slytherin get away with it, and just because Harry was a Gryffindor it didn't change anything, in fact it made things ten times worse. Without stopping to think about it she slapped Harry on the side of his face and stormed off, but not before yelling, "Take that back you obnoxious evil git. You're no friend of mine." Harry's gaze followed her, it was not an angry gaze, angry at Hermione's actions, nor was it a hurt gaze, hurt by the end of their friendship. It was a pitying gaze, pitying the fact she would not accept the truth, sad that she would not accept the obvious and perhaps a little sad at the loss of a friend. When he could see her no more he returned to the table and continued to his ice cream, thankful for the freezing charm that had prevented it from melting. 

"You don't look all that sad about the fact you just lost a friend." Zabini commented after a minute of uneasy silence. 

"It's her loss not mine," Harry replied calmly, "If she refuses to see the truth then I pity her for it. As for our friendship, well if she refuses to accept me for who I am then she can't have been a particularly good friend could she." 

"True," Blaise replied, it was perfectly obvious to both boys that Malfoy was going to make a comment about her heritage, something that Harry wasn't in the mood to stand for, despite his calm exterior. He was glad therefore that Zabini spoke first, "But aren't you just a little bit sad?" 

"Of course," Harry replied hastily to prevent Malfoy from speaking, "But I'm more disappointed in her, disappointed that she's let something come in the way of our friendship, especially after what happened two years ago after I received my Firebolt for Christmas. I held out a little hope that she had learned from that, but she obviously hasn't. I just hope Ron won't repeat what happened last year." 

Malfoy sniggered, "I wouldn't set your hopes too high then, Potter. Weasley is likely to be even more irrational than Granger is." he drawled. 

"I don't know," Harry responded thoughtfully, "It depends on what the Daily Prophet says tomorrow, unless I manage to get there first of course. Which knowing Ron's sleeping habits is highly likely." 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

From the longest chapter to the shortest chapter, and still no more information about the Potter Family History. I will get some in before Harry gets back to Hogwarts, that is a promise, but that doesn't neccesarily mean next chapter. As for Hermione, all of the Gryffindors will fall out with Harry at some stage or other, some will make up quickly, someslowly and some not at all. Hermione is just the first. Thank You to all those who reviewed Chapter Nine. The reviews were much appreciated. 


	12. Some Bonds are Indestructible

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The various OCs belong to me. 

**

ON TWO LORDS AND A PRINCE 

**

CHAPTER 11: SOME BONDS ARE UNBREAKABLE 

"_Dumbledore permitted Potter abuse_," screamed the headline of the Daily Prophet the next morning, much to Harry's annoyance. He had hoped that the newspaper would not concentrate on his treatment at the hands of the Dursleys as it was an episode of his life that he wanted to put behind him, but at least it looked as though the article would be highly critical of Dumbledore, and would hopefully get his changed opinions on the headmaster across. The article was accompanied by a photograph of yesterdays shopping trip, which showed the group sitting in the café after they had finished shopping. He was pleased to note that Malfoy was not in the picture, he didn't know how, but he was grateful for it anyway. If everybody knew he had gone on a shopping trip with his worst enemy then awkward questions would be asked, and accusations of treachery would be banded about liberally. Having to explain Malfoy's presence on the shopping trip to Ron, before Hermione told him, was bad enough without everyone else knowing too. Curious to see how the Daily Prophet interpreted his letter he started to read the article. 

_ Reports that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, had been abused by his muggle guardians were confirmed yesterday. In a frank letter to the Daily Prophet, written by Mr. Potter himself, responding to yesterday's front page article revealing concerns about his safety and whereabouts, he describes the years of abuse and mistreatment at the hands of his muggle uncle, all perpetrated with the tacit agreement of Albus Dumbledore, his magical guardian and headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

In a separate development, fears about Mr. Potter's well being were eased yesterday when he was spotted shopping in Rome. Witnesses described Potter as being in a jovial mood on the four-hour trip in which he was accompanied by family and friends, as well as showing no signs of ill health or injury. 

In his letter Mr. Potter compares his treatment at the hands of his relatives to that of a "badly treated House Elf, complete with the taunts and physical punishment when the slightest mistake was made," confirming rumours given to our reporters by Mr. Potter's close friends. He goes on to describe how the treatment got gradually worse as the years went on, culminating in regular beatings this summer, "Vernon [Mr. Potter's Uncle] always wanted to beat me when I was younger," he says, "but my aunt wouldn't let him until this summer." According to Mr Potter the treatment was so bad that it drove him to attempt suicide, but not before he wrote one last desperate plea to Professor Dumbledore asking to be removed from his relative's care. Not only was this plea rejected but Professor Dumbledore also sent a letter to his relative's giving explicit permission for them to beat Mr. Potter, provided there was no permanent harm. Mr. Potter attempted suicide the next day, an attempt which failed because of the intervention of Petunia Dursley, who also took Mr. Potter to live with new guardians following the attempt, a course of action that Professor Dumbledore objected to strongly, even though Mrs Dursley had left her husband's home, thus destroying the wards protecting Mr. Potter while he was staying with his relatives. 

"For someone to treat a person in the way Professor Dumbledore has treated me, requires both poor judgement and a complete lack of disregard for my welfare," Mr. Potter says, a view which was echoed by Martha Hildberger, the well known author of several books on child development, who joined the growing number of influential figures calling for Professor Dumbledore's resignation. In a statement released by her agent, Mrs. Hildberger said that "If Professor Dumbledore had failed to prevent his own ward from being abused, then he is not suitable to be the guardian of many children as the headmaster of a school." Regretfully, Mr. Potter stopped short of endorsing this position, but did say he longer trusted Professor Dumbledore in any capacity, whether official or personal. However it is the opinion of this reporter that this latest misjudgement is a misjudgement too far and that Professor Dumbledore should do the honourable thing and resign immediately. 

He took the Floo to the Weasley's soon afterwards, happy that the article had got the point across, of greater pleasure however was the editorial that the Daily Prophet had written on the subject. The editorial had argued Harry's position on Dumbledore fiercely, but like Harry had stopped short of calling for him to be sacked as Hogwarts Headmaster, saying that he was still the best man for the job. 

As expected none of the Weasley children were up when Harry arrived, although from glancing at the clock he could tell Percy and Mr. Weasley were at work. Mrs. Weasley was in the Kitchen, and didn't see Harry Floo in, but she heard it, and soon came investigating. 

"Harry," she cried when she stepped into her living room and saw a slightly dishevelled boy-who-lived stepping out of the fireplace, rushing over to pull him into a bone-crushing hug, "Is it all true? I was so worried when I heard you had gone missing, and this morning well if I'd known I would have helped you. Why didn't you tell us?" 

"I'm okay now Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied with a reassuring grin, "And we'll be taking Vernon to court." 

"But Professor Dumbledore," Mrs Weasley gasped releasing Harry from the hug, "Did he really do all those awful things you said he did?" 

Harry nodded solemnly, "He was trying a little too hard to ensure I stayed on the light side," Harry said sadly, "He let his responsibility as leader of the light side come in the way of my welfare, and I can't forgive him for that." His views were a lot stronger than that, but he knew his real opinions would most probably horrify the Weasleys. 

"You a dark wizard?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. She seemed to find the whole idea completely ridiculous, "I know the past Potter's have all been evil, but you're nothing like them." 

"I know," Harry responded, sounding depressed at the mention of his Potter ancestors, "What have I done to merit the little faith and confidence he has in me?" 

He had found out the previous day that until his grandfather came along, the Potter family made families such as the Malfoy's appear virtuous in the extreme. He had been disgusted and horrified by the discovery, to the extent that he had wanted to drain all his Potter blood, simply because it made him sick, to have the same blood running through his veins as the countless generations of dark wizards. Yet this revelation had also had the effect of at least partly explaining why Dumbledore seemed to be trying so hard to keep him on side when there was absolutely no chance of him joining Voldemort. It also made him resent Dumbledore even more, simply because the headmaster seemed to believe him capable of joining the dark side, he had a passionate hatred for anybody, including Dumbledore, who could even consider him betraying everything he stood for and join Voldemort. 

"Nothing," Mrs Weasley replied confidently. 

"Exactly," Harry answered a little harsher than intended, almost letting the perfect little Gryffindor mask slip. It was clear from the quizzical expression on her face that he hadn't fooled Mrs. Weasley, but she didn't comment on it though much to Harry's delight, "I trust Ron is still asleep." he added, resuming a happier tone. 

"Yes he is," Mrs Weasley answered, "You can wake him up if you want, you know where his room is." 

Ron was indeed asleep when Harry entered his room, but that was soon corrected with the removal of the red head's blankets from his bed, and a cry of "Rise and Shine," Even if it did take a few minutes for Ron to realise that it was Harry who had woken him up, rather than the twins. 

"Harry!" he cried, obviously surprised to see his best friend, as Harry had expected, "What are you doing here this early in the morning?" 

"Early!" the raven-haired boy exclaimed jokingly, "It's ten o'clock, a time when most normal people are up." 

"So what," Ron grumbled in reply. He had not made any moves to get up, "I like my sleep." 

"I know," Harry replied, sounding a little depressed, "but you're going to have to get up as I have some things I need to tell you." Ron perked up immediately at hearing this, knowing that Harry had something important to tell him, it was clear in the raven-haired boy's tone of voice. 

"Is this about yesterday's article in the Daily Prophet?" he asked, causing Harry to nod in confirmation, "Give me five minutes to get ready then, we can talk over breakfast'" 

He had already known about Harry's new guardians when he had read the article about Harry's supposed disappearance, but still he wanted to know the whole story. He didn't know who his new guardians were, Dumbledore hadn't told them that, but he had assured his family that they would be treating Harry properly. He'd owled Hermione with the news straight afterwards, but she was on holiday in Tuscany at the moment and wouldn't have received the letter until this morning. 

"Dumbledore told us you'd left the Dursley's and were living elsewhere, didn't say anything else though," Ron explained ten minutes later as he began eating breakfast in the kitchen, "I was going to owl you and ask where you were, but I thought I'd better wait for you to get contact first, in case you couldn't receive owls or something." 

"Just as well I'm living with wizards then isn't it," Harry replied, laughing at his best friend's stupidity and forgetfulness, "I don't have an owl at the moment as you're looking after Hedwig." 

"Bloody Hell. I I'd forgotten about that," Ron exclaimed, mentally kicking himself at his stupidity. He had even used Hedwig to send his letter to Hermione, a letter that told of his intention of waiting for Harry to get in contact first. 

"It doesn't matter," Harry responded dismissively, "I would have survived, my grandparents are nothing like the Dursley's." 

"Your grandparents!" Ron cried, genuinely surprised, he had thought that Harry's grandparents were dead, "But Dumbledore said that the Dursleys are your only living relatives." 

"Dumbledore lied," Harry said bitterly, "Just as lied about everything else. He doesn't give a damn about me personally, just the fact that I'm useful, in the fight against Voldemort. To him I'm a tool." 

Ron looked shocked by what his best friend was saying, Dumbledore wasn't like that; he was a kind man, who treated people properly. He was a former Gryffindor not a nasty slimy Slytherin who would screw someone over at the slightest opportunity. He was horrified by what he was hearing, and the fact it was Harry who was saying it. His best friend was not a malicious person, he was a kind person, who didn't make such stupid claims, that was normally Hermione's territory with her claims about House-Elf liberation. 

"Dumbledore is not some slimy Slytherin," Ron protested, "He wouldn't lie without good reason, he's not like that." He wasn't angry with Harry for making such accusations, more shocked, it wasn't as if Harry was insulting him after all. Although Harry's words and tone were uncharacteristic, Ron was sure there was a good reason for it, most probably a result from a misunderstanding, or one of the Headmaster's mistakes, something that could easily be cleared up, so that Harry could see the truth again. 

"Does to ensure I stay with the Dursleys sound like a good enough reason to you?" Harry replied, his tone still bitter. 

"I don't know," Ron admitted reluctantly, normally he would think not but then Harry's case wasn't normal, "But I'm sure it must have been good enough for Dumbledore, although I'm sure why he thought you were better off at the Dursley's." 

Harry didn't respond to this, he knew that Ron would never accept the real reason and he didn't want to cause an argument by telling him. He knew Dumbledore had placed him with the Dursleys so he could manipulate him into being his perfect little Gryffindor tool, and whilst he had no objections to being a Gryffindor he resented being used. Instead he began to tell the story of his summer up until his arrival at the home of his mother's family. Ron had been furious to hear of Vernon's abuse, and shocked to hear of Dumbledore's reply. He hadn't shown any sympathy for Harry, much to the raven-haired boy's relief, he'd been much too busy cursing Vernon and Professor Dumbledore, especially after hearing of Harry's suicide attempt. He had been extremely surprised to hear of his Aunt Petunia's rescue, but not as surprised to hear the truth about his mother's family. 

"Bloody hell," Ron concluded after hearing the whole story, "Dumbledore really cocked up didn't he. I mean it is a stupid idea to place you with the Dursley's in the first place, but to keep you there. I can't understand you he didn't place you with your grandparents." Harry grinned, he still had to tell Ron about being related to Malfoy, but at least the redhead wasn't being quite as dunderheaded as Hermione had been the previous day, and had actually believed Dumbledore capable of making mistakes. 

"Well there are two reasons," Harry said, "But both of them are pretty stupid if you ask me. The first is that my grandparents are Slytherins," Ron grimaced at this, "But they're both on the light side, and had two daughters in Gryffindor and a son in Ravenclaw, not to mention the fact that my uncle married my mother's best friend, who was also a Gryffindor." 

"So they're not that bad, kind of like Zabini and Davis?" Ron asked in order to confirm what Harry was saying. Harry nodded in confirmation, causing Ron to shrug in bewilderment at Dumbledore's actions. Normally he would be against placing Harry with a Slytherin family, even if it was a choice between them and the Dursley's as most Slytherins were evil, there were exceptions such as Mad-Eye Moody of course, just as there was the odd evil Gryffindor. Harry's grandparents must be two of these exceptions. 

"The second is a result of the man my other aunt married. I mean he's not welcome at my grandparents manor, but she is, and she brings her son along, and well he's a complete bastard…" Harry stammered nervously, he had no clue as to how to tell Ron about Malfoy, without losing his best friend in the process. As a result he was dodging the issue, and not making any sense. 

"Oh come on, he can't be any worse than Malfoy can he?" Ron asked flippantly, knowing very well that Harry was avoiding the issue and putting Harry completely off-guard in the process. The look on his best friend's face told Ron everything, "Malfoy!" he yelled, horrified by what his best friend's look had told him, "Malfoy is you cousin!" Harry nodded meekly in confirmation, afraid that Ron's explosive reply had indicated that they were no longer friends. 

"Eugh!" Ron exclaimed, shuddering in disgust. He stopped speaking for a few moments to let the news sink in, "You, Malfoy's cousin," he continued, shaking his head, he sounded slightly dazed by the whole situation, "I feel for you mate." 

Harry brightened up considerably at hearing this, "You mean you don't hate me," he said hopefully. 

Ron laughed, "Of course not. I can tell the difference between you and Malfoy. I mean he's evil and your not. The two of you are nothing alike." 

Harry couldn't help but grin, not just out of relief, but also because Ron didn't know how wrong he was when he said that he and Malfoy were nothing alike, "I was forced to go shopping with him, my other cousins and Zabini yesterday," Ron shot him a look of sympathy, "It wasn't that bad, gave me the opportunity to spend all day trying to piss him off, while Zabini picked out my new wardrobe for me." 

"I thought Malfoy and Zabini weren't friends?" Ron asked, he certainly agreed with Harry that a day spent trying to annoy Draco Malfoy was well spent, even if it was while shopping. 

"They're not," Harry corrected, "Malfoy recruited Zabini to choose my new wardrobe. He's the only guy he knows, apart from himself, who has any fashion sense." 

"That's because he's gay," Ron replied, "and Malfoy's a ponce." 

The Italian boy had caused a huge stir at the previous year's yule ball by dancing with a fifth year Ravenclaw named Robert Marsden, when questioned about the incident afterwards the pair had revealed that they were gay and together. Any abuse the pair received had quickly died down when it became clear the Slytherins would not tolerate it. Harry hadn't had any problems with it, Vernon was fiercely homophobic, and Harry's general rule of thumb was that Vernon was always wrong, it was a rule that had never failed him. Not that he was gay himself, far from it, he was completely heterosexual and had absolutely no desire to experiment sexually with another boy. 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

I didn't say Ron would fall out with Harry immediately. Unlike Hermione he doesn't take Harry's criticisms of Dumbledore personally, and still thinks that Harry hates Malfoy,a an illusion that will take it's time to be stripped away. 

I know I took my time with this chapter but I had a mini writer's block on the newspaper article at the beginning of the chapter, which was not helped by various things that have been distracting me from writing over the past week. The good thing (from your point of view) to come from these distractions is a stronger plotline, I had two major plot bunnies late last week and a few days ago which has caused me to significantly revise the plot for the second half of this fic. As a said before the fic will be a lot better for it. 

Hopefully the last paragraph should clear up any remaining questions about slash, two reviews for the last chapter asked about slash, so I thought I'd better re-clarify my position. I also want to add that whilst Blaise is gay, he will not be paired. His homosexuality is merely character development, and will not form part of any plotline. As for Robert Marsden, neither he or any other gay characters (apart from Blaise) will be mentioned again. If you have any problems with the inclusion of an unpaired gay charcter then hit the back button, I don't have time for homophobes. 

Finally, Thank You to all those who reviewed Chapter Ten. The reviews were much appreciated. 


	13. Talking about Split Lords

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The various OCs belong to me. 

**

ON TWO LORDS AND A PRINCE 

**

CHAPTER 12: TALKING ABOUT SPLIT LORDS 

Harry received a lot of mail over the course of the next few days responding to his letter to the Daily Prophet, and unsurprisingly not all of it was supportive. Perhaps the most surreal experience of it all was receiving a howler from the normally calm and timid Neville, saying that he was mentally deranged and ten times worse then Malfoy. The whole experience had been made infinitely worse when he had discovered that the blond had been standing behind him the whole time and had heard every word shouted by Neville's magically amplified voice. Harry hadn't heard the end it, but then Malfoy had teased him mercilessly about all the other letters received, both supportive and critical. But then that was all the two ever did over the duration of the summer, insult each other trade sarcastic comments back and forth with the aim of winding the other boy up. Of course they had serious conversations as well, but they were few and far between especially considering how frequently Malfoy came over to Llyn-y-Fach. He didn't bother asking the blond why exactly he came to visit every other day until a few days before they were due back at Hogwarts, 

"The Manor can be a somewhat lonely place, and this is the only other place I can find some intelligent conversation during the holidays." the xanthochroid had drawled in response to Harry's question. 

"Well that's your fault for having dumb friends isn't it." Harry responded with a dark chuckle. 

Malfoy looked somewhat insulted at something, Harry wasn't sure what and the blond boy explained, "Crabbe and Goyle are not my friends," he hissed surprisingly vehemently for a moment before letting his tone return to normal, "Although they are useful as bodyguards, especially against Pansy and Queenie." 

"They guard you from your own housemates," Harry choked, for some reason he found the image of Crabbe and Goyle trying to protect the blond from the attentions of his two fan girls hilariously funny. 

"Well they can be a bit persistent, but then it's not surprising really. I am devilishly handsome and totally irresistible." Malfoy drawled deadly seriously, with a carefree smirk, "I can't help it if some girls just can't control themselves around me, it's only to be expected." Harry wasn't particularly surprised by the sheer arrogance of the comment, he had come to expect it from the blond whose ego was bigger than Harry had previously believed was humanly possibly. It did however provide good ammunition to tease Malfoy with. 

The only other thing of significance that happened during the remainder of the summer holidays occurred not long after the Daily Prophet article, a full two weeks before Harry questioned Malfoy about the frequency of his visits. It all began with a letter from an anonymous death eater that his grandfather later identified to be Augustus Lacetter. The letter itself wasn't that significant, merely containing various threats, including one referring to the wand core he shared with Voldemort, and a off-handed comment that at least Muggles were useful for something, even if it was killing Harry. 

Malfoy turned up at lunchtime, dressed for a seekers-only quidditch match against Harry and carrying his Nimbus 2001. Harry wasn't ready for their match when he arrived though, as he was too busy eating lunch, leaving Malfoy to leaf through the pile of letters that he had received over the past few days, that had yet to be thrown away. Lacetter's letter was about a quarter of the way down the pile. Malfoy was shocked to the core by one particular thing it had said, the implications of which were quite frightening for the dark side, and explained why exactly Voldemort was so obsessed with killing Potter. 

"You and the dark lord have brother wands." he exclaimed, forgetting that Harry had told him this during his rant on the day of the picnic, when they had called a truce. 

Harry was somewhat puzzled by the outburst. From the way the blond had spoken it sounded as if the shared wand core was vitally important, but for the life of him he didn't know why, perhaps it was yet another thing that Dumbledore hadn't been telling him, and it wasn't as if his family had had time to explain everything they knew surrounding his parents death, besides he hadn't asked them for the truth, "So?" he queried in response, he couldn't really see the significance attached to having brother wands, after all the Priori Incantatem could easily be avoided even if it made your spells slightly less powerful. 

"But that means you're as powerful as the dark lord!" Malfoy exclaimed; sounding slightly horrified by the prospect. Harry was confused and slightly thrilled at the possibility of being as powerful as the monster that just wouldn't leave him alone, it would certainly make his task of killing him a lot easier. 

Correctly interpreting Harry's look of confusion and surprise Richard intervened on Harry's behalf, "He's one of the lords of magic, the counterpart of Tom Riddle," Harry resented being called anything other than the mortal enemy of Tom Riddle and wasn't afraid to indicate his displeasure at the comparison. 

"I presume he's the Lord of Light Magic, Dumbledore's successor?" Malfoy replied thoughtfully, speaking to Richard. Harry was somewhat annoyed about being spoken about as if he wasn't there, but he didn't say anything, as he was desperate to find out more. 

"There is no such thing as a Lord of Light Magic, Draco except if Harry chose to call himself that," his uncle's voice said from the doorway. Harry was slightly surprised to see Sam walking into the room, it was the first time he'd seen Sam at a mealtime since Harry had arrived at Llyn-y-Fach as the red head was normally far too busy to attend, "He was born a Lord of Blood Magic, counterpart to Tom Riddle who is the Lord of Mind Magic." 

"But, Fath…" Malfoy began to protest, defending what Harry presumed to be the knowledge Lucius Malfoy had taught his son. 

"Who is the expert Draco, your father or I?" Sam sniped defensively, interrupting Malfoy. He had. The blond thought for a few moments before saying, much to Harry's surprise, that in this instance it was Sam who was the more knowledgeable. It was well known how much Draco admired his father. 

"Your father can be excused for assuming that they are the Lords of Light and Dark Magic," Sam lectured, sounding scarily like one of Harry's teachers. He glanced over at Harry while saying this, as if to indicate he was speaking to the raven-haired boy as well as Malfoy, "The belief that Blood Magic is dark magic, while Mind Magic is light magic is an old superstition and completely false. Dark Magic can be of either type." 

"Excuse me, but what the hell is all this Lords of Magic business." Harry snapped irritably, he was somewhat confused by this all business, except for the fact that he was a Lord of Blood Magic, a type of magic which he had never heard of, but was apparently believed to be dark. Not that it really mattered whether a magic spell was dark or not, merely if it got the job done, but even so the idea of being perceived as a Lord of Dark Magic was a horrible one, it made him too much like Voldemort. 

Sam smiled briefly before replying, "It's a an old superstition, which seems to bear out in practice, although no-one is quite sure why. They're just two titles given to the two most powerful wizards born in each century, with no special powers attached. It's just a series of bizarre coincidences that the most powerful blood mage and the most powerful mind mage in each century happen to have brother wands, and tend to be mortal enemies." 

Harry broke into a relieved grin, glad that this latest revelation to affect his life was a positive one, "So it doesn't affect my ability to kill Voldemort then?" 

"Not at all." Sam replied with a knowing smirk. The red head knew exactly where Harry's priorities lay. Harry sighed with relief, he still wasn't happy about being described as Voldemort's counterpart, but then that was his grandfather being ignorant. Harry suspected that his grandfather was not an expert in such things as magical theory, whilst his uncle was. 

"What's the difference between Mind Wizards and Blood Wizards if both types can cast the same spells." Malfoy asked. Harry was surprised by the curiosity that Malfoy showed when the he asked the question, the blond may have the third highest marks in the year behind Hermione and Stephen Cornfoot, but even so he wasn't known for taking an interest in his studies. 

"Practically not much except if you practice the more arcane magics," Sam replied, unlike Harry he didn't seem surprised by Malfoy's question, "But otherwise it only affects which spells you find easier to learn and which spells you are more able to resist." 

"So why does everyone take the distinction so seriously?" Draco asked again, his eyes narrowing in concentration as he let Sam's words sink in. 

There was a slight smirk from Sam, "It's only the dark families that take the distinction seriously Draco, as several spells used in a dark bonding ritual can only be cast by blood wizards, which is why the dark lord doesn't bond his followers to him, but uses the dark mark instead." 

"But surely the dark mark contains a bonding spell?" Draco commented, "It wouldn't work otherwise, as the dark lord wouldn't be able to summon his followers." 

Sam glanced at his father, who shrugged and said, "We've never been able to identify which spells Voldemort uses in the dark mark, but we do know that he isn't linked to his death eaters at all, but has to use one of his follower's dark marks to summon a meeting." Malfoy raised a disbelieving eyebrow at this, before querying why this was the case. 

"Probably read about the Dark Lord Nachthoffer who was killed when one of his followers used the dark lord/follower bond to drain him of his powers and become the dark lord Mortesan. Besides the bond that most dark lords use can only be cast by blood wizards, Nachthoffer used a Mind Wizard bond to bond his followers to him and see where that led him." Sam replied, with a shrug. It was clear that he was only theorising. 

"History was one of Tom's favourite subjects at school, despite the fact that Binns taught it. I wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort had used some of Tom's historical knowledge to help him." Richard intervened, before Malfoy could respond. There was an emotion in his voice that Harry couldn't identify. 

Harry was shocked that anyone could find Binn's history lessons interesting, as even Sam who also had a love of history had hated the ghost's lessons. He then realised they were talking about the young Voldemort, who was probably already a mad psychopath before he had even got to Hogwarts. This did raise another question though, "How do you know what subjects Voldemort liked at school?" he asked accusingly. 

"I don't, but I do know that Tom Riddle liked History, Charms and Ancient Runes, as he was my best friend…" 

"Voldemort was your best friend at school!" Harry hissed vehemently, interrupting his grandfather. He was both disgusted and angry at this revelation, "I trusted you, and you turn out to be his damn friend." He made to walk out of the room, but was stopped by Sam, who forced him to look back at his grandfather, even if he only gave Richard an angry glare. 

Richard was angry too, Tom Riddle was a sensitive subject for him, the pain of losing his best friend to the monster that had christened itself Voldemort was still fresh, even if it was fifty years after the transformation had taken place, "I am not, was not and never will be a friend of Voldemort," he spat, "As far as Tom and I am concerned, Voldemort and Tom Riddle are two separate entities who happen to share the same body. One is my best friend, the other is my worst enemy." 

The grandfather and grandson glared at each other, as the younger man responded to the older man's questions and the older man answered them, "Then explain why Tom Riddle opened the chamber of secrets in his fifth year, whilst calling himself Lord Voldemort." Harry sneered, hoping he could catch Richard out. He was out of luck. 

"He didn't, Voldemort did." Richard retorted angrily, before taking a deep breath and trying to adopt a calmer tone. He didn't succeed in totally conquering his anger because his grandson was still glaring at him fiercely, but he was certainly calmer than before. But all this calm did was allow sadness to creep into his voice as he talked about his long lost best friend, who he had tried and failed to help so long ago, "Tom had a split personality, normally he was a brilliant, highly intelligent and loyal friend, who was utterly ruthless to his enemies. He was always calm, never angry, unnaturally so. He was the perfect Slytherin." Richard's eyes suddenly turned hard and cold again, his voice became angry again, as he started to speak about the dark lord, "Then there was Voldemort, the potential dark lord battling to control Tom, created out of Tom's hatred for his father, and his supposed guardians at the orphanage. He's a being created out of the hate and anger that Tom locked up inside himself and refused to release," Again Richard's tone of voice and expression changed to that of a weary and pained old man. It was an emotion that increased as he spoke, so that by the end of his speech, he was a quivering wreck mourning the loss of a friend who had been destroyed from within. It was clear that he felt exceptionally guilty about something, "In the end it consumed him, only for small periods at first, an hour or two, but enough to open the chamber of secrets and kill a muggle-born. Then Tom started to lose control for longer and longer periods, until finally just before the end of seventh year it consumed him utterly. He asked me to help him, to beat the monster within, but I couldn't," Tears started to well in Richard's eyes, much to his grandson's shock, "I failed him, Harry. I failed my best friend and look what happened, he became a mass murderer." Richard broke utterly as tears streamed down his face. His wife and son moved to comfort him. One of his grandsons stood rooted to the spot, shock replacing anger, as he dealt with what he had just heard. It didn't take long though to realise that Richard hated Voldemort as much as Harry did, the dark lord had effectively killed his best friend after all. 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

Sincerest apologies for taking so long, but I've been busy and when I've had free time, lazy. It's finally written though. Having said that it's not a paticularly good chapter, but then that's because it's lots of neccessary information with out much action, and only passing mention of the main plotline. 

The split personality idea was kind of last minute, but it doesn't disrupt the plot line that much. I had originally planned to use it, but dropped it a few weeks ago for a more original idea. It's back though, combined with the other idea, which I haven't given you any hints of yet. Suffice to say there is a lot more to be learnt about Tom Riddle's transformation into the snake faced dark lord we see in cannon, after all Richard does not know the full story. 

The other key plot point in this chapter is the Lords of Magic idea, which is mentionned in the title of this fic (Two Lords, anybody). Naturally the true significance of Harry's status as 'Lord of Blood Magic' is yet to be revealed, but no it does not include any special powers that turn him into superpowerful demi-god! Harry, and yes it will cause rifts with the Gryffindors and bring him closer to the Slytherins. 

Oh and Neville's Howler was inspired by Lokia, who seems to think that Neville is full of malice. 

Finally, Thank You to all those who reviewed Chapter Eleven. The reviews were much appreciated. 


	14. Journey to Changed Familiarity

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The various OCs belong to me. 

Posted 31st May 2003 

** ON TWO LORDS AND A PRINCE **

CHAPTER 13: JOURNEY TO CHANGED FAMILIARITY 

September the first soon arrived and for once Harry did not want to go back to school. Life at Llyn-y-Fach surrounded by his relatives was good, Malfoy was a frequent visitor and he was in constant contact with Ron. Surprisingly he had actually grown quite fond of his former enemy, who had an extremely sarcastic sense of humour that amused Harry greatly. Harry was pretty sure that the blond, even if he wouldn't admit it, saw Harry as a good friend despite the fact they found themselves on opposite sides of the war. It was a bond, which had developed over the month of August due to a shared passion for Quidditch, sarcasm and jest. The hatred may have disappeared but the rivalry between the two boys was stronger than ever. Malfoy had been immensely proud of finally beating Harry at Quidditch, even if it was during their fifth match if games at Hogwarts were included, it was a victory, which had resolved many of the issues the blond had in becoming friends with Harry. Malfoy's victory hadn't diminished his competitiveness though, much to Harry's delight, who enjoyed playing against someone who was almost as good a quidditch player as he was. Whilst Cho Chang wasn't a bad seeker, she certainly wasn't in the same league as either Harry or Draco talent wise. The real test for the boy's fragile friendship would be when they arrived at Hogwarts and had to pretend to be the enemies they were supposed to be. Then of course there was the war, of which they were poster boys for their respective sides. Surprisingly they hadn't let it get between them, but instead it had been a constant source of teasing, even so Harry was uncertain to how Draco would react when the death eaters began their attacks and whether it would tear the two new friends apart. 

Harry's friendship with Ron had survived Hermione's barrage of letters to Ron trying to persuade the redhead that Harry was evil. Ron was having none of it, partly Harry suspected because he was still annoyed at Hermione for dating Viktor Krum. Hermione had not been allowed to go to Bulgaria, but that hadn't stopped Viktor from holidaying in Italy in the same resort at the same time as Hermione. As a consequence Ron was already annoyed at the bushy haired girl even before she had met Harry in Rome, so there was no question of Ron taking Hermione's side. Consequently Hermione was supposedly not speaking to both Ron and Harry. 

The return to school was somewhat less chaotic and far more painless than what Harry was used to, then that wasn't surprising considering for the three previous years he had travelled to Kings Cross with the Weasley Family. This was further aided by the special portkey direct to Platform 9 3/4 Richard had managed to procure as a consequence of his ministry position. Harry was not best pleased with the prospect of using a portkey, he simply could not bring himself to trust that particular mode of travel anymore for fear it would lead him directly to Voldemort. He took it though, mainly through a lack of other options, as there was no Floo connection at Kings Cross and they didn't have the time to take muggle transport. 

Harry's cousin, Michael, who was starting his first year of Hogwarts disappeared off to meet his friends as soon as his father would let him, leaving Harry alone on the busy platform clutching the portkey. At least only for a few moments until he was approached by a grinning Seamus. 

"Harry!" the sandy blond haired boy cried, "How are you mate? You caused a bit of a stir." 

Harry grinned, adopting his golden boy façade. He was genuinely happy though that Seamus remained about his friends as the Irish Boy and his best friend, Dean, were the only two of his friends that hadn't written to him over the summer. 

"I'm fine despite all the hate mail I received," Harry replied, "Most of it from the death eaters, although I did receive a howler from Neville." 

"Neville sent you a howler!" Seamus exclaimed out of both mirth and surprise, giving a quick glance at their forgetful dorm mate who was being lectured by his grandmother, "What about Ron and Hermione? Are the golden trio still together?" The question was answered before Seamus could finish asking it, even Gregory Goyle could have worked out Harry's opinion of Hermione by the sneer that crossed his face at the mention of the bushy haired girl's name, "I guess not then." 

"No," Harry sneered, struggling to maintain his golden boy façade, "Not after she accused me of having joined Voldemort when we met up accidentally in Rome." 

Seamus' jaw dropped, "Bloody hell!" he said, clearly amazed by what he had heard. Then he began laughing. Harry wasn't particularly surprised by Seamus' humour, he was the type of person who saw the funny side of everything, "You a death eater! That's the funniest thing I've heard all year." 

"What was who thinking?" Another voice intervened from behind Seamus. Dean had just arrived, accompanied by his parents. 

"Hermione accused Harry of being a death eater!" Seamus explained, still sounding slightly dazed at hearing of the accusation. 

Dean goggled at the accusation, "What!" he exclaimed quietly sounding surprised and slightly confused as to the reasons behind the accusation, "You join the death eaters? I know you said some pretty controversial things, Seamus showed me the Prophet article, but that's just plain ridiculous." 

"That's her problem not mine," Harry stated with an edge to his voice, "If she insists on blowing everything out of all proportion then she doesn't deserve to be my friend." 

"I suppose that's one way to put it, but aren't you a little sad at the end of your friendship with Hermione?" Dean responded as the three boys began to push through the crowds towards the express after saying goodbye to their parents and wait for Seamus to receive a kiss on the cheek from his mother, much to the amusement of Dean, Harry and Harry's uncle Sam. 

"No," Harry replied without a second thought as they pushed their way past a group of third years, "I hate her too much." 

"You hate Hermione? Even after all you've been through together." Dean queried, sounding slightly surprised at his friend's statement. 

"No not real hatred that's reserved for Voldemort," Harry responded after a moment of silence to allow him to consider the answer, "It's more of an intense dislike, kind of like how I feel about Malfoy and Snape." 

"You don't hate Malfoy, even after all he's done to over the past four years." Seamus exclaimed as the three boys entered an empty compartment to the back of the train and sat down in it. 

"No it's not worth the energy. He's just an immature, prejudiced, attention-seeking git, it's not as though I want dead or anything," he lied surprisingly expertly, he didn't feel the least bit guilty about his failure to tell the truth as he had no choice. 

"What do you mean you do mean you don't want him dead?" Seamus asked, slightly confused as to how that would affect whether Harry hated the blond Slytherin or not. Dean seemed to be equally confused. 

"Hate," Harry stated, drawing out the word so as to make it sound dark and sinister. His expression darkened as he dropped the mask of the golden boy that he wore whenever he was around his housemates, "I should have known you wouldn't know the meaning of the word," Dean began to protest, but was silenced by Harry, "Hate is not merely an intense dislike. It is wanting someone to die as slowly and as painfully as possible. It is the desire to torture someone and laugh at their pain, to crush them and break them until they are no more than a quivering shell of a person who is a vessel for your sadistic pleasure." Harry gave a cruel smirk as forgotten dreams of torturing Voldemort sprung into his mind. It is a smirk that made both Seamus and Dean shiver, "When you hate your fondest dreams are filled with the glorious screams of your enemies pain, the perfect death becomes orgasmic and your life becomes one long quest to torment and destroy your foe. I hate Voldemort. Voldemort will die by hand and nothing whatsoever can stop it." 

There was a shocked silence while everyone processed what they had heard until finally a new voice spoke, vocalising the opinions of just about everyone that had heard Harry's speech. 

"Bloody hell mate," Ron said from the compartment doorway. Several students had heard Harry's supposedly uncharacteristic speech, forming a small crowd to gather around, "I knew you disliked Voldemort because of what he did to your parents, but I didn't know you hated him that badly." 

"Don't forget about Cedric, he was my friend too," Harry reminded Ron, while scanning the crowd, he noticed a Ravenclaw sixth year who he recognised as a friend of Cho Chang, as well as a Hufflepuff seventh year who was one of the chasers on their quidditch team. The latter's gaze seemed to soften slightly upon hearing the Gryffindor's second pronouncement. 

Harry's best friend walked into the compartment, closing the door behind him. Sensing that the show was over the crowd standing outside the compartment began to disperse. As a consequence they were left in relative peace when the train left the station at least until Lavender and Pavarti entered about ten minutes into the journey. 

"I'm not being rude or nothing but why aren't you two sharing a compartment with Hermione?" Lavender asked upon spotting Ron and Harry chatting avidly to Seamus and Dean about quidditch. Seamus had been extremely surprised to hear arguing in favour of the Wimbourne Wasps, but had yet to ask the reason for the raven-haired boy's change of allegiance. 

The scowl that crossed Harry's face didn't go unnoticed by the girls who quickly sat down before Harry had a chance to respond, "I don't know about Ron, I'd rather share a compartment with Malfoy than with that judgemental, arrogant, pretentious bitch," he snapped. The red head indicated his agreement as the two girls looked at him in shock. 

"You and Hermione have fallen out!" Lavender exclaimed, just as surprised by the turn of events as the boys had been, "Go on, tell us the juicy details." 

Harry began to tell a condensed and highly edited version of his summer, making sure to leave out any references to his nascent friendship with Malfoy. He couldn't resist going into a blow by blow of his duel/fight with Malfoy, even if he didn't mention the consequences of it or Malfoy's desperation just before he fell into unconsciousness. He knew that Malfoy would be furious about mentioning the fact that the fight took place because Ron would gloat, but that would only aid Malfoy's pretend hatred of Harry. Naturally he also failed to mention Sirius, as well as the conversation about the twin lords and Tom Riddle. He had already discussed the later with Ron, but had omitted any mention of the former until something of practical consequence came of it, he wasn't sure how the red-head would react to the news that Harry was the 'Lord' of what was commonly believed to be Dark Magic. 

"Your mothers family is some family, but then the arguments are understandable if you're related to Malfoy," Seamus surmised after the explanation, even if it was accompanied by a warning not to reveal that Harry and Malfoy were cousins. Harry knew that Pavarti would probably slip up at some stage, but with the warning it would be later rather than sooner. 

"I am not related to Malfoy and if you say otherwise I won't help you when Malfoy hexes you into next week," Harry insisted emphatically in precisely the same tone that he had used exactly a month previously just before the fateful duel. Of course this time he didn't believe what he was saying, but he had to keep up appearances. 

"Don't worry I won't say anything. I like you too much for that," Seamus replied, "Although I want to know whether you heard anything about your father's family, about from about your uncle?" 

Harry sighed, the subject of his father's ancestors was a sore one, he didn't like being descended from a bunch of evil, grovelling death eater types, but then Sirius had said that his father was even touchier on the subject, "I'm a descendant of Seth Potter," he said simply and firmly in a tone which begged no response. None was given verbally, even by Dean who looked as though he hadn't heard the infamous folk tale of the follower of Grindelwald whose defence was that Muggles were inhuman beasts ripe for the slaughter. The expressions of sympathy did not go unnoticed by Harry, who was pleased that his friends hadn't held his fathers ancestors against him. 

The girls were long gone when the compartment door flew open about two thirds of the way into the journey. Malfoy stood in the doorway, complete with sneer, his two cronies flanking him and a prefect badge pinned on his school robes. Harry glared at him, annoyed at the blond's overdramatic entrance. 

"Truce is over Potter," the Slytherin sneered, his smirk covering the lie expertly. The truce they had agreed was permanent, a fact that Harry had reminded Malfoy the last time he had seen him. Even so they had to be seen to be enemies, anything else was too dangerous for Malfoy and likely to lose Harry all of his friends. 

"About time. I'm fed up at having to be nice to you," he said coldly, standing up to meet the supposed threat. 

"No," Malfoy replied, "You'll need to save what little charm you have for Chang. I heard she's available now, after you got the dark lord to kill Diggory for you." 

Smash! Malfoy's head collided with the windows on the far side of the corridor. He was pinned down by an extremely angry Harry who refused to put up with any accusation that he was responsible for Cedric's death, especially from someone he regarded as a friend. The raven-haired boy had barely been able to resist hexing the blond, even if he had agreed not to fight each magically. Physical confrontations allowed them to whisper to each other without anyone else suspecting or overhearing. 

"Apologise or else," Harry demanded. He wasn't faking the angry tone this time. 

"I'm sorry but I had to provoke you," Draco whispered so that only Harry could hear or see him speak. Harry relaxed slightly, although so much that his friends would have noticed, "We need to meet up tomorrow in the old potions classroom." 

"OK," Harry responded equally as quietly and still somewhat angrily. To the observer the whole exchange had looked as though the archenemies had been glaring at each other. 

"It seems that your pathetic Gryffindor brain is unable to comprehend the fact I did not say you killed Diggory, merely that you are not entirely sorry to have him out of the way," Malfoy sneered for all to hear. It was an insult which sounded as if it ought to provoke Harry, but actually wouldn't in practice, meaning that Draco wouldn't be beaten to a pulp by an out of control Gryffindor. 

Instead Harry simply grabbed hold of him and pushed him onto the floor of the corridor before walking back into the compartment and slamming the door shut, an angry expression on his face. He didn't even notice Malfoy pull himself off the floor and stride dignifiedly down the corridor, his two cronies accompanying him. 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

Sincerest apologies for taking so long, but I had writers block on another fic that I'm writing, which had a knock on effect on this one. I'm not struggling to write this fic though, so I should be able to release another chapter by June 21st. I won't be abandonning this fic though, that will never happen and I hope that none of you will stop reading it even if it will technically become AU. 

I slipped in a little about Harry's fathers family as well. Thanks to his Uncle Sam (Lilly's elder brother) Harry knows a lot more about his father's family then I've given the impression of in the fic. I've mentionned the important bits, like the fact that the Potters are traditionally a dark family and that Snape was James' cousin, but there is a but more to the story of his grandfather which will revealed within the next couple of chapters. Also Harry's other Uncle (Harry 'Slinker' Potter, James' elder brother) has a major secret which Harry does not know yet, but which will be revealed soon. 

Finally, Thank You to all those who reviewed Chapter 12. The reviews were much appreciated. 


	15. Lions Dispute the Serpents

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The various OCs belong to me. 

Posted 14th June 2003 

** ON TWO LORDS AND A PRINCE **

CHAPTER 14: LIONS DISPUTE THE SERPENTS 

They arrived at Hogwarts amidst glorious evening sunshine, which made the old castle look both impressive and welcoming. For some reason though Harry wasn't quite as overjoyed to see the school as in previous years, probably because he no longer regarded it as home, Llyn-y-Fach had taken that place in his heart despite the fact he'd only been living at the welsh manor for only a month. Even so it was good to be back amongst the familiar surroundings and the routine of school after the upheaval and shocks of the summer. His return was not without worries though, mainly about how the rest of the students would react to him and how he would be able to maintain his tentative friendship with Malfoy. 

Harry was pleased to hear that the familiar voice of Hagrid shouting his customary cry of: "firs'-years! firs'-years over here!" above the noise of the platform. He was even happier to him call "Al' right, Harry," from across the platform as Harry pushed his way across the platform towards the carriages, a greeting which Harry returned, he had been worried that Hagrid would be angry at Harry for his criticisms of Dumbledore. 

Word quickly spread amongst the students that Snape was absent from the teacher's table as they walked towards the great hall. Malfoy had told Harry that both Voldemort and the ministry had no idea where Snape was and that he might miss the start of the school year but even so to actually have that confirmed was a shock. Needless to say Ron was extremely happy at the prospect of potions lessons without Snape a sentiment that was shared by both Dean and Seamus. Harry was more worried though even if he didn't like the man he was still one of his teachers, a sentiment shared for obvious reasons by the Slytherins, one of whom asked Professor McGonagall about the head of house only to be told that the headmaster would explain everything. 

All this was quickly driven out of Harry's mind by the three new teachers that were sitting at the head table, sitting in Professor Moody's old seat left was an old woman who Harry recognised instantly to his pleasure as old Mrs Figg, his mad babysitter and the woman who was supposed to protect him at Privet Drive. The other two faces were equally familiar. Sitting to Dumbledore's left was his father's brother and Harry's namesake dressed in some fine green robes that looked somewhat ceremonial, besides him was Harry's other uncle, Sam. Both men wore cold and calculating expressions on their faces as they scanned the faces that walked into the great hall, the former paying particular attention to the Slytherins. 

"What the hell are they doing here?" he exclaimed quietly to Ron who was walking alongside him. 

"You know them?" the redhead queried as they took their places at the Gryffindor table. 

"Yes, the woman's my old babysitter, Mrs Figg, and the two men are my Uncles, 'Slinker' and Sam." He explained hurriedly. 

"Your Uncles!" Ron said sounding surprised, "You said they were nice people, those two look pretty mean, although not as bad as Snape." 

"They are, they're just putting on act for the students," Harry responded, "When it came to pranks those two gave my father as good as they got when they were our age. They just made sure they were never traced to the trouble." 

A few moments later, Professor McGonagall led in a group of about sixty nervous looking first years, even Harry's cousin Owen who always seemed composed looked a little pale. It was another boy who caught Harry's eye though, it was clear from the way that Owen looked at him when the two first year's eyes met that a new rivalry had emerged to replace that of Harry and Draco. The boy in question was tall, with auburn hair that was a similar colour to Owen's hair. 

"Abikar, Anita!" McGonagall called after the sorting hat song had finished. A young Asian girl tried on the hat, which promptly sorted her into Ravenclaw. A couple of Hufflepuffs and the first new Gryffindor followed until one of Owen's friends was sorted into Slytherin without much hesitation. It was the student that was sorted just before Owen that caused all the talk though. 

"Dumbledore, Orion!" 

The object of Owen's wrath stepped forward somewhat more confidently than the rest and put the head on his head, with only a quick glance to his famous ancestor at the head table. It must have been at least five minutes before the hat finally announced "GRYFFINDOR" and a relieved Orion ran to the Gryffindor amidst loud cheers, which Harry contributed to. Owen was up next and took next to no time to be sorted into Slytherin. Sam made no reaction as his son strolled to the Slytherin table in a Malfoy-like manner. 

"Arrogant Prick," Orion Dumbledore muttered from his seat opposite Harry. 

"He's acting just like bloody Malfoy." Ron commented under his breath, but sufficiently loudly so as Harry could hear what he said. 

"He'll be pleased to hear that, Owen hero worships Malfoy." Harry replied after they had celebrated Alberta Finchley being sorted into Gryffindor. 

"You mean that he's your cousin?" Ron asked sympathetically, "You know, the one you keep on complaining about because he's worse than Malfoy." 

Harry nodded in reply. Unlike Draco, who revelled in the attention Owen gave him, Harry did not like his second youngest cousin mainly because he possessed the bad combination of Malfoy's beliefs and arrogance along with the kind of seriousness and pomposity displayed by Percy Weasley. At least the real article had a sense of humour and refused to take Harry's teasing of Malfoy and his opinions personally, unlike Owen who took everything Harry said to his hero seriously. 

"You're his cousin!" the young Dumbledore exclaimed quietly from opposite Harry, "You mean he has decent family! How is that possible?" 

"He's been corrupted by the Malfoy family. He idolises Draco Malfoy who's in my year," Harry explained, "Most of the rest of my relatives are decent people though. His grandfather is deputy head of the Department of Mysteries for instance." 

"Malfoys!" Orion exclaimed, "Why on earth does your grandfather allow people near him?" 

"Blame my grandmother, she still regards them as family despite their allegiance," Harry answered, "Besides my grandfather thinks he can persuade Draco to join the light side if he's around often enough. Hasn't worked though." 

"Not if he goes around calling my grandpa a senile old fool who is going to lose us the war and that the rest of the light side were incompetent and couldn't do anything without grandpa. Not even you went that far," the auburn haired first year hissed angrily, indicating Harry at the end of his tirade. 

"That's because I'm not a bloody death eater wannabe, even if he won't admit because he's afraid of his parents reaction." Harry replied tersely, his annoyance aimed at Owen not Orion. 

"Is that because Voldemort killed your parents?" Orion asked, causing everyone to flinch at the dark lord's name. Harry nodded in reply. There were other reasons for the Evans family dislike of Voldemort, including the 'death' of Tom Riddle, but these were far too complex to tell a first year during the sorting ceremony. 

Harry, Ron and the first year fell into silence to watch the sorting ceremony. Most notable was a run of eight successive Slytherins started by "Nixon, Richard!" and ended only by a friend of Orion's named Thomas Reynolds, who sat down next to the auburn haired first year at the Gryffindor table. He also recognised the surnames of several death eaters among those that were sorted into Slytherin, most notably Lacetter and Nott who seemed to know each other. The later also gave his Ravenclaw namesake a poisonous and somewhat superior glare as he walked past. Harry guessed there was a family dispute between the two branches of the Nott family over allegiances in the current war, as he knew that the elder Nott was no death eater supporter. 

Finally the sorting finished and the hat and stool were cleared away by Professor McGonagall allowing the headmaster to stand up and introduce the feast, "I have a few words to say," he said unusually solemnly, "Uneaten food is waste." 

The headmaster's great grandson burst into hysterics as the feast appeared, causing a few strange looks from the other tables. Reynolds, who was sitting besides the younger Dumbledore, ignored his friend and began to tuck into the feast, pausing only to ask to see Harry's scar. Harry ate in silence; Ron was too busy stuffing himself to talk. Orion soon recovered from his laughter and tucked into the fest claiming that the headmaster's comments were an inside joke from the Dumbledore family reunion. 

"You took a long time to be sorted, Ori," Reynolds said to his friend, once the Gryffindor table had stopped paying attention to the younger Dumbledore. 

"Yes," Orion replied, sounding as if he was holding something back, "The hat couldn't decide between placing me here or in Ravenclaw. Glad I got Gryffindor though, you know what Dad's like…" 

Reynolds nodded, "Gryffindor or bust," he said, interrupting his friend. 

"…Exactly. Grandpa wouldn't have cared though. Heck, I could have been sorted into Slytherin and he still wouldn't have cared one way or the other." 

"Talking about Slytherin, what about Rich's belief that you were going to be sorted there? He seemed totally convinced that you would end up with them." Reynolds replied. It seemed Harry hadn't been the only who could whether the auburn haired boy was holding back. 

"That was Rich being hopeful; look where he's sitting." Orion replied glancing across the hall to his friend. 

Reynolds grinned, "At the Slytherin table. But come on, the hat must have considered putting you in Slytherin," the brown haired first year continued sounding slightly exasperated. 

Orion glanced quickly around to see if anyone was listening before whispering his reply to his friend. Fortunately Harry had fifteen years of experience from living at the Dursleys of appearing not to be listening when he actually was. 

"It gave me a choice, Gryffindor or Slytherin. Naturally I choose Gryffindor." 

"It gave you a choice!" Reynolds exclaimed in a tone of voice considerably louder than the one Orion had been speaking in. 

"That's not all," Orion continued, still not raising his tone of voice beyond a whisper, "After I chose, it decided it wanted me in Slytherin…" 

"What!" Reynolds exclaimed, forgetting that he was supposed to talking quietly, "Then what are you doing here? Everyone knows that you can't sway the sorting." Harry looked surprised; he had certainly managed it in his first year. 

"Grandpa did, says he was nearly sorted into Slytherin, but then he is a Lord of Magic," Orion said. Harry was not in the least bit surprised to hear that Dumbledore had done the same thing he had done, the headmaster was certainly manipulative enough to be a Slytherin, even if he was far too righteous. That little piece of information also offered the first practical benefit of being the Lord of Blood Magic, "I used Logic. After all, I wouldn't have survived five minutes in Slytherin because of all the death eater wannabes. That's when it tried to sort me into Ravenclaw. I spent the next five minutes trying to persuade it to sort me into Gryffindor, saying that Ravenclaw wasn't one of the original choices. I think it got fed up in the end and gave in." Reynolds laughed, but didn't say anything because Ron, who seemed to have overheard despite Orion's secrecy, got there first. 

"You were nearly sorted into Slytherin, bloody hell." 

"There's nothing wrong with Slytherin in principle," Harry intervened, responding to Ron's prejudices. Prejudices which he no longer held, "It's the beliefs of the people who get sorted there that makes Slytherin evil, not their character traits. Ambition and cunning aren't evil, but wanting to kill all muggle borns certainly is." Ron looked as if Harry had spoken gobbledegook. 

"He's right. Not all Slytherins are evil, just most of them," Orion said, amidst doubtful looks from all those who had heard, "Mad Eye Moody was a Slytherin, and nobody has ever said that he's evil." 

"Well no," Ron replied, speaking for the Gryffindors that had stopped their own conversations to listen, "But he is a bloody lunatic. You should have seen him in class last year." 

"Moody isn't mad, he's completely paranoid. He just doesn't trust anyone. How Slytherin is that?" Harry responded dismissively, not bothering to raise the point that Moody hadn't taught them the previous year. After all Crouch had done a good enough impression so as to fool one of the old auror's best friends for nine months. 

"But the Slytherins are all sneaky bastards, that's evil," claimed a fourth year who was sitting several seats down from Harry. The raven-haired boy shook his head in exasperation at his housemates prejudiced comments, attitudes such as that would not win the war. 

"They're not sneaky, they're cunning and there is nothing wrong with that," he explained deceptively calmly, "There are limits to bravery. If you rush in without thinking you're relying on your luck, which will run out eventually. That's where cunning and a good plan come in, it means you're more likely to survive." 

"There are limits to cunning too," Hermione argued forcefully. He hadn't noticed her sitting in between Neville and Ginny, several seats to Ron's left. "It doesn't matter what the objectives are you can not justify immoral actions, like deceit or killing." 

"You weren't saying that in second year, nor would you say it during the middle of a battle," Harry responded. The two first years sitting opposite Harry had gone quiet and were listening avidly to the argument, "There is nothing wrong with deceit as long as its not malicious, just as there isn't anything wrong with killing in self defence. As long as you only harm enemies moral rules are pretty much irrelevant." 

There was a stunned silence at the Gryffindor table, as everyone was too shocked to speak until Ron voiced what was on everyone's mind, "You sound just like a bloody Slytherin." he said gruffly. 

"Well I was nearly sorted into Slytherin, you know," Harry replied with a shrug of the shoulders. He'd accepted his Slytherin side over the summer, mainly because he had to. If he hadn't he wouldn't have survived his month on the run nor would he be able to survive the war. Not that he didn't have Gryffindor traits, such as bravery, too; they just weren't as prominent as they used to be. 

Another period of stunned silence ensued, followed by a some mutterings from Hermione that went along the lines of, "I should have known." Ron was slightly more complimentary, saying that it was likely that Harry hadn't been and that the news whilst surprising wouldn't affect their friendship. A crescendo of gossip spread across the hall as the news spread, until it reached the ears of Draco Malfoy at the Slytherin table, who faked an outstandingly convincing look of shock and said something to Pansy Parkinson that caused her to start giggling. Grey eyes met green across the great hall in a look that clearly said that Malfoy was going to use this information against Harry in their public 'enmity' now that it was public knowledge. Harry merely smirked in response, urging Malfoy to try; knowing that if he did the blond would end being humiliated in front school. 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

As a special treat, I posted the next chapter at the same time. As I said before I will continue this fic until it is finished regardless of book five's impending release nor will this fic contain any spoilers for OotP after its release. 

Secondly, Snape fans, before you flame me for having your man disappear, he will be back teaching Potions and more importantly being Slytherins' head of house after Halloween. Until then, well you'll see. 

Finally, Thank You to all those who reviewed Chapter 12. The reviews were much appreciated. If you want me to e-mail you when I update this fic leave your e-mail address in your review. 


	16. Humiliation by House Stereotype

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The various OCs belong to me. 

Posted 14th June 2003 

** ON TWO LORDS AND A PRINCE **

CHAPTER 15: HUMILIATION BY HOUSE STEREOTYPE 

After the feast was over and the plates had been cleared away, Dumbledore stood up to make his start of term speech. 

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts," he said, "Many of you will notice the absence of Professor Snape, who has gone missing." There were a few shocked murmurs, especially from the Slytherin table. 

"Greasy git's probably run off to join you-know-who," Ron muttered into Harry's ear. 

"We do know that he is alive and hope that he will be able to return to his duties by Christmas. In the mean time Professor Evans will be taking potions classes," 

There was polite applause for Sam from the students, who acknowledged with a wave of his hand, loudest of which seemed to be from Malfoy. Orion Dumbledore, who was sitting opposite Harry and had already made an enemy of Sam's son, Owen, didn't clap at all. 

"And Professor Figg, who has replaced Professor Moody as Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, will be head of Slytherin house," 

There was very little applause for Arabella Figg, not even from the Slytherins who mostly distrusted her because of her well-known links with the headmaster. Harry didn't bother welcoming her either, in his mind she didn't deserve it because she had lied to him for fifteen years and done nothing as his supposed family abused him. 

"Thirdly, I must introduce to you Prince Henry Drakonmire," Harry's jaw dropped at the news that his uncle was a prince as a welcoming cheer echoed throughout the Great Hall. The man in question shot his nephew a playful look, which dared Harry to claim he had already known about his uncle's status, "He is here on a diplomatic mission and will be staying for the rest of the year. He has also agreed to teach extra Advanced Defence against the Dark Arts classes for sixth and seventh years outside of normal teaching hours," A few whispers could be heard, especially among the older Ravenclaws. Harry made a note to ask Slinker whether he could take these classes too "However, participation will require the permission of your parents. Those of you interested in attending should speak to Professor Figg. 

"On a lighter note, it is my pleasure to announce that the inter house quidditch cup is back on," There were resounding cheers, especially from the quidditch teams, "Trials for those of second year and above will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house team should contact Madam Hooch. 

"Mr Filch, the caretaker, has informed me that Exploding gobstones have been added to the list of forbidden items. The full list is available in the caretaker's office if anybody wishes to look at it. Mr Filch has also reminded me to tell you that magic in the corridors is strictly forbidden. 

"First years and some older students are reminded that the Forbbiden Forest is out of bounds," Professor Dumbledore glanced at the Weasley twins and at Harry. 

"Finally, I must remind you that Voldemort has returned," Virtually the whole school flinched at the dark lord's name. Harry noticed some of the Slytherins give an evil smirk; Malfoy surprisingly was not one of them. The Headmasters gaze had been solemn and deadly serious with a tone of voice to match, the ever present twinkle in his eyes had disappeared, "As a consequence students are prohibited from leaving the castle after dark unless accompanied by a teacher and all quidditch practices must be supervised. Furthermore I must impress on that these are dark and dangerous times. Now more than ever we must put aside our differences to unite and work together to defeat our common enemy. Do not listen to the siren calls of the enemy," Dumbledore's gaze lingered on the Slytherins, some of whom shifted uncomfortably under it, "He can offer only death, destruction and power which he does not possess. When the time comes to make choices, chose what is right not what is easy." Suddenly his tone of voice became lighter and more cheerful, as the twinkle returned to his eyes, "Now off to bed. You have classes tomorrow and it wouldn't be good if you were half asleep." 

"Hey Potter," A familiar voice drawled across the crowd as Harry reached the doors leading to the entrance hall, "I always knew you were a reject, but thanks for confirming it for us." Harry spun around, behind him stood Malfoy with a sneer on his face, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. 

"What on earth are you on about?" he asked dumbly, hoping that Malfoy would mention his sorting more specifically. 

"You said that you nearly sorted into Slytherin, but I suppose you and your reject brain have already forgotten that." Malfoy snapped back, falling right into Harry's trap. 

"You know, I've always imagined what it would have been like if I'd been sorted into Slytherin," Harry said thoughtfully, "Imagine it," He gave an exaggerated sigh and began to speak in a dreamy voice, "We could have been friends, allies, brothers even. We would have been death eaters together, grovelling in front of Voldemort kissing his dirty old robes. We would have watched in awe as he tortured his own followers, our friends, and thanked profusely when he needlessly tortured us too, for his own enjoyment. But alas, it was not to be," 

Harry glanced around at the gathered crowd before continuing with the next part of his speech. Most people, including a few of the light side supporting Slytherins were laughing while Malfoy and some of the other Slytherins were fuming, at the back of the crowd he spotted Professor Figg and his uncle Sam, his new potions teacher. 

"But instead, I was sorted into Gryffindor," he said his tone of voice switching to a depressed and disgusted drawl, "I had to be strong, independent, powerful, I have to make my own decisions," he continued slowly lingering over each item in his list as if it were the most horrific thing in the world, "I'm treated fairly and with respect and do you what? I don't even get tortured!" He shook his head sadly, "But that's life." 

Malfoy's face was a picture of pure anger. He was right on the ragged edge, desperately trying not to draw his wand and hex Harry into oblivion and having to draw on every ounce of his self control to do so. Creating a twitch that was hilariously funny and made Harry burst out into fits of laughter. 

Bang! Everyone suddenly stopped laughing as a loud noise echoed throughout the great hall, followed by Sam's voice shouting above the crowd, "You're blocking the doorway, Potter. Twenty points from Gryffindor." 

The red headed potions professor pushed as way though the crowd towards Harry, a fake scowl on his face, as the Slytherins, Malfoy especially, visibly relaxed. It was clear that he wasn't truly angry as his eyes were laughing but that it was façade designed to help ease the tension Harry's comments had created. 

"Dumbledore wants to see you, tell him I award you twenty points." Sam whispered to Harry once he was in sufficient range so that nobody else could hear him. The gathered crowd, sensing the show was over had already begun to push its way past Harry and out of the great hall. Harry followed them and made his way to the headmaster's office as requested by both Sam and Orion. He caught up with the old man just outside his office 

"Ah, Harry," the headmaster said, "I must congratulate you on your performance in the great hall. I'm certain that it merits, say, twenty points to Gryffindor." 

"That's what Sam said, professor," Harry replied sweetly as they made their way up to the headmasters office, "He asked you to give me twenty points." 

"Then consider it done," Dumbledore replied with a smile as they entered his office. He indicated for Harry to take a seat. Harry complied warily, a distrustful expression on his face. 

"I know that I haven't acted in your best interest in the past," Dumbledore said wearily. He looked very old. Harry snorted, at the headmaster's words, regarding them as a gross understatement, "However, one should not dwell one's past mistakes and forget about the present, especially in times such as these. I did not call you here to discuss the past, but rather to discuss the present and the future…" 

"You can say what you like Professor," Harry intervened fiercely, fire blazing in his eyes. He neither trusted not liked the headmaster now, "But I want answers. I want to discuss the past, I want to know why you decided to give me the Dursleys and let them abuse me as much as they damn well wanted. And until I get answers I refuse to talk about anything else." 

Dumbledore sighed, "I did not want you to grow up in the wizarding world, knowing of your fame. I thought it most probable that you let it get to your head," he said eventually, "Then there was the issue of your safety. If you had stayed in the wizarding world, everyone would have known where you were including loyal death eaters looking at avenge their master. I know your family are well protected but then so were the Longbottoms," the headmaster left the sentence hanging. The horrific thought of his grandparents lying unresponsive in St. Mungo's crossed his mind, driven insane by the Cruciatus curse. He shook his head, clearing it of the nightmare. 

"That still doesn't explain why you insisted I stay there after you find out they were abusing me." He argued coldly, silently acknowledging Dumbledore's arguments. 

"Indeed," the headmaster replied is tone equally as weary as before, "But then I have no satisfactory explanation for my actions beyond the fact I did not know that your treatment at Privet Drive was so bad. If I had known I would have removed you immediately…" The headmaster never got to finish what he was saying before he was interrupted by a bitter laugh from Harry. 

"I am not here to hear you lies, Professor," he said, "You have no excuse whatsoever and you know it, that is all I need to hear." 

"Then it is a mistake I apologise for with all my heart," the headmaster said, his solemn eyes meeting Harry's brilliant emerald, "I am not Voldemort, I would deliberately hurt you, but all choices have unforeseen consequences some positive, some negative. In this case they were all negative." 

"Apology accepted," Harry acknowledged curtly, before waiting for the headmaster to speak again. He hadn't paid attention to the rest of the headmaster's comments; he wasn't in the mood to listen to the old man's moralising. There was a moment's silence. 

"As I said before I did not call you here to discuss the past, but rather the present and the threat of Voldemort," Dumbledore said slightly less seriously than before, "Now I am sure I have no need to inform you of the fact that with the dark lord's return you are in severe danger." 

Harry began to protest that he was not a child and did not need protection and certainly wouldn't trust any protection the headmaster gave him, but he was cut off by a wave of the professor's hand. 

"I am aware of you lack of faith in any protection I can give you and that you have proven yourself capable several times of defeating Voldemort. In fact I would encourage such an attitude as long as it does not impede our ability to co-operate over other matters," Harry looked at the headmaster in shock, he had not been expecting the headmaster to encourage him to be independent in thought. Dumbledore laughed gently at his pupil's reaction, 

"My dear boy, I have been trying to protect you for the past fifteen years and failed miserably, even when you were willing to let me. Whatever makes you think I can protect someone who does not wish to be protected? Besides you can contribute far more to the war effort by using your own judgement rather than blindly following my own. As much as I would like not to be I am not omniscient nor am I omnipotent. I do make mistakes and errors of judgement and it is up to those around me to correct these. Now, you are not here to listen to an old man's ramblings, instead I wish to make you an offer." 

Harry's gaze became warier than before when he heard this. Despite the old man's words he did not fully believe that he had totally given up on manipulating Harry, as such it paid to be wary least he be trapped doing the headmasters bidding and with no means to escape. 

"I am currently head of an organisation named the Order of the Phoenix, which is dedicated to eradicating evil and those who use magic for malicious and destructive purposes. As a consequence of the minister's denial it is us who is currently us who is co-ordinating the effort against Voldemort. We believe you would have a lot to contribute to the war and as such I have instructed to offer you membership of the Order on their behalf. I do not need a response right away, but the sooner I get the one the better." 

Harry thought for a few moments before replying. His natural inclination was to accept without question, but then his previous worry about being manipulated came into his mind causing him to ask a question instead. "This order, I would be able to resign from it any time, if I wanted to?" 

"Of course," Dumbledore answered kindly. 

Harry didn't hesitate to reply, "Then I'm in," he said with a broad grin, happy that the headmaster would not get in the way of his quest for vengeance against Voldemort. 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

I said most of what I had to say at the end of the previous chapter so theres nothing to say here, except this is the last chapter posted before OotP is released and that don't expect two chapters at once ever again. I just happened to be on a roll. 

Secondly, Snape fans, before you flame me for having your man disappear, he will be back teaching Potions and more importantly being Slytherins' head of house after Halloween. Until then, well you'll see. 

Finally, Thank You to all those who reviewed Chapter 12. The reviews were much appreciated. If you want me to e-mail you when I update this fic leave your e-mail address in your review. 


	17. Gifts from Fanged Family

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The various OCs belong to me. 

Posted 24th June 2003 

** ON TWO LORDS AND A PRINCE **

CHAPTER 16: GIFTS FROM FANGED FAMILY 

It turned out that Harry's first order meeting was that very evening at ten o'clock, leaving Harry with not enough time to get back to Gryffindor Tower to unpack. He didn't even bother going back either, preferring to make his way down to the dungeons to speak to Sam, if only to ask him about Slinker's title. As it was Harry's new potions professor didn't seem all that surprised when his nephew came knocking on his office door. 

"I thought I'd be seeing you tonight," Sam commented when Harry walked in, "If only to ask about Slinker," He didn't wait for Harry to comment before continuing, "His highness is talking to the Slytherins right now, but has promised to stop by here before he goes to the Order Meeting." Sam said his best friend's title in a mocking tone, which indicated he obviously didn't take Slinker's position very seriously. 

"Is he trying to take Figg's place as temporary Head of Slytherin then?" Harry asked curiously. Slinker and Sam's friendship had begun long before Hogwarts, and had survived pretty much intact during their school years despite the fact that they had been sorted into different houses. Samuel Evans had been a Ravenclaw, whilst Harry 'Slinker' Potter had been a Slytherin at a time when the Slytherin name had deserved it's reputation as being synonymous with death eater, Slinker and his friend, Julian, being two of just four light side supporting Slytherins. 

"Yes, he's afraid that with Figg in charge Slytherin will spiral of control just as they did during the last war. If it's possible she was a worse choice for Head of Slytherin than Professor McKlusky ever was." Sam replied. He sounded slightly concerned by the prospect. Harry had heard stories of Hogwarts during the last war, and the outright hostility between Slytherin and the other houses. Apparently their head of house, who was another close ally of Dumbledore, was powerless to prevent most of the Slytherins from openly declaring their allegiance to Voldemort and terrorising the school. 

"But surely Slinker won't make much difference, he's on the light side too. Draco would ignore someone who wasn't neutral or on the dark side and I'm sure he wouldn't be the only one." Harry asked, echoing Sam's worry. Having said that he knew the Slytherins would listen to Snape, even if he had betrayed Voldemort, simply because they believed the Potions Master always put their interests before anything else. 

"I don't think that their head of house would have to actually be neutral as long as he or she pretends to be for the Slytherin's sake." Sam theorised, "McKlusky made the mistake during the last war of trying to hard to convert the neutrals to the light side and in doing so she drove them to the dark side instead. I doubt either Slinker or Snape would make the same mistake, although Figg would." 

"Well Figg isn't exactly known for doing things correctly is she?" Harry responded snidely. He was never going to forgive the old woman for failing him during his time at the Dursleys. 

"She is getting on a bit," Sam replied, laughing at Harry's hatred for his old babysitter, "Besides she's known for her work on theoretical defence not monitoring or mentoring young wizards." 

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly, "So why was she given the job of protecting me in the first place?" He asked angrily. To his mind the fact that she wasn't qualified for the task of protecting him was further evidence that Dumbledore really didn't care for him at all. 

"Probably because she was the only one available for the job." Sam said with a frown, as the office door opened, revealing a frustrated looking Slinker. 

"I know that frown," He said upon seeing Sam, "It means you don't know the answer." 

The object of accusation scowled at his best friend, "It does not. I gave an answer didn't I?" He snapped back stubbornly. Harry could tell that Sam wasn't angry but even so the Potions Professor seemed a little offended by the teasing. Slinker merely shook his head with dismay at his friend's reaction. 

"It doesn't mean you're right," Slinker replied with a slight playful smirk. 

"I probably I am though," Sam retorted confidently, "I mean how many other order members would be willing to do the job." 

"True," Slinker responded still smirking slightly. It was an expression that screamed 'I know something you don't', "But I think the fact she's a squib might be more relevant in this instance. There was nothing left for her in the wizarding world after her husband died." Both Harry and Sam looked at him in shock. 

"Then what on earth is she doing teaching Defence against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, not quite believing his ears. He certainly didn't hold that fact against her, but he knew some who would, telling them would be a more than suitable means of revenge against the woman who had failed him. 

"Jack Figg married a squib!" Sam exclaimed at the same as Harry asked his question. He was equally as shocked by the revelation of Arabella Figg's lack of magic as his nephew. 

"Yes, It's all in the Clan archives." Slinker replied seriously, responding to he friend's question before answering Harry's, "The Figg family heir fell in love with the squib sister of the girl he was promised to and married her instead. My dad told me before he died that the only reason why she studied Defence theory in the first place was to help her husband through his auror training. Just as well she did huh? Her theories were a major help in winning the last war and now she's here to teach them to you lot." 

"Clan Archives?" Harry queried, not really paying attention to the explanation beyond the fact she seemed to be an expert in theoretical defence. He was more interested in this clan that his uncle seemed to belong to, he assumed that this clan was what Slinker was Prince of. 

"The archives of the Drakonmire Clan are extremely extensive," Slinker explained absently. Harry couldn't decide whether he was hiding something or merely far more interested in discussing Arabella Figg than answering questions about his own life. Harry had a suspicion that it was the former and that the disinterest was merely a cover for nerves. Sam seemed to agree with him. 

"Of course they're extensive," Sam replied curtly with a pointed look to Slinker that demanded he should tell the truth, "They belong to a clan of immortal Vampires." 

"Vampires!" Harry choked, looking at Slinker strangely. He hadn't noticed it before but he did have a pale, gaunt face even if he didn't have the fangs to go with it, "You're a Vampire?" 

The prince of the Drakonmire Clan sent his friend a short glare, which was returned with a fierce questioning glare that made you feel as though you were a naughty boy caught stealing. It was the kind of look that Professor McGonagall gave troublemakers such as the twins. "You were going to tell him, weren't you?" Sam asked sternly. The slight guilty look on Slinker's face gave away the answer. 

"Eventually," he said calmly, his tone of voice not matching the expression on his face, "but these things have to take time. Whilst I have every confidence in Harry not to hold my species against me, it would be better if he knew the fact about our kind from the fiction before he found out." 

"So basically you didn't trust me to know the truth?" Harry asked bitterly, sending a short glare at the uncle who had tried to deceive him. Subconsciously he knew that his uncle had a good reason for not telling him, Vampires didn't exactly have the best of reputations, but that did not affect his temper or the hurt he felt at being distrusted. 

There was a short silence in which it became obvious that Slinker wouldn't answer the question. Harry didn't need Sam's explanation to understand why. "No, he was just being a coward who didn't want to take the risk that you might reject him," he said pointedly, giving Slinker another harsh look. 

"Hey, I am not a coward and you know it," Slinker protested in response. His cowed look replaced by one of indignity. He may have been a Slytherin at school, but Slinker Potter was more than willing to go in head first, wands cursing if a suitable alternative was not to be found. In fact it was the combination of courage and cunning that had got him to where he was in the first place. 

"Of course, that explains your phobia for stags," Sam replied with a small smile as he remembered an incident during their seventh year which involved a stag which he was later informed to be James Potter's animagus form. Slinker had been convinced, correctly, the stag was about to attack them and had made a hasty retreat. 

"The damn thing was going to attack me," Slinker responded hotly, "I just had better things to do with my time than get myself killed by wild animals." 

"Wild animals?" Harry queried chirpily. He couldn't help grinning slightly at the thought that had just entered his head, "This wild animal, it wouldn't happen to be a stag animagus would it?" 

Sam smirked in response, "Of course," he said. "Who else would it be?" Harry couldn't help bursting into laughter. 

"No-one, James and Sirius always were the biggest pair of wild animals you could hope to meet. That's probably why Hagrid loved them so much," Slinker commented blithely, spoiling the joke Sam and Harry had against him. "At least they gave me good practice for the Selection Trials. I suppose I ought to thank Sirius for that." 

"Selection trials?" Harry queried. He had no clue what Slinker was on about, but then it was probably something to do with the Vampires, which they had not covered in DADA. Sam, for some unknown reason, seemed to know about what his best friend was talking about. 

"Selection for the clan prince," Slinker explained to Harry, "To be selected you have to go through a series of trials, fights and duels, so that only the strongest person becomes Prince. The fact I won at such a young age shocked many people, but then I was one of the few trialists to have studied Channelling the One Power, which gave me a huge advantage." 

"Why? Is it incredibly powerful form of magic?" Harry asked perking up at hearing something that might give him an advantage in a fight against Voldemort. But then there was the possibility he wouldn't be able to learn to cast it, given that his uncle was a Vampire, even so it was worth hoping. 

"Blood magic is more powerful, but unlike Channelling is hopeless in combat because of the blood sacrifice that is needed. The real killer though is the fact it's the only type of wandless magic that cannot be blocked, even by another channeler, " Slinker intoned, a small smirk crossing his face at the sight of the hopeful expression on his nephew's face, "And yes I will be teaching you how to channel, you will most probably need it to defeat Voldemort." A smile broke out on Harry's face. "Although you must not tell anyone until I've obtained a licence for you from the International Confederation of Wizards and even then it would be better if you told no-one, Channelling is regarded as one of the darkest of the dark magics." Harry didn't bat an eyelid at this; he didn't really care what people thought as long as it was useful. 

"Dumbledore also wants you to attend the Advanced Defence classes I'll be giving on Tuesday and Thursday evenings and I agree with him. Your channelling ability ought to be kept for special occasions." Harry nodded in agreement; it was always wise to keep your trump card up your sleeve, especially when facing someone as tricky and dangerous as Voldemort. 

"So when do I start?" Harry asked hopefully. He was looking forward to the promised classes from Slinker after all they would be incredibly useful, certainly more so than the theoretical stuff he would be learning with Figg. 

"Tomorrow evening. Channelling is extremely difficult to master the sooner we start the soon you'll be able to do it," Slinker replied, before producing a small pouch from a pocket inside his robes. "You'll need this too," he continued handing the pouch to Harry. Inside was a ring with a crest of a snake coiled round a lightening bolt, also etched on it was the motto "Puissant et Pur." It was a beautiful piece of jewellery. 

"Your father's signet ring," he explained as Harry looked at the ring in awe, "It's supposed to be worn by the head of the Potter family. I've been safeguarding it for the past fifteen years but it's yours by right as I ceased to be a true Potter when I was bitten nearly twenty years ago. I'm not going to give you illegal channelling lessons in Hogwarts where Dumbledore would know about it, so I'll be taking you to the Family Mansion in Upper Wimscot and teach you there." 

"How are we going to get there and back without Dumbledore noticing? It's not as though we can use the Floo." Harry asked He'd known that Wimscot Manor was the ancestral home of the Potter family and that it belonged to him. He also knew that it was in a small Village in the Cotswolds, but beyond that he knew very little about it and he'd certainly never been there. 

"With the ring and a special portkey," Slinker responded cryptically, "It's a technique the Order uses too, although you won't get your Order Ring until you get to the meeting place, this evening you'll be portkeying to a different location." 

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but Sam cut him off. "Talking of your Order meeting it's five to ten, if you don't leave now you'll be late," he warned sharply. Harry glanced up at the clock on the wall, he hadn't realised that he'd been in his uncle's office for that long. Neither it appeared had Slinker who gave Sam his goodbyes and then escorted Harry to Dumbledore's office where the portkey to the headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix was waiting for him. 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

I've altered a little of the background info to this fic so as to take into account infomation revealed in OotP, none of the alterations are major spoilers nor will I mention what has changed as a result of reading OotP in my authors notes. I do want to make clear however that neither Tonks nor Luna will be in this fic and that the character that dies does not have a major part role. Furthermore, if you have read OotP do not include spoilers for it in your review, in case some who has not read the book browses the review page. 

Secondly, the concept of Channelling was inspired by Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series as such the concepts related to it belong to him, not to me nor to J.K. Rowling. The only major change that I will make to the concept is the absence of the taint on _Saidin_, for reasons which should be obvious to Wheel of Time fans. 

Thirdly, the Potter family motto is French for 'Powerful and Pure'. 

Finally, Thank You to all those who reviewed Chapters 14 and 15. The reviews were much appreciated. If you want me to e-mail you when I update this fic leave your e-mail address in your review. 


	18. Rings On Orderly Phoenixes

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The various OCs belong to me. 

Posted 24th July 2003 

** ON TWO LORDS AND A PRINCE **

CHAPTER 17: RINGS OF ORDERLY PHOENIXES 

The portkey, which Professor Dumbledore gave, Harry sent him to a small windowless room with bare stone walls. It wasn't just the fact that it reminded Harry of a prison cell that caused the raven-haired boy to leap to alert and nearly attack the man that entered the room from the plain wooden door at the far wall. It was just as well that he didn't as the newcomer turned out to be Remus. 

"Careful Harry. I know I was a little angry with you the last time I saw you, but there's need to hex my head off," The werewolf said placatingly as Harry relaxed slightly after recognising that his former professor held no threat. 

"I can't be too cautious now that Voldemort is back and Dumbledore's portkey did dump me into a bloody prison cell," Harry responded, sounding justly bitter about the destination of the enchanted phoenix pendant that the headmaster had given him. 

Remus gave a ghost of a smile. Harry initially thought it was an expression of compassion before rejecting that explanation as him being cynical and resolving himself to not interpret his father's friend's actions in a more positive light. If there was one emotion that Harry had grown to hate more than anything it was sympathy, mainly because it normally disguised a lack of understanding and was a cover for inaction.

"'Mad-Eye' Moody designed the security system. So what would you expect other than complete paranoia?" Remus explained in a manner, which seemed to explain that his brief smile was one of mild amusement. 

"But still he could at least treat me properly. As a new recruit I deserve some respect, not the abuse that Mad Eye calls security." Harry responded bitterly. Whilst he believed that caution was both necessary and a good idea, it was a distinct idea from paranoia. Whilst Dumbledore's judgement was extremely dodgy at times, the headmaster was sensible to check who he was handing a portkey to, before handing the said object out to whoever needed it. 

"You'll have to wait a few moments for that while Campbell finishes making your Order Ring, which will allow you past the security system. You can't leave this room until you've got one," Remus replied sympathetically. He understood Harry's dislike of the distrust and suspicion that 'Mad-Eye' subjected all the new recruits to, not only had he undergone the same process but it hadn't affected him as much as it had Harry, he had expected it because of his condition. Harry however was the boy who lived and one of the figureheads of the light side and not a werewolf. 

Fortunately Harry didn't have to wait too long for Campbell to appear through the plain wooden door, clutching a ring in his gloved hand. Marcus Campbell looked to be around retirement age, white was visibly beginning to peek through his brown hair, and wrinkles were starting to line his face. Age, however, had not made him particularly expressive. He may not have looked warm, but he did look cold or suspicious either. 

"This is your Order Ring," He said in a deep and gruff voice that matched his stone cold demeanour, "Wear it all times, even when in bed. The moment you take it off the ring is destroyed and you leave the Order. It won't slip off accidentally, there are charms that prevent it." He held the ring out for Harry who took it, without hesitation and placed it on his finger. He felt it bite into his finger, drawing blood and then disappear as the blood spells that kept it hidden activated. There was no ceremony. 

Nor was there any pomp as Marcus and Remus led upstairs to the meeting room. Most of the order members were already sitting around the table, his grandfather, Uncle 'Slinker' and three Weasleys among them. Dumbledore sat at the head of the table, Mad-Eye Moody to his left, Arabella Figg to his right. Harry spied an empty seat at the foot of the table in between his grandfather and Sirius. 

"I see you accepted the offer then," Richard whispered to his grandson as Dumbledore opened the meeting, "Just as well as we need another ally to prevent Dumbledore and his penchant for adopting the moral high ground sabotaging the war effort." 

"Does he have that many followers in the Order then?" Harry whispered in response, as he looked around the table at the twenty Order members, trying to assess who would vote unquestioningly with Dumbledore. He didn't know everybody, but he was pretty sure that some of the Order members would. 

"Some, but not as many as he used to during the last war, when he always got his way. In between that and Harrison's incompetence at the Ministry the situation was pretty desperate until you came along," Richard replied quietly, ignoring a quiet glare that Sirius had sent his way after overhearing the criticisms of the headmaster. Harry didn't even notice as he was paying far too much attention to his grandfather and to the meeting that was in progress. 

A meeting, which was currently discussing the current situation with Voldemort and reporting on his lack of visible action. What was most annoying was the lack of a person on the inside of the death eaters. Harry presumed that had been Snape's job, but with the Potions Master out of commission they were left without an operative. But still they did have some information that could be interpreted from the movements and words of the known death eaters. 

Apparently, Ebenezer Nott's first action as the new head of the Department for International Co-operation was to make an official visit to Russia, which took in a stop over in the Ural Mountains and an unofficial meeting with the giants, without informing Fudge. Fortunately he managed to offend the giants within the first five minutes. Not that they were particularly keen on doing anything to help the light side either. Remus, who knew more about giants than the rest of the Order, believed there was still a chance that the giants would still join Voldemort, provided that Nott's head was presented to the giants by a different messenger. It was clear, therefore, that at least one death eater's days were numbered. There was little other news of consequence except for some suspicions on the part of the deputy minister, John Corey, that the Death Eaters were plotting to overthrow Fudge and replace him as minister with Julius Lacetter. 

"They can't do it yet because they don't control the Wizengamot," Corey surmised, "But if Hamworthy and Malfoy manage to remove Albus, Ogden and Robinson and replace them with their allies, then they would only need two more members to have a majority." They were several grave faces around the Order table. Whilst Harry didn't know much about the twenty-four man body that was responsible for the appointment of the minister, he did know that any take-over of the Wizengamot by Death Eaters and their sympathizers would be disastrous. 

"Why would Hamworthy ally himself with death eaters? He may be prejudiced but he's no friend of Voldemort," An old stern looking woman asked. She was sitting next to Arabella Figg so Harry presumed her to be one of Dumbledore's allies. A theory, which was, confirmed when Sirius told Harry that the woman was Shona McKlusky, Snape's rather incompetent predecessor as Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin. 

Harry could almost feel Richard roll his eyes, "For the same reason why Malfoy is allying himself with Hamworthy: To control the Wizengamot. He wants to make sure that Fudge cannot be deposed by a no-confidence motion," he explained, the slight exasperation in his face belying his perfectly calm voice. "Not that it would work if both we and the death eaters wanted Fudge out." 

"Then we should vote Fudge out!" A rather scruffy man roared. Sirius informed Harry that he was Mundungus Fletcher, their contact in the underworld, "The man's an incompetent fool." 

"Things aren't as simple as that, Mundungus," Corey responded politely sounding like the consummate politician. He obviously didn't like Fletcher, "The death eaters can't afford to vote out Fudge, they'd lose Hanworthy's support and without them we'd never win a no-confidence vote. Whilst Jacob Nott's group would never allow a Lacetter to be elected minister, they're perfectly happy with Cornelius as minister." 

"Then we have to force him out. Dig up some dirt on him and force him to resign." Fletcher growled in reply, sounding as though he disliked the Deputy Minister just as much as the other man disliked him. "The man's a crook with plenty of enemies. There must be something nasty that I could dig up on him." 

"It wouldn't work," Richard said bluntly, "Even if you could dig something up the Prophet would never publish it, Hamworthy wouldn't let them. Flitterson may be the editor, but Hamworthy is the one who really calls the shots at the Prophet, that's the reason why it always loyally backs Fudge. Besides even if they did publish, Fudge wouldn't resign, he'd wait for it to blow over." 

"There has to be something we can do! We can't just sit here and let a bloody death eater become minister. It would be a disaster," Sirius snapped with exasperation, his words echoing the sentiments of many of the Order members. Many of the concerned and worried looks had deepened as the conversation around the Order table had progressed. Whilst there was no hint of desperation but everyone knew that the situation was potentially not far off it. All except Harry that is, who thought that the Order had ignored the most obvious and workable option. 

"We have to eliminate Fudge before Voldemort is ready to replace him with his lapdog, preferably by killing him. If we pre-empt the death eaters then the Hamworthy/Malfoy deal is void and Lacetter won't be elected minister" Harry stated curtly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. To a man the Order stared at him shocked and horrified by what they heard and above the casual tone in which it had been spoken. Even Slinker and Richard had been surprised by the tone, the latter later comparing it to that of the teenaged Tom Riddle when proposing a similar course of action. 

"The young lad has a point," Mad-Eye Moody responded thoughtfully casting a sidelong glance at Slinker. There was no love in the look, merely suspicion and prejudice induced hatred, "We've got these bloodsuckers on our side so we might as well use them." There was no need to say what he would use them for: it was obvious. 

Slinker looked positively livid and Harry was pretty annoyed by Moody's comments too. It was Dumbledore who commented though, phrasing a sharp rebuke to his old friend that was met without repentance. The object of the accusation was somewhat harsher in his reply. 

"I am a Vampire, not an assassin," he hissed savagely, his eyes momentarily flashing the same shade of scarlet as Voldemort's. "I kill only to live, not to order. If you want a cold blooded murderer then I suggest you look among your precious aurors, you'll find plenty of willing candidates there." 

"I will not countenance an attempt to assassinate Cornelius Fudge, for all his faults he is still an innocent in this war," Dumbledore intoned sternly, fixing a powerful, humourless gaze on both Moody and Harry that merely made Harry mentally roll his eyes in resigned amusement and frustration at the headmaster's stubborn moralism, after all in his mind Fudge was a major obstacle to the war effort which needed to be removed as soon as possible. 

"Harry's right though," Another Order member said. It didn't take Sirius' words for Harry to identify the man as Romulus Lupin, Remus' elder brother, "If we can remove Fudge before the Wizengamot meets next Thursday, then there's no reason for Hamworthy to ally himself with Malfoy. I can't imagine that he seriously wants Lacetter to be minister." 

"Before next Thursday!" Richard choked, looking at his friend strangely, "It would take far more than a week to arrange the removal of the Minister, besides there are other, simpler, ways to break the Hamworthy/Malfoy alliance. All we need is solid evidence that Malfoy intends to replace Fudge and given a few weeks I'm sure we could uncover some, even without our spy in Voldemort's inner circle." 

Romulus jabbed his hand on the table as if he had remembered something vitally important, it soon became clear that he had. "Talking of spies. I've got an idea about where Severus might be," he said with a sense of urgency. Many of the people around the table gave him a curious look, although only Dumbledore and Campbell appeared genuinely relieved or concerned. "Slinker told me on Friday that his spies have learned that the Dracula Clan of Vampires are holding a human prisoner, who they are treating unusually well. It would certainly make sense for the prisoner to be him, he did disappear in Transylvania and he would make a good bargaining chip when dealing with Voldemort. Of course we don't know for certain that it's him, but I'm pretty confidant." 

"I've asked my spies to find out more," Slinker continued, as the gazes of the assembled Order turned to the Vampire who had provided the information about the fate of a valued, if somewhat aloof, colleague and fellow member, "I hope to have a positive ID of the prisoner by the end of the month and if it is Snape I'll arrange a rescue mission for as soon as possible. I may still try and rescue the prisoner anyway, as whoever it is they must be pretty important to someone, as the security surrounding them is extremely tight and their treatment surprisingly good." 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

Deepest Apologies for taking so long with with this chapter, but I have had little time to write in recent weeks, a situation which will continue for a while longer. 

Thank You to all those who reviewed Chapter 16. The reviews were much appreciated. If you want me to e-mail you when I update this fic leave your e-mail address in your review. 


	19. Similar Styles of Potions

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The various OCs belong to me. 

Posted 30th August 2003 

** ON TWO LORDS AND A PRINCE **

CHAPTER 18: DIFFERENT STYLES OF POTIONS 

Harry got back to Gryffindor Tower at eleven o'clock only to find Hermione glaring fiercely at his as he entered the common room. The bushy haired prefect looked over-eager to do her duty, but then Harry had half expected it: his former friend had always been a stickler for the rules. 

"And where have you been Harry Potter? Curfew began straight after the feast." she barked sternly, putting on a very good impression of Professor McGonagall. 

"Meeting people, discussing things and hearing the news. Nothing for you to be concerned with, but if you insist in sticking your nose in then feel free to ask Professor McGonagall, she was there too." Harry answered blithely, not really caring about what Hermione or her comments. He couldn't care less about the curfew rules or Hermione's ineffectual attempts to enforce them, although he hoped that the prefect would go running to McGonagall so she could put his fellow fifth year in her place by telling her that Harry had been out after curfew on official business, something, which was more than likely to annoy her immensely. 

"And apologising to the headmaster as well I hope." Hermione continued, hoping to quash Harry's rebelliousness by sounding even sterner. It didn't work. 

"Actually, the headmaster apologised to me," Harry responded smugly, treasuring the look of betrayal on Hermione's face. "He didn't even mention my comments either, but that's because he thinks I'm entitled to my own opinion, unlike someone I could name." He needn't have bothered with the pointed look that backed up his harshly intoned comment; even Crabbe and Goyle would have been able to figure out that the comment was referring to Hermione. 

"Well I'm sure it's only a matter of time." Hermione concluded huffily, turning her attention away from interrogating her housemate and back to the book she had been reading, leaving Harry to stroll across the room to where Ron was watching Seamus and Dean play chess. 

"Hey Harry," Seamus shouted across the common room, when he spotted his friend approaching them. He couldn't help breaking into a large grin as he remembered the last time he had seen the raven-haired boy, when he had been taunting Draco Malfoy as they left the great hall. "Your performance in the entrance hall was excellent, really put Malfoy in his place." 

"Yeah and Malfoy's expression too," Ron gasped. He looked as though he was trying to hold back from laughing at the memory, "It's a pity that damn uncle of yours intervened. No offence mate but he looks as if he's going to turn out to be a right bastard." 

"He's certainly putting on a pretty good Snape impression isn't he?" Harry replied with a sly grin, as the thought of Sam's reaction to such a comparison crossed his mind. He wasn't sure why, but his uncle liked the dour potions master just as little as Harry did, "I doubt it will last though as he'd actually quite nice once you get to know him." 

* * *

He soon got the opportunity to make the comparison as well because he found himself being summoned to his uncle's office the moment he got down for breakfast the next morning. After quickly grabbing a bite to eat and collecting his timetable from Professor McGonagall he made his way down to the dungeons, curious as to why his presence was required. 

He'd only just stepped through the doorway when he found himself being slammed against the wall by an unknown assailant, knocking his head painfully against the wall in the process. He then felt his attacker punch him in the face and knee him painfully in the genitals before turning and walking away, leaving Harry to slide down the wall wincing in severe pain. It all happened so quickly that he didn't see the strikingly familiar platinum blond hair until after it had all happened, as his attacker returned with an unknown potion in his hand. Harry could also feel the eyes of his Uncle Sam looking on from the far corner of the room. 

"Here," Draco said softly, offering the potion to Harry, "This should ease the pain." The raven-haired boy didn't take it; he was far too streetwise to trust someone who had just attacked him. 

"You can trust him. I brewed the potion myself," Sam intervened, experience reminding him to both look and sound reassuring, when he saw that his nephew wasn't going to take the potion. Draco may have spiked it, but it was still a basic all-purpose pain-relief potion. He took the potion. It cleared the pain up instantly. 

"What did you do that for?" Harry asked as he picked himself up the ground, trying to look as dignified as possible even if a large bruise was beginning to form on his right cheek. He had expected something like this from Malfoy, but it didn't stop him from feeling annoyed and slightly surprised at being healed afterwards. 

"I didn't want to leave you lying in such pain," Draco responded simply. 

Harry raised an eyebrow at this. A gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Draco as the two boys looked directly into each other's eyes, trying to fathom the emotions that lay under the cold masks of neutrality that covered their faces. An outsider would only have seen two young wizards looking at each other warily, the expressions and posture of one expressing the aristocratic pride and dignity of a privileged upbringing, whilst the other had the grace and confidence that only the most powerful possessed. Beyond that the outsider would not have been able to discern anything else about these two young wizards, neither their current emotions nor the thoughts that motivated their actions and certainly not how they felt for each other. The same went for the two young men themselves; they could not discern the feelings of the other either. 

"You didn't seem to have any problem with that in the past," Harry countered. He had been extremely worried that his Slytherin friend now hated him, but a glimmer of hope now emerged, praying that this was not the case. 

It wasn't; his worries were groundless, "Things have changed. I hated you the. You're my friend now," Draco explained, his tone as soft and simple as it had been before. The blond sounded as if he had been stripped of all his confidence and ego, but still refused to show anxiety or any other similar emotions. 

It certainly wasn't the reply Harry expected, but even so for some reason he did not feel any surprise. It felt natural, as if it was should have happened and as if his subconscious had expected it. Instead he grinned with delight. He couldn't help it; his friend's words had lifted a huge burden from him. 

"So," Harry began, fighting to keep the relief he felt from echoing in his voice, "You've finally admitted that we're friends then." 

"I had no choice. I desperately tried to hate you, to return to the way things were and I couldn't: too much has changed. All I could think of was revenge, of ways to make you feel how I felt as you slandered the one thing I care about more than anything, " Draco expressed, his vocal expressions still eerily calm. 

"You know I didn't mean what I said about Slytherin, even if your reaction was hilarious," Harry contested, feeling a little grieved at being accused of slander, especially against a house, which he felt a lot of respect for. 

"I know that," Draco exclaimed forcefully. His mask of cold indifference finally broken by his dislike of people stating the obvious, something Harry had just done, "Do you honestly think I can feel anything other than hatred for an enemy of Slytherin? You may be a muggle-loving fool and the dark lord's biggest adversary, but that does not make you any less my friend and cousin, as long as you acknowledge the worthiness of my house." 

"Then I'm sure our friendship will be long and fruitful," Harry replied strongly, accompanying his words with an enigmatic smirk, that promised some great things as a result of their friendship. There were a few practical concerns, such as having to keep their friendship secret, but they would be easily resolved; Draco was a Slytherin after all. 

"Indeed it will," Draco responded, matching his cousin's facial expression. 

* * *

Half an hour and a large breakfast later both Harry and Draco made their way, separately, across the corridor from their uncle's office to their first class of the new term - Potions with Professor Evans. As a consequence Harry was the last there, barring their new teacher of course who wasn't going to allow his own nephew to be late for his first class, a fact which caused Hermione to send him a disapproving glare as he made his way to sit in the spare seat next to Ron. Harry naturally ignored the glare. As far as he was concerned the bushy haired girl was an immature irritant, who, according to Draco, would get her comeuppance that same day. Harry had wondered idly, whether that same comeuppance had something to do with the blond's revenge against Harry, which he knew wasn't finished. After all he had made a cryptic remark about all humiliations having a silver lining. 

"Where have you been? I didn't see you at breakfast." Ron asked as Harry sat down next to him. 

"Talking to Sa- Professor Evans," Harry whispered in reply, omitting to mention that he had actually spent most of his talking to Draco, and had only really spoken to his new Professor briefly, "Bad news though: he's going to be assigning us seats and partnering us with the Slytherins." 

"Bloody hell, I hope I'm not working with him," Ron moaned, grimacing at the prospect of having to work with a Slytherin. The redhead indicated towards Malfoy, who was sitting at the front of the class, whispering to his two cronies. 

Harry couldn't but grin, not at his friend's discomfort, but at the partner Sam had lined up for the blond. It was actually a fairly logical pairing, they were the two best students in the class, but that didn't stop Harry teasing the blond Slytherin as a consequence. "Don't worry," he said reassuringly, "Sam told me that he'll be working with Hermione." 

The redhead didn't get a chance to reply however, as he was interrupted by the loud bang of the door slamming shut, marking the entrance of Professor Samuel Evans. 

"Stand Up!" Professor Evans barked, once he had reached the front of the classroom, "I am not going to have you sitting with your friends. You are to work and to brew Potions, not to engage in idle chatter," he looked pointedly at some of the girls. "I will be allocating you a partner and a seat for the reminder of the year. Do not move until I tell you to do so." He began calling out the pairings, whilst indicating where he wished the pairings to sit with his hands. "Patil and Crabbe. Weasley and Davis. Longbottom and Parkinson," he announced, indicating that those three pairings should sit on the front row. "Greengrass and Finnegan. Bulstrode and Thomas. Goyle and Brown," he called, gesturing for those six students to sit in the second row of seats. "Granger and Malfoy. Potter and Zabini," he concluded. The class hurried to their seats, Harry taking his in the back row between Malfoy and Zabini. The fact that Hermione was sitting on the other side of Draco was no more likely to stop Harry talking to both his new potions partner and his other Slytherin friend, than Sam's pronouncement that he had did not tolerate non-potions related conversations in classes. 

"This is an extremely important year. You take your OWL exams at the end of the it and if you do not get an O or possible an E then you will not be allowed to continue your studies in this subject into the next two years. It is my job to ensure that you are ready for them," he said harshly, "To pass you must follow be able to follow all but the most complex of Potions Recipe. Most of you can do this, those who cannot achieve this requirement will receive extra tuition," he continued, giving Neville a pointed look, "But I do not want you to pass. I want you to excel, to achieve not an A but an O. I firmly believe that all of you can achieve this, it's not hard, all it requires is understanding. Something which I am afraid Professor Snape neither teaches nor possesses," Harry noticed Zabini tense besides him, obviously disliking the insult against his head of house. Malfoy, surprisingly, did not react. "You all know that Porcupine Quills must not be added while a cauldron is on the fire, but do any of you, with the exception of Malfoy, know why?" Sam smirked knowingly when no reply came and no hands went up, not even Hermione's. "I thought not. You cannot excel at potions through simple memorization. It is like casting a spell without learning the proper wand movement: prone to failure. 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

Deepest Apologies for taking so long with with this chapter, but I have had little time to write in recent weeks, a situation which will continue for a little while longer. 

I make no apologies for the political elements in the last chapter. Whilst I needn't have gone into such detail it adds a bit of background to later events, some of which wil cause a lot of angst. Besides, I am a politics student. 

Thank You to all those who reviewed Chapter 16. The reviews were much appreciated. If you want me to e-mail you when I update this fic leave your e-mail address in your review. 


	20. Utter Terror of Humiliation

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The various OCs belong to me. 

Posted 25th September 2003 

** ON TWO LORDS AND A PRINCE **

CHAPTER 19: UTTER TERROR OF HUMILIATION 

After an enjoyable potions lesson, which Harry had spent chatting quietly to both Zabini and Malfoy as the three of them prepared their Dream Inducing Drafts, the Gryffindors made their to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Sam, or Professor Evans as Harry had been told to call him in class, had set the potion for them to make as a test of their Potions brewing abilities, but neither he nor either of his Slytherin friends had any difficulty with it. Naturally, Granger, had watched on while the three boys talked, looking at all three of them with contempt, while liking the teacher who let the three of them chat less and less with each passing minute. They'd been careful to ensure that nobody else had noticed and Granger had done them the favour of not asking their Potions professor to tell them to be quiet, presumably because she had realised that he, being the uncle of two of the miscreants, would dismiss her concerns. 

Defence against the Dark Arts, however, was as dull as Potions was enjoyable. Whereas Sam had replicated Snape's intimidatory style without the dour Potions Master's over strictness, Professor Figg seemed to have copied the teaching style of Professor McGonagall, even giving the fifth year Gryffindors an identical glare as they walked in. It was the subject matter which made the lesson boring though, as Professor Figg launched into an hour long lecture on the nature of defensive theories, the content of which seemed to Harry to be completely pointless. What made it even worse was that some of the ideas Figg had referred to had the potential to be extremely useful in his fight with Voldemort, but the lack of detail made it all extremely frustrating. 

"Bloody hell," Ron exclaimed as they made their way from the lesson to lunch, "That was almost as boring as Binns." 

"Well I thought that the lesson was absolutely fascinating," Hermione interjected snobbily, preventing Harry from making a nasty comment about Professor Figg. "And Professor Figg is a far better teacher than Professor Evans." 

Harry scowled upon hearing the interruption of his former friend, an expression that only deepened as her comments continued. 

"Sounds like Granger is bitter at being paired with Malfoy in Potions," He commented to Ron, pointedly ignoring the bushy-haired girl's presence behind them in the hope that she would go away. 

Unfortunately she didn't. "I didn't see you objecting to being placed next to Malfoy," She commented airily. "In fact you seemed to be acting extremely friendly to him." 

Ron looked at Harry strangely, but didn't seem to appear angry or react emotionally to the prefect's words. Harry took it as a sign that he didn't believe her. "What's she going on about now?" he asked, sounding a little confused. There was no more hint of anger or concern in his voice than there was on his face. "You were paired with Zabini weren't you." 

"Of course. Sam knows what we think of each other and would never pair me with him," Harry replied, his scowl that indicated his dislike of Hermione, replaced by a blank mask that hid his concern at the subject of the conversation. "But you know what he's like…." 

"Yes, always butting his ugly face in just where it's not wanted." Ron hissed, unconsciously picking up his best friend's sentence and finishing it for him so that Harry didn't have to lie or insult his friend. Naturally Ron hadn't noticed Harry's phrasing and the implications of it, but then the redhead wasn't particularly good at picking up subtleties. Granger was though and he suspected that she had already taken what Harry had said as confirmation of her suspicions. 

"Besides I did spend most of the lesson chatting to Zabini," Harry continued as they entered the entrance hall and approached the large archway that marked the entrance to the great hall. "Don't look so surprised," He went on, noticing the look on his friend's face, which was a mixture of shock and concern. "He's actually quite a nice guy when you get to know him." 

"I know that he's a nice guy and that he's friends with the Ravenclaws and all that," Ron said, sounding a little worried with what he was hearing, "But he is still a Slytherin and you know that we can't trust them." 

"He's on our side and if we can't trust our own side who can we trust?" Harry retorted, feeling and looking a little frustrated at the prejudices of his friend. Harry knew perfectly well that he couldn't trust many of the Slytherins because they supported the enemy. Blaise, however, was perfectly trustworthy because he didn't hold the anti muggle beliefs that were common among many of the English pureblood families and as a consequence there was no chance of the Italian boy joining Voldemort. Of course there was no point in explaining this to Ron, the redhead would think Harry had gone mad. 

"That doesn't alter the fact that he's still a slimy Slytherin, who will, when push comes to shove, betray you to save his own skin, whether you're his friend or not. It's in his nature," Ron pleaded; sounding even more worried than before. 

"I'll be fine, Ron," Harry said reassuring, as he took his seat at the Gryffindor table. He did not feel the need to try and convince Ron that Zabini would never betray one of his friends, even to save his own skin, because doing so would be virtually impossible. Instead, he piled some food onto his plate and began to eat as Ron told him that he was only looking out for his best friend. 

It was only once he had actually started eating that he remembered the warnings of Draco, his cousin and other best friend, about a prank that was going to be played on him during that lunchtime. By then, however, it was too late, he could already sense that something was drastically wrong. It was only when he looked up that he realised the precise nature of the problem. 

"Ahh!" he screamed upon seeing the serpent crest of the boy who was standing directly in front of him. He jumped in terror induced shock and began to shake like a leaf in a severe hurricane, while looking around desperately for an escape from the Slytherin in front of him. There was none. Behind him stood the cold stone wall of the great hall, his housemates sat either side of him, while even the merest of the person in front of him, or one of this person's housemates, was enough to send Harry into fear induced paralysis. He didn't even notice the damp patch that had appeared half way down the front of his robes. He didn't hear what the Slytherin said either, noticing only when he started to walk away, up the great hall towards the staff hall. Seconds afterwards Harry leapt over the Gryffindor table and ran out of the great hall in blind terror, screaming at the top of his voice. Naturally he didn't notice that many of those seated at the Slytherin table were laughing uproariously nor did he see the indignant rage of his friends in Gryffindor. 

The only thing he did see as he did see as he made his way to Gryffindor Tower was a person who initially made him freeze in terror, until he spoke that is, causing the potion which had induced the prank to wear off. 

"Relax," A familiar aristocratic drawl said while Harry was still terrified of the person blocking the corridor, "It's only me, Draco." 

The terror in Harry's face and posture disappeared to be replaced by a new kind of tension: anger. 

"I swear on my mothers grave that I will get you back for that. Even if it's last thing I do," Harry hissed thunderously, incensed even further by the smug look on his best friend's face, "You have no idea how humiliating that I was; and stupid. What if you'd been there or Slinker and I'd revealed about Slinker's secret, or about us? What then? How do you that some of my friends aren't going to come running around the corner at any moment checking to see if I'm alright? I thought you knew better than to take such stupid and unnecessary risks." 

Draco said nothing, choosing instead to push on the wall besides where he was standing, causing it to move aside and reveal a secret room. Both he and Harry stepped through into a small chamber decorated in a mixture of Gryffindor and Slytherin colours. There was a small fireplace set in the far wall, with a table and several chairs grouped around it. There was also an open doorway, which lead into a small bathroom. 

"I had thought of all that," Draco said testily, once Harry had stopped gaping at the room that he found himself in. "Hence the reason why neither I nor Slinker are at lunch and why I waited for you where I did. I even got the house elves to leave a spare set of clothes for you in the bathroom, so you could clear up after your accident." This last sentence was accompanied by a taunting smirk that made Harry want to punch his Slytherin friend in the face. He resisted that temptation though, choosing to head straight for the bathroom for the spare set of school uniform. He didn't trust himself to say anything, as whatever he said would most likely be not very complimentary. 

By the time he returned from changing Draco had done the sensible thing and disappeared, presumably to go back to the great hall and have a quick bite to eat for lunch. Whatever the reason for his absence, Harry was grateful, as it considerably reduced the risk of them being seen together. Harry remained though; he knew he would too embarrassed to face anyone after what had happened and he certainly didn't want to return to the great hall, the thought of doing so made him sick. Instead, he started trying to think up some devious and highly embarrassing ways to make fulfil the oath he had made and get back at Draco. 

Like all good things, however, his solitude didn't last because he soon found himself disturbed by three unwelcome intruders, who refused to leave, even after being snarled at and told to go away by an extremely moody Gryffindor. 

"Harry, dear fellow, surely you aren't going to let that horrible Malfoy Boy get away with such a nasty and despicable prank," One of the twins started, in one of their mock serious tones. Harry didn't pay any attention to which of the twins had spoken; all that mattered was that were both there when he didn't want them to be. 

"Of course not," Harry snapped irately, his anger only incensed by the tone the twins were using with him. He thought it lacked sufficient seriousness, "Why else would I be sitting here drawing up a list of prank ideas?" 

"Well then," the other twin continued smoothly, accompanying his words with a devious smile that did not impress Harry, "May we offer our considerable knowledge and expertise to aid the noble and righteous cause of revenge against the nasty and evil Draco Malfoy?" 

Harry's response was a curt no and another forcefully worded invitation for the twins and Blaise Zabini, who seemed to have accompanied them, to leave his new found sanctuary. Again they ignored it. 

"You heard him," The Italian boy sneered, pointing his wand at the two Gryffindors who had found his friend for him, "He doesn't want your help." The two Weasleys seemed a little surprised at the anger in the Slytherin's voice, causing his accent to thicken, or the hardness of his gaze, both of which were equal to the venom Harry had showed them. 

"I meant you too Zabini," Harry jeered, following the other boys example of threatening him with a wand. 

"I know," Zabini said harshly, causing Harry's eyes to narrow in suspicion. He could tell the anger in his voice was general and certainly not aimed at him, but he did not know what the Italian boy wanted with him, "But you can't get rid of me. Unlike them, I was a victim of that prank too and I want my revenge as well." 

"How?" Harry roared venomously, his facial expression a twisted sneer. He felt as though his humiliation was being mocked and belittled by the Slytherin, "How can you have possibly experienced even one thousandth of the pain and humiliation I felt because of that. How can you even have been affected by a thing which took place across the other side of the great hall!" 

"The other side of the great hall!" Zabini shouted indignantly, gesturing wildly as he talked, "I was there standing directly in front of you, wanting to talk to you, when you suddenly look up from your meal and go completely ballistic. You think that doesn't affect me? It humiliates me too, especially when my own housemates start teasing me about it. So stop being a selfish dork and let me help you, because, thanks to Malfoy, I'm involved too now." 

"Fine" Harry replied between gritted teeth as Zabini paused momentarily for breath, surprising the Italian boy by giving in so quickly. The Gryffindor felt a little annoyed at having his solitude broken, but the other boy did have a right to be there, so reluctantly he let him stay. The mixed feelings soon disappeared though, as the plotting got under way and the two of them came up with a multitude of nasty, devious and hilarious revenge ideas that considerably brightened up his mood, leaving only one problem: which one to choose. 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

Deepest Apologies for taking so long with with this chapter, but I have had little time to write in recent weeks, a situation which is now blessedly over. Chapters should be more frequent from now on. 

Thank You to all those who reviewed Chapter 18. The reviews were much appreciated. If you want me to e-mail you when I update this fic leave your e-mail address in your review. 


	21. One Channel of Power

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The various OCs belong to me. 

Posted 11th October 2003 

** ON TWO LORDS AND A PRINCE **

CHAPTER 20: ONE CHANNEL OF POWER 

Harry didn't go to supper because he had arranged to meet Slinker straight after classes so they could begin channelling lessons. The lessons themselves were to take place at the ancestral Potter Manor in the Cotswolds rather than at Hogwarts, where there was a greater chance of them being discovered by someone who would react badly to the teaching of such a dark and dangerous form of magic. 

They travelled by Portkey from his uncle's dungeon lair directly to the domed entrance hall of Upper Wimscot Manor. It was certainly very impressive, far more so than the one at Llyn-y-Fach, the home of his mother's family, with the long balconies running right around the hall on all of the four upper floors, each further inwards due to the curve of the dome. What made it impressive though was its simplicity, there was no ornate decoration, except for the full colour mosaic of the family coat of arms on the floor, and no doors, except the main doors leading outside, merely three archways on each level, leading to the rooms beyond. The largest of these, which was directly in front of Harry, led to the main staircase, whose wooden finish and panelling contrasted with the marble of the entrance hall. This archway was guarded by the only other decoration in the whole of the entrance hall: two statutes of stern looking wizards, presumably Potters of the past, armed with both wands and swords. It was easy to tell that they were enchanted for they seemed to stare at you distrustfully, piercing through you, straight into your soul, revealing your deepest secrets in the process. It unnerved and annoyed Harry greatly, but he refused to display this, even for a statue, as he regarded any show of a negative emotion as a weakness. The glare that Harry gave the enchanted statues in response should have shattered them, however, it had a different effect, causing the feeling to disappear and be replaced by a sense of acceptance and warm welcome. He knew that he had gained the acceptance of the ancient manor house and grinned as a consequence. 

His uncle led him past the large statues and through another archway that was set under the staircase, leading to a plain corridor that led to the back of the house. Halfway along the corridor, past various doors that led into rooms on either side, two stone staircases led down into the dungeons of the manor, one on either side of the passageway. Slinker led Harry down the left hand one, which descended into a large stone chamber, also plain and undecorated, except for the sunken centre circle that marked the chamber as one designed for duelling. 

"So, How do you like your future home?" Slinker asked, sounding vaguely like an aristocratic prince for the first time since Harry had met him. He interpreted it as a sign of pride in the ancient manor house, "I would give you a tour, but we don't have the time." 

"Impressive," Harry said simply, he hadn't seen enough of it to say anymore, "I assume that we will have time to look around?" He was actually quite eager to have a good look around, because not only did the manor house belong to him, but also because of the splendour and glory that he had seen in the entrance hall. The fact that such a tour would also reveal more about his family's history hadn't gone unnoticed by Harry either, whilst most of the family had been dark and highly evil he was sure that there must have been exceptions, individuals who would most likely who would have been given prominence by his grandfather and father. 

"After our next lesson on Saturday afternoon," Slinker replied, giving Harry a look of proud satisfaction, without managing to look demeaning, "I will need all the time we've got tonight to begin to teach you how to channel. It took me seven years to learn and you've got one. Most would say that teaching you in such a short time is impossible," the nature of his facial expression changed to an enigmatic smirk that made Harry instantly guess his next comment, "But what do they know." 

"That doing the impossible is my speciality," Harry quipped cheekily, smirking even more than his uncle did, sounding vaguely smug in the process. If anyone had used the same tome on him, he would have punched him or her. 

As it was his uncle only smirked even more, matching his nephew's expression almost exactly and said, "How fortunate." 

The moment was broken in spectacular style, however, when Harry found himself flying through the air before landing gently against the feather-soft stone wall. It took him completely by surprise. 

"What was that?" Harry asked irritably, picking himself off from the floor. He immediately looked straight at his uncle, convinced that he had been the perpetrator of his recent experience. His glare was terse as his uncle's expression and vocal tone was serious; he was not best pleased at being thrown across the room, even gently and with a soft-landing. 

"Saidin," Slinker said, "The male half of magic, or more specifically the male half of the One Power." 

"What do you mean the male half of magic?" Harry asked, as he made his way back to the centre of the room. Whilst the technicalities and precise names didn't bother him, he was surprised though to hear of a gender distinction, "Is there a female half as well?" 

"Yes," Slinker replied, "Men use Saidin and women use Saidar. This means that men and women channel differently. It's not important at this stage, except to know that you can not sense when a woman is accessing Saidar, not that you can sense when a man is holding Saidin either, unless he's standing next to you." 

Slinker stepped forward a few paces so that he stood just in front of Harry, in a position where his nephew should be able to sense his hold on Saidin, something he hadn't relinquished after weaving the flows of air and earth that sent the raven haired boy flying across the room and landed him safely against the far wall. "Can you feel it?" he asked, totally unsure as to what the response would be. 

Harry's blank look answered the question for him, without the need to listen to Harry's irritated complaint of, "Can I feel what?" 

"The magic within me," he answered patiently. An experienced channeller, such as himself could tell if someone was accessing Saidin from the other side of the room with little problem. He remembered doing the same thing as he was trying to get Harry to do on first time, but then he had been somewhat older at the time and far more experienced with dark magic. He also vividly remembered the moment when he had first felt the power contained within his mentor's hold on Saidin, and the awe it had inspired within him. His mentor, however, was somewhat more powerful than he is – as powerful as Harry is, in fact. 

Surprisingly for Slinker, Harry still looked blank, unable to detect the flow of Saidin within his uncle. This was because the raven haired boy wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for, in part because he was looking for the tingling sensation associated with wand magic rather than the somewhat steadier and more solid flows of the One Power. This was a distinction that Slinker had forgotten about, because he hadn't used wand magic since he had mastered channelling over ten years previously. 

Instead, the vampire placed his nephews continued failure and second protest down to inexperience. Not that such a error in judgement really mattered, for Slinker, who, wary of the limited time available, decided to change tack and speed things up a bit. He couldn't link with Harry; that required a female channeller wielding Saidar to moderate and meld the two flows of Saidin. To get around this need Slinker simply grabbed hold of Harry's wrist and tried to direct a flow of spirit through him. He knew that such an act wouldn't harm his nephew, but he wasn't sure whether he would be able to feel the magic flow through him. 

It worked. Harry gasped in shock when he felt the power flow through him, and mourned it when it disappeared as quickly as it had come. It didn't feel dark or dangerous as he had half expected; instead, it felt warm, glorious and blissful. Above all, however, was the best feeling of all, one of sheer power, which threatened to overwhelm him. 

"You can feel it now?" Slinker asked, seeking confirmation, once he had released his hold and returned to where he had been standing previously. Harry nodded; he could dimly sense the same feeling and the same power that had shot through him surrounding his uncle. 

"Good," the Vampire continued happily, taking immense satisfaction from the success of his own teaching, "I trust I have no need to inform you of the need to treat the One Power with the respect it deserves," Harry nodded, feeling a little annoyed at being told something that a five year old would know. It was obvious really if you didn't respect the power within you or anyone else that it would destroy you. His grandfather had told him several stories that proved that. "Also be careful how much power you draw – if you use too much it will sever you from your magic and turn you into a squib or worse." His tone was stern and his glare deadly serious, indicating that he was being completely truthful. A thought that made the raven-haired boy shiver in horror. Still it all made sure that he wouldn't forget the warning in a hurry. 

"Not if the consequences of abuse are so serious," Harry answered confidently, in the serious manner, which he felt such matters deserved. 

"Then I think you're ready to start," Slinker replied, causing Harry to grin eagerly at the prospect of learning to handle the great power which he had just experienced. His uncle ignored the expression because he knew his student would need the eagerness to learn when he realised how difficult a task learning to channel was. 

"The technique used to access the one power is a nifty little trick named the 'flame and void'," he began, adopting his lecturers tone again, "which I actually learnt when learning how to duel from my father. It's got other uses too, but duelling and channelling are the most useful ones. To begin picture a flame – don't close your eyes, imagine it burning and the variations in colour and shape. Got it?" His vocal expression had subtly changed when he began to describe the flame and void technique, becoming softer as if to avoid drawing Harry's attention from his attempt to channel, an attempt which was currently progressing extremely well. Whilst, it was a little harder to visualise the necessary flame with his eyes open, years at the Dursley's had provided him with a vivid imagination, which he had used to wish himself somewhere other than Privet Drive. He understood the reasons for learning with his eyes open of course, as having your eyes closed in a duel was both stupid and suicidal. 

"Good," Slinker continued, when Harry nodded in reply, the raven haired Gryffindor afraid to speak least it break his concentration. "Now clear all your other thoughts out of your mind by pushing them into the flame, so it's just you, me, the flame and the void." This took a little longer to achieve than the previous step, if only because of his momentary reluctance to relinquish his memories and thoughts of his manor house along with the lingering traces of his anger at being thrown across the room as part of a demonstration of the effectiveness of the one power. He could feel the power beyond the flame, pulsating at the edges of his near empty consciousness, threatening to break in to the void and fill him with the raging power that Slinker seemed to call Saidin. It was almost instinctual and certainly didn't require the absent instructions that his uncle refused to give, or the look of scholarly concentration on his uncle's face. He let the barrier fall, and the sweet power of Saidin fill the void. It raged within him seeking an outlet, while simultaneously trying to break through the control that Harry had somehow created over it, preventing it from scouring his mind and obliterating him completely. If his previous experience of the One Power had been blissful, then this, the feeling of floating in the sweet void was nothing less than orgasmic. It was just him and the void; everything else seemed distant, trapped beyond the distant edges of the void of power that filled him. 

He did see the triumphant grin on his uncle's face, though, which he presumed was a result of his successful access to the one power. "Good," the vampire said, "Now relinquish your hold on Saidin and try again. Don't let your guard drop though, even a momentary lapse could see you made a squib." He did as he was told, mourning the momentary loss of the one power and welcoming it when it filled him again. Again his hold on Saidin was short lived, for once again Slinker told him to relinquish it, before launching into a lecture on the five powers of Earth, Air, Fire, Water and Spirit, after which Harry spent the rest of the lesson trying to discern the five separate powers that made up Saidin. 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

I really hoped to have this out a lot sooner, but Plato, Machiavelli and my friend with the Monopoly addiction interveved. However, such distractions are going to be commomplace so I cannot promise updates at regular intervals. I can promise frequent updates of generally at least two chapters a month though. 

Saidin, and associated concepts are borrowed from Robert Jordan's Wheel of Time Series, with possible deviations that result from gaps in my knowledge of the specifics of these concepts. I will be willing to listen to any Wheel of Time fans who can correct me when it comes to the One Power. If you haven't read the Wheel of Time series, then I urge you to do so. 

Thank You to all those who reviewed Chapter 19. The reviews were much appreciated. If you want me to e-mail you when I update this fic leave your e-mail address in your review. 


	22. Consequences of Violent Revenges

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The various OCs belong to me. 

Posted 7th January 2003 

** ON TWO LORDS AND A PRINCE **

CHAPTER 21: CONSEQUENCES OF VIOLENT REVENGES 

The day after his first chanelling lesson was as eventful as the previous day. Harry, having got back very late the previous night missed breakfast and almost missed the start of charms too. That he was waylaid by Zabini, who informed him that their revenge prank against Malfoy would be conducted that lunchtime didn't help. After this news the morning couldn't pass quick enough causing Harry's concentration to slip several times in Herbology, not that Professor Sprout noticed. 

The moment the lesson ended Harry made his way straight to the entrance hall where he had agreed to meet Zabini. It had been agreed that they would enter the hall together and sit with some of Zabini's friends at the Ravenclaw table. It had been Zabini that had insisted in them taking lunch together because the prank had been a joint effort. Harry hadn't argued though; he would get a better view of proceedings from the Ravenclaw table than from his normal seat at the Gryffindor table, besides getting some more friends from other houses would be useful, particularly given Harry's rather strained relations with several of his housemates. That the initial discussion revolved the split among the Gryffindors and the issue that had caused it was inevitable. 

"What's going on between you and Granger? She was glaring at you throughout the feast." Theodore Nott asked once Harry and Blaise had settled down at the Ravenclaw table. 

"Didn't Zabini tell you?" Harry responded. He waited for the both Nott and the Italian boy to indicate that he hadn't before continuing. "She accused me of being a death eater, when we met over the summer. She seemed to think that because I disobeyed Dumbledore then I must be a traitor." The bitterness that laced his voice when discussing the issue was not on the Ravenclaws, nor was the stupidity of Hermione's assertion. 

"What? I know Gryffindors aren't known for their intelligence, but that's just ridiculous. Doesn't she realise what would have happened if you'd remained with your abusive relatives?" Nott gasped disbelievingly. He seemed genuinely shocked that someone could even consider such a possibility, and he wasn't the only one, many of Nott's housemates seemed to agree. 

"No, she seemed to think that all I needed to do was ask Dumbledore and he would resolve the problem." Harry commented angrily, "The possibility of Dumbledore screwing up or not wanting to resolve the problem never seems to have occurred to her." 

Nott's response was equally incredulous as his previous one, "How can anyone believe that? I mean how many mistakes has Dumbledore made?" His question was picked up by Stephen Cornfoot, who was sitting next to Nott. 

"According to Granger? None. She probably ascribes them all as being the results of the manipulations of others. I know its naïve and stupid, but it's also part of the Gryffindor Black and White view of the world, from which Potter, thankfully seems to have escaped. After all can you imagine someone of Granger's beliefs gaining the necessary skill and power to defeat the dark lord?" Cornfoot explained to general consensus. Nott still looked a little shocked presumably because he still could not believe the possibility of someone holding Granger's point of view. 

There was, however, one objector, to Cornfoot's last point, "Dumbledore was a Gryffindor and everyone knows that he defeated Grindelwald." A girl who was sitting a few seats down from Harry objected. It was Cho, who in Harry's mind looked as beautiful as ever. 

"Dumbledore's another Gryffindor who doesn't view the world in black and white," Cornfoot responded calmly, "Take the Slytherins for instance, he understands that they're not all evil, even some of the muggle-haters and he also agrees that deceit is sometimes necessary." 

This comment was met with a scoff from Zabini. "Dumbledore does not understand us. Just because Dumbledore thinks that some of us are 'good' it does not mean he understands us or treat us as equals, even Professor Snape knows this. He may acknowledge that not everyone is equally as good or as equally evil, but his moral views are typical Gryffindor, even if does use lies and deceit to achieve his goals." The Slytherin objected hotly. He was met by general scepticism, although some of those listening did agree with him, most notably Harry, who said nothing, and Theodore Nott, who did. 

"If anyone of us knows how Dumbledore treats the Slytherins then it's him. Besides everyone knows how Dumbledore trusts someone completely or not at all, of course, people take advantage of him because of it, like Harry's relatives did or like the false Moody did and that's why he makes so many errors of judgement." Nott argued, from the expressions on people's faces it seemed his argument hadn't persuaded anyone other than those who had previously agreed with Zabini. 

"Its not so much trust, but whether you agree with him…" Harry began, before he was cut off by a desperate cry that came from one of the Slytherin tables. It seemed as though the revenge against Draco had finally begun. 

"Hermione, my love!" Draco cried desperately, as he got up from the Slytherin table. There was no hint of the disgust that usually accompanied anything the Malfoy heir had to do with the bushy-haired muggle-born, nor was there any hint of love or any other positive feelings that would normally accompany such words. 

As one the students of Hogwarts turned to see Draco Malfoy run across the great hall and sweep up a Hermione Granger in his arms, before kissing her full on the lips. All bar the two boys at the Ravenclaw table who had orchestrated the stunt were completely shocked, none more so than the bushy haired Gryffindor who had just entered the great hall after a quick visit to the library only to find herself on the receiving end of some tender affections from the Slytherin that had tormented from the moment she had arrived at Hogwarts. Naturally, once she had recovered from her shock and understood what was happening she was less than impressed. 

Slap! A look of thunderous anger on her face Hermione pushed away the unwanted admirer and slapped him violently on the face. "Never do that again, Malfoy," she hissed angrily her voice matching the thunderous look of anger on her face, before turning and walking back through the doors from where she had just entered. 

However, she only got a few yards before she was tackled to the ground and attacked in turn by Draco Malfoy, who followed up his punches by sneering, "No one rejects a Malfoy," angrily. The look of loathing on his face matched that of the muggle born witch he was attacking. 

It took just seconds for the fighting pair to be pulled apart by Professors McGonagall and Evans. "Draco Malfoy! Never in my time at this school have I seen such disgraceful behaviour. If punishing you were my responsibility you would be in detention for the rest of term!" The Transfiguration professor screeched, rounding on the boy she believed to have started the incident. Her rant was interrupted by the arrival of Professor Dumbledore on the scene, accompanied by Professor Figg whose job it was to punish Draco for the incident. 

"Minerva!" Professor Figg interrupted. McGonagall stopped talking and turned Draco, whom she was still holding despite his lack of struggling, to face his head of house. "Let the boy explain himself before dishing out judgements. I for one cannot imagine him doing what he just did willingly." There was a pause and several expectant looks as the gathered faculty waited for Draco to explain himself. 

"If you want to know what happened ask Potter and Zabini, they were the ones that caused me to do this. I had no control over my actions." Malfoy said, he sounded vaguely shocked and disgusted at what had happened. There was also a fair dose of anger in his voice, although there was more humiliation and self-disgust. It was an excuse that convinced nobody, except those who knew it to be the truth already. 

"Likely Story," Professor McGonagall scoffed while her colleague considered Draco's punishment. She wasn't the only one to vocally express her doubts many of the students made clear that they agreed with the Transfiguration Professor's assessment. It was precisely these comments that made Harry and Blaise come forward to support their friend's story, they after all, did not want to see him punished harshly, especially when he didn't deserve it. 

"He's telling the truth. Zabini gave Malfoy a Two-part Attraction Potion at breakfast and I gave Granger the trigger for it during Herbology. We didn't expect it cause Malfoy to hurt Granger, we only wanted to humiliate them," Harry said once he and Zabini had pushed their way through the crowd of students and Professors that gathered around the scene. The expressions of the students changed from doubt to mild surprise, after all, none of them expected Harry to speak up on behalf of his supposed worst enemy, nor did McGonagall or Figg. 

"Well then that changes everything." Professor Figg commented, "Mr. Malfoy, I was going to give you two weeks detention and send a letter to your parents, now though you will receive just one detention. You should be thankful that Mr. Potter had the decency to come forward. Mr. Zabini and, with Minerva's permission, Mr. Potter will also receive a detention and fifty points from your respective houses." Harry looked over to Professor McGonagall, who indicated her agreement and then to the now empty house point Slytherin and Gryffindor house point hourglasses in the entrance hall. Neither he nor Zabini had any objections to the punishment, they had broken school rules, nor, however, did they feel any remorse for their actions, as the revenge had been deserved. 

* * *

Harry met up with Malfoy and Zabini after dinner. The later approached Harry as he sat at the Gryffindor table, saying that once they had finished they were to meet in the entrance hall for a private word. The Italian boy had then led Harry into a secret passageway and down into the dungeons, where Malfoy was waiting for them in a secret room near the Slytherin common room. As it turned it had been Malfoy not Zabini who wanted the private word about that afternoon's prank. 

"We're even. I won't be seeking revenge for this afternoon, we should just carry on as normal now." Draco announced once his two friends had arrived. There were no traces of his earlier anger or humiliation. 

Neither Harry nor Blaise had questioned Draco on the topic, assuming that their admission of guilt in order to reduce the Malfoy heir's punishment had been the cause of this unexpected announcement. After that Zabini had left, leaving Harry and Draco discussing the practicalities of how two supposed enemies meeting up in secret. The discussion was brief and conclusion quickly reached, leaving the two boys to return to their common rooms to do their homework. When Harry arrived, however, he found his housemates arguing about him and his earlier defence of Draco. 

"That's not the point! He defended Malfoy. He's never done that before," An unknown voice bellowed as Harry entered the common room. No one seemed to have noticed his arrival so he ducked down behind the nearest chair and moved as far into the corner as he could, that way he wouldn't be seen. He wanted to hear his housemate's reactions to Hermione's opinions of him and who exactly his remaining friends were among the Gryffindors. 

"So?" Ron responded, "I don't think it was just about wanting to take credit for his prank, Harry probably didn't want Malfoy to be punished unfairly too." Harry was glad to find that the red head was still defending him despite his aiding of Draco. 

"Since when has Harry been fair to Malfoy?" Neville asked in response to Ron's comments. It was a valid point that was immediately seized upon by Hermione to reveal information that Harry did not want revealed. 

"Since they became friends," Hermione said haughtily to general amazement. It was clear that no one believed her. "I know Harry said all those things to Malfoy after the feast, but they were chatting away like old friends in Potions yesterday. I also saw the two acting friendly over the summer when I saw Harry and Malfoy together in Rome." From the limited view available from his hiding place, he could tell that some of the Gryffindors believed the bushy-haired girl. This revelation caused Harry to feel slightly nervous – he did not want Ron or any of his other friends to believe her. Such fears were quickly proved groundless. 

"Just because they were talking it doesn't mean they were being friendly to each other, the could equally have been insulting each other. The same applies when you met them in Rome," Alicia countered, in a comment that made Harry hope that it is possible to both insult someone and be friendly towards them at the same time. 

"That doesn't explain what they were doing together in Rome." One of the second year girls objected. She was met with a call of approval from one of the sixth year boys and to Harry's great delight an explanation that defended Harry from Ron. 

"You know that Harry stayed with Professor Evans over the summer?" Ron asked rhetorically, "Well Professor Evans' sister is Malfoy's mother. Which means that Harry and Malfoy are cousins. That's why they were together; Professor Evans took them both clothes shopping. Harry also said that they ran into Zabini when they got there, that's why he's suddenly became friends with Zabini." 

"Harry also said that Evans forced them to agree a truce over the summer, because he got fed up with their fighting. They probably had no choice but to act like friends," Pavarti intervened, adding information that Ron had omitted. 

"That Harry's friends with Zabini is bad enough. Besides if he's friends with one he's probably friends with the rest, you know how the Slytherins always stick together." The sixth year boy that had agreed with the second year said. Everyone picked up the insinuation that Zabini was a death eater and that by implication so were all his friends. Harry was pretty sure that Hermione agreed with him and that Pavarti, who was good friends with the Ravenclaws, did not. 

"My sister is friends with Zabini and I seem to remember that your friend Marsden went out with him for three months," Pavarti protested hotly, she seemed to have taken the sixth year's words personally, presumably because they insulted her twin sister. "Whilst most Slytherins may be evil, he is the exception that proves the rule." 

"That may be the case, but I saw what I saw. He can't be trusted," Hermione asserted, "Besides, he's changed and for the worse. He's acting like a Slytherin." 

"He may have changed, but he can still be trusted," Ron hissed in reply, "He's not evil, he hates You-know-who more than ever, he said so on the train and he meant it. He's my friend and I'm not going to desert him just because he decided to be fair to Malfoy." Harry smiled at how vehement his friend's words were. Their venom had also caused a pause in the argument, which allowed Harry to stand up and reveal himself. 

"Thank You, Ron," he said warmly, moving over to the seat that had been saved for him, "You're a true friend." 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

Thank You for you patience, but I am afraid that more will be required as I make no promises about the frequency of chapters. At some point in the near future I will recommence regualar updates of this fic, until then I am afraid that updates will be sporadic. As I have repeatedly asserted this story will be finished, but not for some time as there is a long way still to go in this fic. 

Secondly in response to HectateDeMorte - Harry's halfblood comment was deliberate, as at the time he still regarded himself as a halfblood, having only just discovered that he wa pureblood the previous evening. It also served the purpose of belittling himself by denying the social status that comes with being pureblood. 

Thank You to all those who reviewed Chapter 20. The reviews were much appreciated. If you want me to e-mail you when I update this fic leave your e-mail address in your review. 


	23. Recognition of Natural Darkness

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The various OCs belong to me.

Posted 5th June 2005 

** ON TWO LORDS AND A PRINCE **

**CHAPTER 22: RECOGNITION OF NATURAL DARKNESS **

It wasn't until he sat down that anybody reacted to his presence – they had not expected him to be listening to their conversation.

"How long have you been there?" Hermione demanded aggressively, appearing to be even more hostile to Harry than before the prank he had played on Malfoy just a few minutes previously.

"Not long, someone was talking about me defending Malfoy as I came in. I didn't want to disrupt the conversation so I hid," Harry replied nonchalantly, not caring how people reacted to his eavesdropping. He knew who his friends were and who he could trust now, that was all that mattered.

It was an answer that satisfied Hermione who instead turned her attention to another issue that had obviously been bothering the bushy-haired girl, "Where were you last night?" she demanded. It seemed to Harry as though Hermione believed she had a right to know where he was at all times, although he wasn't sure whether that was simple nosiness or her trying to prove that he was friends with Malfoy.

"None of your business," Harry responded testily, "But if you must know I was having wandless magic lessons with Prince Drakonmire, ask him if you don't believe me." Technically, it wasn't a lie, as channelling was a form of wandless magic. Before Hermione could respond by asking whether Dumbledore knew about Harry's channelling lessons, Harry changed the subject, by reminding the Gryffindors that it was time to go to their afternoon lessons, which in Harry's case was Care for Magical Creatures with Hagrid.

Harry had been nervous about seeing Hagrid, in case the half-giant decided to reprimand him about his attitudes towards Professor Dumbledore, but no mention was made of the issue, at least to Harry. After greeting Harry and Ron and setting the class to work, Hagrid spent at least ten minutes trying to persuade Hermione that she had make up with Harry and pouring scorn on Hermione's tales of the friendship between Harry and Malfoy, although Hagrid refrained from insulting the Slytherin, presumably because he could see him out of the corner of his eye.

Harry stayed behind after class to thank Hagrid for his efforts in trying to repair the friendship between Harry and Hermione, to which Hagrid responded with a defeated sigh and a resigned comment of "I don't know what's gotten into her. She won't listen to sense. I know you've changed, 'arry, but if you listen to her anyone would think you're a dark wizard."

"I know, she even accused me of being a death eater to my face over the summer and I don't think she's changed her opinion, even if she says otherwise. What's worse is I don't even understand why she's so convinced that I'm a traitor." Harry replied, failing to hide his anger at Hermione's accusations.

"She don't accept that you've a right to be angry at Professor Dumbledore because he left you at the muggles. She won't accept that even great wizards make mistakes. Professor McGonagall tried to persuade Professor Dumbledore to give you to your Grandfather not the muggles, but he wouldn't listen, said you'd be better off growing up not knowing of your fame." Hagrid replied.

"You don't mind me disobeying Dumbledore then?" Harry queried. He had been genuinely concerned about Hagrid's reaction to his fierce criticism of Dumbledore especially as he hadn't received a letter from the half giant since his birthday.

"I don't like what you've been saying and I think you're wrong about Professor Dumbledore, but you've got your reasons. 'sides, you're better off with your family than with the muggles," Hagrid responded. "I knew your grandpa when he was at school, nice bloke, bit like Riddle 'cept his niceness wasn't an act. Of course 'e went on to become an unspeakable and a damn good one, famous for his work on wards. Reckon 'e'll be minister one day." It wasn't the first time Harry had heard of his grandfather's achievements or the widespread belief that he would rise to the top, but it did help resolve an issue that had been bugging him since the Order meeting, namely who to replace Fudge with. However, his reply to Hagrid focused on another issue.

"I just wish Hermione and the others thought like you do. She even accused me of being a death eater in the holidays and has yet to apologise for it. Secretly, I bet she believes that she still believes me to be a traitor and I don't know why. Does she hate Malfoy so much or love Dumbledore so much that she would end our friendship because I'm treating Malfoy decently and being critical of Dumbledore?" It was a question that Harry had been constantly asking since his trip to Rome, especially since Hermione normally gave people the benefit of the doubt – something she hadn't done in that instance.

Hagrid's answer was the same unsatisfactory one that Harry had come up with. "Yer know 'ermione," he responded, noticing the signs of distress that had peaked through Harry's emotionless mask, "Too stubborn for her own good and an unhealthy respect for authority. She'll come round eventually." Neither Harry nor Hagrid really believed that Hermione, who refused to listen to reason on house elf rights, would alter her opinion on Harry, but the half giant said it anyway in an effort to be comforting. Not that Harry particularly wanted to hear it. If Hermione did come round he wouldn't forgive her, it was far too late for that.

Despite Hagrid's talk with Hermione, the relationship between Harry and the most pro-Dumbledore of his housemates, including the bushy haired girl, continued to deteriorate, particularly after Ron was chosen as the new Gryffindor keeper, prompting the second year he had narrowly beaten to accuse the existing team members of bias in their selection. The accusation was groundless, but that didn't stop Harry's detractors and the twins' suprisingly numerous enemies believing her. However, the weirdest thing was that as Harry's relationship with his pro-Dumbledore housemates worsened his relationship with Dumbledore himself actually got better. Following the agreement that had taken place after the welcome feast, Harry and Dumbledore had a long conciliatory conversation on Saturday evening after Harry and Slinker's return from his day long channelling lesson and the tour of the Potter family ancestral home that had preceded it.

Upon being told by Professor McGonagall that the headmaster wanted to see him, Harry feared that Dumbledore had called him to his office to reassert control. Fortunately such fears proved groundless the moment the meeting began. Dumbledore handed Harry a small square of parchment the moment the young Gryffindor entered the headmaster's office and waited for Harry to read what was written on it before speaking. There was a long pause whilst Harry digested the fact that the headmaster had given him permanent exemption from curfew and permission to leave school grounds whenever he wanted.

"Thank you," Harry responded gratefully. He was extremely surprised and a little worried that the headmaster had discovered his secret channelling lessons. Unable to think of anything more meaningful to say he waited for Dumbledore to say something.

Dumbledore smiled all knowingly, when he realised that Harry was waiting for a question or explanation and responded with that annoying twinkle in his eyes. "It would be unwise for you to illegally learn tightly regulated magics in a place where someone could eavesdrop on you. We could, of course, licence your tuition in such magics but that would remove the element of surprise and make Voldemort aware of your true capabilities. I have decided that it is best if your licence application is not submitted until Voldemort discovers what your uncle is teaching you." Harry really shouldn't have been surprised that Dumbledore knew about his supposedly secret lessons, not only did the old man have a habit of knowing things he shouldn't but he was also on the governing council of the International Confederation of Wizards, the organisation that handled licences to practice regulated magics such as channelling.

What shocked Harry even more though was that the headmaster seemed to approve of Harry's study of something that was widely considered a dark art, so much so that he asked for confirmation, "You approve of my lessons?" he queried curiously.

"I do not disapprove because dark magic is part of your nature," Dumbledore responded seriously, "You have proved yourself to be capable of handling the burdens that dark magic places on the soul and sensible enough not to misuse it. So long as you continue to maintain the necessary control and avoid the inherently evil aspects of the dark arts there is no danger in your studies."

Harry showed no emotion, he was glad that Dumbledore was supporting his choices but wanted to know why, if only to assess the likelihood of the old man changing his mind, "My grandfather taught me Occlumency over the summer so there should me no control problem. Besides, I have already chosen my loyalties and do not what insanity or anything else to alter that choice." Without the necessary control – gained most easily through the mental arts – dark magic could drive people insane. This was particularly true of the unforgivables and the darkest aspects of dark magic, which required unhealthy degrees of hate to cast. It is unsurprising therefore that dark magic is often associated with evil and evil wizards, a myth propagated by the prejudices that many witches and wizards have against dark magic. Harry was somewhat wary of Dumbledore, precisely because he believed that the old man shared the general bias against dark magic common on the light side.

He was surprised therefore by the headmaster's obvious insinuation that he had did not share such prejudices, unlike most of his followers. He was certainly pleased with the determination hidden within Harry's reassurances, but it was his reference to Harry as an example that most caught the Gryffindor's ear, "As long as your grandfather and your uncle is satisfied then I shall not oppose your lessons. I had hoped that you would not be exposed to the dangers of dark magic, but it appears that you have chosen to become the much needed example of a wizard who uses dark magic as it should be used."

"How is dark magic supposed to be used then?" Harry queried, trying to convince himself that the question was asked out of necessity of knowing Dumbledore's views of the dark arts rather than the weakness that was his insatiable curiosity.

"I believe that your dark spells are fuelled by your hatred of the injustices committed against you by Voldemort and myself. The darkness within you is that of righteous anger not fear. It compels you to fight to punish these past injustices and prevent them reoccurring. Victory will heal the anger within you and push back the darkness within you. So long as you aim not to kill Voldemort but not to punish him for his crimes this will remain the case." Dumbledore explained. Harry wasn't entirely sure what the difference between killing and punishing Voldemort was, given that the only worthy punishment for the dark lord's crimes was death. It seemed a somewhat artificial and meaningless distinction to him probably designed to justify killing dark wizards within the headmaster's moral scheme. He didn't argue the point, not wanting to get into debate about something as meaningless as the morality of war. It was only several days later that he realised the value of the distinction that Dumbledore had outlined, not that it had any relevance to channelling, which relied on completely different methods of control to the rest of the dark arts, a point he made clear to the headmaster.

"But, I'm not learning any dark spells, Slinker is teaching me channelling." He protested, hoping that Dumbledore knew the difference between the two forms of magic. He had actually considered taking a few books from the restricted section to learn the dark arts but his rather busy timetable had put paid to that idea.

"That is why I requested that you be admitted into the advanced defence class, all the spells that you shall be learning there are dark magic, that is why parental permission is required for it," Dumbledore replied, shocking Harry. He would never have expected the headmaster to institute a class in dark magic, but as Slinker would explain during the class' first meeting, such a class had also existed during the last war.

* * *

This first meeting took place three days later in the defence classroom after dinner. Given that only sixth and seventh years were allowed to take it and that it was technically a class in the dark arts the turn out was surprisingly good. The twins were the only other Gryffindors there, but most of the Ravenclaws from the upper two years were there as were half a dozen Hufflepuffs. The biggest surprise – that only three Slytherins had been admitted to the course – was explained in Slinker's rather long winded introductory speech, namely that for some unfathomable reason Dumbledore had demanded that no-one potentially loyal to Voldemort was to be allowed into the class. Aside from the lack of brevity what annoyed and bored Harry about his uncle's speech was that he'd heard all before, virtually word for word, the day before when he had asked Slinker what they'd be learning in the class after his channelling lesson. The brief answer to that question was the they'd learning the same dark spells that the aurors were taught during auror training, the extended version was a hour long lecture on how to use the dark arts properly. Harry had already mastered the art of powering spells using emotion in his third year whilst learning the Patronus Charm, and the dark spells used much the same method except with a different emotion. The only difference being that mastering the Patronus Charm was generally regarded as being far more difficult than mastering the dark arts and that the overwhelming hatred needed to power the more advanced dark spells could, supposedly, drive away positive emotions, turning the caster to the dark side. Not that Harry truly believed such claims, although he was well aware of the fact that dwelling on one's anger was unhealthy. The most annoying thing about the advanced defence class was that the second hour of the class was devoted to learning a spell that Harry managed on the second attempt, but which several others still hadn't mastered by the end of the class. That these strugglers didn't turn up to the next advanced defence session two days later surprised no-one, not that Harry was able to attend either as he was needed at the Ministry to testify at the trial of Vernon Dursley. 

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

Thank You for you patience. This fic has been on hiatus whilst I have worked on Snake Healer. Not only is Snake Healer is now complete but I now have the time to update regualarly. Admittedly, I have also writer's block problems with this chapter. I wrote most of the Harry/Hagrid conversation about a year ago, but I had no idea what should come next. The Harry/Dumbledore discussion on the nature of the dark arts only came to me a week ago, whilst I was thinking about a different fic.

Secondly, don't be fooled by Dumbledore's concilitary attitude in this chapter. He's still being maniplulative by trying to keep Harry onside by compromising with him. His opinions on dark magic are genuine, although are also flawed as anyone who has read OotP will realise. Righteous anger cannot fuel dark magic as this Dumbledore believes. I do think though that Dumbledore is somewhat nicer than many Manipulative! Dumbledore fics make him out to be.

Finally in response to AnnF - I haven't outlined much of what you want partly due to the limitations of my writing style but also because the details of Harry's life with his grandparents are not really relevant to the story so are only alluded to in the relevant chapters or mentionned in passing. Harry's guardianship shall be discussed in the next few chapters. Harry's relationship with Sirius and his opinion of his parents shall become relevant eventually too. As for why Harry wasn't angry with Sirius, let's just say he was but I forgot to mention it. Finally you ask why James wasn't dark, the answer is that his father wasn't dark. Why James' dad wasn't dark is different question entirely and one which Harry has only heard part of the answer.

Thank You to all those who reviewed Chapter 21. The reviews were much appreciated. If you want me to e-mail you when I update this fic leave your e-mail address in your review.


	24. Balancing Necessity and Justice

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The various OCs belong to me.

Posted 9th October 2005

**ON TWO LORDS AND A PRINCE **

**CHAPTER 23: BALANCING NECESSITY AND JUSTICE**

It wasn't until the order meeting directly after Tuesday's advanced defence class that Harry learned that Vernon Dursley's trial was to be held that Thursday directly before the meeting that would decide whether Dumbledore and his allies would be thrown off Wizengamot. Fudge had obviously deliberately scheduled the trial to sway opinions of any undecided Wizengamot members against Dumbledore, a fact recognised with much regret by the Order. After all, both Harry's and Vernon's testimonies' would be very harmful towards Dumbledore and would certainly give Hamworthy and Malfoy enough votes to remove Dumbledore from the body that appointed the Minister of Magic and acted as Wizarding Britain's Supreme Court. The Order discussed all sorts of legal technicalities under which the trial could conceivably be postponed without much success, until Moody chimed up with something similar to what Harry had been thinking.

"The easiest way to postpone the trial is to kidnap the defendant, Fudge won't let the trial go ahead if Dursley isn't there to testify because Potter's not guaranteed to testify. If neither Potter nor Dursley turn up he won't get a conviction," Moody growled, once the Deputy Minister had eventually summarised that the trial couldn't legally be postponed. It wasn't a particularly popular suggestion, especially among Harry's family, who were eager to see Vernon convicted. Dumbledore didn't much like it either although his objections were moral.

"I will not countenance any attempt to interfere with a trial or pervert the course of justice," He declared grandiosely displaying hints of anger, ignoring the minor technicality that he had wanted to do just that moments previously. No one else raised the subject or attempted to object and the subject of discussion turned to what Voldemort had been doing.

The moment the meeting ended though Harry approached Moody to discuss the possibility of kidnapping Vernon behind Fudge's back, not that he raised that subject until many of the Order members, including Dumbledore, had gone home.

"Are you going to go through with the attempt to kidnap Vernon," he asked the ex-auror quietly. The two were standing in the corner of the meeting room, out of earshot of most of the members and were generally being ignored.

"No, not without Albus' backing," Moody replied, giving an answer that Harry had expected.

"So you won't be willing to help me do it then? It's the only way we can both save Dumbledore's position on the Wizengamot and get rid of Fudge," he said in reply.

Moody looked surprised for a moment, "You want to frame Fudge for Dursley's kidnapping. It could work" Moody stated after a thoughtful pause, "You need to find a way to prevent him from blaming you or Albus though."

Harry smirked, he'd already considered that, "My testimony at Vernon's trial should take care of that. I plan on emphasising on how Dumbledore wanted to sacrifice my happiness for the common good, to turn me into the weapon to defeat Voldemort once and for all."

Again Moody considered Harry's words for a few moments before replying, "Very well laddie, I'll arrange for Dursley's kidnapping," he replied, failing to hide an impressed smile. His business done, Harry wandered over to speak to his grandfather, marvelling at how easily Moody had agreed to his plan.

* * *

His plan was further aided the next day when Fudge and an auror bodyguard arrived at Hogwarts during lunchtime to speak to Harry about the next day's trial. When Harry brought up the fact that Fudge had personally briefed him what to expect at the trial during his testimony the jury were bound to get suspicious of the minister. The meeting between Harry and Fudge took place in the headmaster's office although Fudge would not allow Dumbledore to be present for the meeting, that allowed Fudge, much to Fawkes' displeasure, to sit down in Dumbledore's desk chair and act as if it was his office and not the headmaster's. 

"My apologies for the delayed notification of your uncle's trial. Normally three weeks notice is required for such an important trial, but there were special circumstances in this instance…" Fudge declared once everyone was settled.

He was interrupted by Harry, who felt there was no need for beating about the bush. In order to get Fudge kicked out he needed the minister to explicitly declare his intention to fix the trial, "These special circumstances?" he asked, "I take it you refer to tomorrow's wizengamot meeting."

"Indeed," Fudge replied, slightly caught off guard, "As the Supreme Mugwump will be one of the defendants the law requires the full Wizengamot to be present. It's only a criminal negligence charge, but the law is the law. Your uncle is charged with much more serious charges of course, child abuse and attempted murder." It was a charge list that surprised Harry, his uncle had not attempted to murder him, and Dumbledore had explicitly permitted the abuse. He deserved a charge far more serious than criminal negligence; therefore he couldn't help but query it.

"Criminal negligence! Dumbledore all but asked the Dursleys to abuse me and you call him negligent!" he snapped, whilst he didn't want to see the headmaster convicted because of the problems it would cause, he had no problem having the headmaster convicted on the right charges. Having Dumbledore convicted on any old charge would neither be practical nor adequate revenge. That the minister was trying to arrange a third, unwanted, outcome angered him immensely, so much so that Fudge seemed quite taken aback.

"We believe that he could escape a more serious charge. Our biggest priority is getting a conviction," Fudge stammered in reply, shifting uncomfortably.

"I don't want a conviction. I want justice for the crimes that he committed!" Harry sneered in reply, choosing his words and the way he expressed them carefully. It was true that he did want justice, or more precisely, revenge, but not until after the current war was over, "You're not offering me that and I won't co-operate with you until you do."

Fudge shifted even more comfortably, he looked distinctly flustered and taken aback, "Well, it's too late to change the charges now and surely you want to see the headmaster convicted," he said trying to avoid sounding nervous and desperate. Clearly the minister had not expected Harry's reaction to his news, just as much as Harry had not expected the news in the first place.

"I believe I have already made my position clear on this minister. Drop the false charge against Dumbledore or else I won't co-operate, even if it means that we don't get a conviction." He stated firmly, his eyes hard with firmly controlled anger. As much as he disliked the situation it did present an opportunity though to eliminate from the trial any accusations that might get Dumbledore kicked off the wizengamot. He just had to be stubborn and Fudge would crack eventually, simply to avoid jeopardising the entire trial. He did not expect Fudge to cave in immediately.

"Very well," the minister sighed, in a display of weakness that met Harry's derision. He kept such feelings to himself though, outwardly showing no emotion as Fudge tried and spectacularly failed to save face, "I'll see what I can do. I can't promise anything though, this is all out of my hands."

With that the meeting was over, Harry didn't bother to thank the minister as he left the headmaster's office knowing that it would offend and enrage the overly pompous Fudge who would feel as if he had been snubbed. Besides he needed to adjust his plan to fit the new circumstances and that involve a visit to the Ministry that evening so that he could speak to Vernon, something he had wanted to do anyway. Simply getting the muggle convicted did not classify as revenge in his book, he wanted the man that had terrorised his home life to feel a fraction of the pain he had heaped on both him and his Aunt. Thinking of his aunt, an idea struck him, perhaps she would like to come along too, if she could. Noticing that lunch was soon going to end he quickly hurried to Slinker's office to see if he could arrange a visit to the ministry for that evening.

As it turned out he needn't have bothered because someone was already there when he and Petunia arrived at Vernon's cell, someone who was already doing exactly what they had come to do. Admittedly though Harry hadn't planned on using the unforgivables on Vernon, as Lucius Malfoy appeared to be doing. The guards didn't seem to be too concerned by Malfoy's highly illegal torture session. In fact, they were far more concerned by the timing of Harry's visit – and not just because it happened to occur at the same time as Malfoy's visit. According to the plan he'd worked out with Moody, tonight was the night that Vernon was to be kidnapped from the Ministry.

"What are you doing here? We're supposed to be implementing the plan tonight and Fudge will think that you're involved," a guard had whispered nervously to Harry just outside the door to the Ministry holding cells.

Harry had simply shrugged and whispered back, "There's been a change of plan. Don't do anything unless I tell you too." The guard had simply nodded and opened the door for Harry, ignoring the cries of pain that penetrated from within the area of the cells.

In fact there was even a guard watching dispassionately as Malfoy administered his torture in what appeared to be an effort to get Vernon to co-operate with whatever scheme that the blond had cooked up. Harry watched silently for a few moments and admired Vernon's agony feeling a sort of savage satisfaction at the fact that Vernon was feeling some of the pain that he had inflicted upon him. Of course, he would have preferred to inflict the pain himself but this was good enough. He was far less satisfied with Vernon's defiant reaction to his torture, not that he expected much different. Harry's former uncle could be quite brave when there he had a good reason to be and Harry was certain that Malfoy's demands, whatever they were, gave him a very good reason to be brave. I was soon proved right, when Malfoy, who still hadn't noticed me, repeated his demands to Vernon.

"Say it!" he growled hatefully, "Promise me that you you'll say Dumbledore ordered the abuse and I'll let you live." Vernon simply glared defiantly at the demands, seemingly unconcerned that his defiance would result in another bout of the cruciatus curse. A curse that never came, for once Harry had overcome his shock at the exact nature of Malfoy's demand he stepped forward into the blond's line of sight.

"That's not the way to persuade him," Harry said smarmily. His niceness to Malfoy was more sarcastic than genuine, "You need to give him something he wants in return for his co-operation. You're not offering him anything he wants. Vernon would rather die than spend his sentence in a wizard prison. Now, if we could guarantee that he could spend his sentence in a muggle prison, I'm sure he'd be willing to do whatever we asked him to."

Malfoy sneered, seemingly unimpressed by Harry's words, "Why would I want to give a muggle something it wants," he said contemptuously, "I am well aware of what you're saying, but I'm not going to use it, not while other options are available." From the dark looks and utter hatred and contempt in Malfoy's expression, Harry could easily guess why he preferred the 'other options'. Despite being messier, more noticeable and far mess likely to succeed Malfoy chose the 'other option.' Whilst Harry had seen no evidence that Malfoy enjoyed seeing Vernon in pain, it didn't take a genius to work out why he tortured Vernon instead of offering him what he wanted. He wanted to use the dark arts, not to accomplish his goal, but simply because he enjoyed using the dark arts and experiencing the hatred that was needed to fuel them. It was the perfect example of something he had been warned about multiple times just a few days previously, namely the effect that the uncontrolled use of the dark arts could have on the dark wizard.

Knowing this, he couldn't help but glare contemptuously at Malfoy before turning to Vernon to fulfil the reason for his visit. He only had the opportunity to say his former uncle's name, however, before Malfoy interrupted him.

"Don't you dare!" the blond hissed, pointing his wand at Harry, who simply looked at it, unmoved by the threat. If he hoped to persuade Harry from doing what he wouldn't then Malfoy had no effect at all, indeed he had quite a different effect. As if out of nowhere three guards suddenly swept upon Malfoy, silently grabbing his arms and handcuffing them behind his back before anybody else could respond to the stand off that had suddenly developed, before hauling him away in perfect silence. Not even Malfoy objected to his arrest, presumably for fear of drawing attention from those who had not seen his torture session.

The moment he was gone, Harry turned to Vernon and continued with what he had been saying before he had been interrupted, "I presume you know of the attempted murder charge that you're facing?" he asked continuing without wanting for a reply of some sort for Vernon, "You were charged with it, because the muggle relations laws says that a muggle being tried only for child abuse charges should be tried before a muggle court and serve his sentence in a muggle prison. Now if you were found not guilty of attempted murder, you will serve your sentence in a muggle prison. Nothing can change that." Harry paused momentarily to let the information sink in, allowing Vernon to interject.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, he sounded shaky but hopeful, impressing Harry in how quickly he caught on to Harry's intentions.

"To say nothing that can get Dumbledore convicted of a crime tomorrow. But don't lie, I'll need you to testify against him at a later date, when we don't need Dumbledore for the war," he saw shimmers of doubt in Vernon's eyes, so he continued, "You see Dumbledore is the only person at the moment capable of keeping Voldemort from destroying the muggle world." The shimmers of doubt disappeared in the face of what was a gross exaggeration. Not that Vernon knew any better. He did wait for verbal confirmation of Vernon's co-operation, before walking off, leaving Petunia to speak to her ex-husband in private.

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

Yes, I took a long time to update and there are various reasons for that, but looking on the bright side, I was a lot quicker this time. It only took four months to write this chapter, rather than 15 months. You never know I might take an acceptable amount of time to write the next chapter.

On a more serious note, we should be getting to some more interesting aspects of the story soon. I have another chapter or two of political stuff to work through, covering the reprecussions of Malfoys arrest and the trial, which all eventually to Fudge getting sacked exactly a month after the events of this chapter. Then and then can I get around to saying more about Snape.

Secondly, for those like Lurk who are eagerly awaiting reading the trial. I wish to state now that I'll only be writing part of it, namely the second half of Vernon's testimony and the verdict.

Thank You to all those who reviewed Chapter 20. The reviews were much appreciated. If you want me to e-mail you when I update this fic leave your e-mail address in your review.


	25. Personal Effects of Justice

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The various OCs belong to me.

Posted 17th October 2005

**ON TWO LORDS AND A PRINCE **

**CHAPTER 24: PERSONAL EFFECTS OF JUSTICE**

"Do you believe Dumbledore was aware of how you treated Harry?"

It was Thursday evening and Harry was in courtroom 10 of the Ministry of Magic, sitting in the big underground courtroom that had hosted the death eater trials that he had seen in Dumbledore's pensieve. Fudge, who despite his promise had unsurprisingly not dropped the charge facing Dumbledore, was presiding over proceedings, as eager as ever to convict Dumbledore. The headmaster sat quietly at the front of the courtroom next to Harry waiting for Vernon's interrogation to finish and his own to begin. Petunia was there too, sitting the other side of Harry, also waiting to be called to the witness stand. The trial had only just begun though and Fudge was still questioning Vernon. He'd asked various vague questions about the way Vernon had treated Harry, all of which the blond man had answered honestly. This was the first of what Harry expected to be many questions about Dumbledore though, and like the rest of the packed courtroom he desperately wanted to hear what Vernon had to say about the headmaster's actions. Hence the deathly silence as he gave his reply.

"I don't know," he replied, "All we ever received from him was a couple of letters just before the boy ran away, one of which gave us permission to use force to discipline the boy."

"Harry claims that he wrote a letter to Dumbledore saying that you were beating him, is that true?"

"I know the boy wrote to his headmaster as one of the letters we received said that he'd complained that I was hitting him. That's when he told us that we could discipline the boy."

"So Dumbledore did know that you were beating Harry!" Fudge exclaimed triumphantly. Harry had mentioned the exact same thing in his letter to the Daily Prophet, but Vernon's word still caused a murmur of surprise to sweep the crowd.

Vernon merely shrugged and sought to clarify matters. If it hadn't been for the previous night's events he wouldn't have said anything, but as it was he knew he had to, "You'd have to ask him that but from his letters I don't think he realised what I was doing to the boy."

Harry couldn't help but notice Fudge's disappointment at that particular reply, "But you said that Harry told wrote to Dumbledore telling him of his treatment, did you not?

"Yes, I said that he wrote to him, but I don't know what the letter said."

"But you said that Dumbledore mentioned that you'd been beating Harry when he wrote to you, did you not?"

"I can't remember what the letter said exactly, but it sounded like he didn't understand what I was doing to the boy," Vernon replied sounding somewhat frustrated, "I think he thought I was hitting the boy to punish him."

The testimony continued like this for quite a while, with Fudge asking various questions all on the subject of the two letters that Vernon had already mentioned. All this resulted in was in getting Vernon progressively angrier until he yelled at Fudge for asking virtually the same question yet again.

Fudge took the clue to end Vernon's interrogation and call Dumbledore up to the stand. Unsurprisingly, the headmaster was equally able to dodge Fudge's repeat questioning about the same letters he had asked Vernon about, confirming Vernon's stated suspicion that he'd misinterpreted Harry's own letter. Privately, Harry wondered how this was possible, but when asked about it after being called up to testify he blamed the old man's habit of trusting people he shouldn't. In this mentioning Arabella Figg and Petunia as well as Harry. It looked extremely bad for Fudge that Arabella wasn't even called to testify and that Petunia was only asked briefly about Dumbledore after Fudge had spent at least twenty minutes trying to persuade Harry's aunt that Vernon had tried to kill Harry, all without success. This was an accusation that Harry and Vernon had also both denied.

Thus it was very irritated and desperate Fudge that turned to the woman sitting next to him, who happened to be Madam Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and indicated that he'd finished. Madam Bones then stood up and loudly asked "Those in favour of clearing the accused, Vernon Dursley, of Attempted Murder." Lots of hands went up, all but a dozen of the fifty or so members in fact. Something that had not gone unnoticed by Fudge, who looked distinctly uncomfortable by the result. He seemed to shift nervously in his seat and peered nervously at a rather nasty looking blond wizard in the back row.

"And those in favour of conviction," she said. Fudge and the nasty looking man, were among the dozen that put there hand up.

"Those in favour of clearing the accused, Vernon Dursley, of Child Abuse." No hands went up, much to Harry's delight. He didn't feel relieved though for there was an air of palpable and very nervous tension in the air that I had slowly been mounting.

"And those in favour of conviction." It seemed to take far longer than before, for the entire wizengamot to raise their hands and for the vote to be counted. Harry didn't feel nervous, but he was tense and desperately willing for the next vote to take place.

"Those in favour of clearing the accused, Albus Dumbledore, of Criminal Negligence" she said after what seemed to be an age. A number of hands went in the air, about half. Twenty-seven, exactly half, Petunia whispered, whilst Harry was in the middle of counting.

Thus none of the tension dissipated during the age it took for Madam Bones took to ask "And those in favour of conviction." Again half put their hand up and everyone in the courtroom counted them. It was the lump that suddenly reappeared in Fudge's throats and the nervous glance back to the nasty looking wizard in the back row that first gave away the result. Twenty-six hands had gone up and a tall wizard with long black hair sitting in the second row had abstained. Harry let out a breath that he hadn't realised that he'd been holding.

It was a few more moments, Fudge gulped and then said with suppressed rage and nervousness, "eh, very well, Vernon Dursley is guilty of Child Abuse and is sentenced to life in a muggle prison. Professor Dumbledore is cleared of all charges." Harry couldn't help but smile at the sight of Vernon being led in chains, knowing that it was probably the last he would see of his former uncle.

* * *

"Who was it that Fudge kept looking back to?" 

It was Saturday evening and after a tiring day long channelling lesson Harry was now attending an order meeting to discuss the events of that week. So far all the debate had revolved around the possible effects of Dumbledore's removal as Supreme Mugwump, the head of the Wizengamot. However, unlike Lucius Malfoy, Dumbledore had managed to keep his position on the Ministry's supreme lawmaking body. Yet, despite all the debate nothing that could even remotely help get rid of Fudge had been discussed. That was why Harry intervened to change the topic.

"Julius Lacetter," Dumbledore replied, "I assume he must have taken over Lucius Malfoy's role as Fudge's primary advisor."

"That's right," John Corey, Fudge's deputy, continued, "As much as I disliked Lucius, having Julius in that position is worse. With Lucius backing him, Julius stood no chance of winning a majority of the wizengamot. Without Lucius's numerous enemies and dubious record, he should be able to win enough backers given time."

"Do you think he'll win round the Nott faction?" Dumbledore asked. Harry had rarely heard Dumbledore so concerned. Although, Harry wondered why, it had been Nott, a prominent critic of Dumbledore, who had abstained during the wizengamot vote that had narrowly cleared the headmaster.

"No, Jacob is well aware of You-Know-Who's return and would never allow a death eater to be elected," Corey responded politely, "I think he wants Hamworthy to be Fudge's eventual successor, but would be willing to back a Stop Julius candidate."

"Hamworthy would make a decent enough minister," Dumbledore continued to general agreement. Only Harry's grandfather seemed to disagree with Dumbledore's assessment of the Daily Prophet owner, "Can't you persuade him to break his agreement with the death eater faction and stand himself?"

"I spoke to him about that yesterday actually and he told me that he wouldn't even consider it whilst Cornelius still supports Julius and Lucius."

"Can't we use Lucius's arrest against Fudge?" Harry's grandfather interjected, causing Harry's to perk up and think that it was about time someone came up with a workable plan to get rid of the minister. "If we can dig up a few examples of either him or Fudge abusing his power then we should be able to win enough ministry loyalists enough to get rid of Fudge. It's how we got rid of Harrison after all. I've even got a letter we could use to get Lacetter's father arrested on death eater charges."

"That should be possible, we wouldn't be able to publish what we find though, Hamworthy wouldn't allow it." Corey replied, before Dumbledore too backed the idea. The vote held on the idea turned out to be unanimous and the rest of the meeting was spent trying to work out the details.

* * *

Consequently, by the time Lucius Malfoy's case had gone to trial three weeks later, various abuses of power perpetrated by the blond death eater had come to light and been published in the Daily Prophet. The Prophet, however, had refused to publish bribery allegations surrounding Fudge nor had they suggested that the allegations were linked in anyway to the minister. The order knew the details, for they had uncovered them and had passed them onto Madam Bones, who incorruptibly fair head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, thereby guaranteeing that the allegations would be raised at Malfoy's trial, just in time for the next week's wizengamot meeting. 

When it came to "the Malfoy case," as the Daily Prophet called it, Harry's primary concerns were not political but personal. He had been the one effectively responsible for Lucius's arrest a fact that had gone unnoticed by the press and the ministry, who had asked for him to testify at Lucius' trial. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Draco either, leading the blond to avoid Harry as much as possible until Sam mysteriously called Harry to his office just before potions a week and a half after Lucius's arrest without given any particular reason. Consequently, it wasn't until he actually arrived at his uncle's office and saw that Draco was there too, that he realised the reason for the summons. Draco didn't look at all pleased to see him, glaring at Harry as he entered, before shooting a look of betrayal at his uncle.

"If you want me to apologise for getting your father arrested, you're out of luck," Harry said, ignoring Sam and his attempts to calm Draco, "He interfered in my affairs and he paid the price. It's his own damn fault for trying to cover up the mistakes of that incompetent moron of a minister."

"Good and I don't want your pity either," Draco replied harshly. "All I want is revenge and now is as good a time as any time to get it." Harry had barely enough time to react, before Draco whipped out his wand and sent a vicious pain curse Harry's way. It only lasted for a few seconds, before Draco lifted it and responded with another dark spell that Harry was able to block. The duel that Draco had begun continued in this vein for a few minutes, with Draco sending quick bursts of nasty curses and Harry blocking them and only occasionally able to counterattack with spells of his own, generally responding with the same spells he was blocking.

It didn't go unnoticed by Harry that, Draco wasn't using spells that couldn't be blocked and that he wasn't using any spells whose effects couldn't be reversed there and then. It seemed that Draco wasn't making much of an effort to defeat Harry, that didn't stop him trying though. He waited patiently for an opening, before taking the initiative for himself, sending off several powerful spells in quick succession, whilst dodging the cutting hex that Draco fired off in return. That they were all a stronger variation of a pain curse he had learnt from Slinker in the previous dark arts class was deliberate. The plan worked though, the last of the curses broke through Draco's shield, catching him off guard and prevented from renewing shield as he tried to combat the intense pain he was under, given Harry just enough time to fire a stunner off and end the fight.

He didn't wait around though, staying only to say, "You can't beat me Draco. I'm far stronger than I was a few weeks ago, soon I'll be out of your league." His piece said he walked across the hallway to potions, during which the conversation continued.

It was Draco who spoke first, midway through the lesson. "I'm not an idiot, Potter. I know how the world works. I know why you had my father arrested and I would have done the same thing if I were in your position, but that doesn't mean I have to like it or you for doing it."

"Then why were you ignoring me?" Harry retorted, with what was a fairly stupid question. He still wanted Draco to give an answer, because it would give a good indication of the state of their friendship.

Draco detected the hidden reason behind the question of course and answered that rather than had what been asked, "I wasn't thinking straight, because I was angry with you. It's stupid really as I knew this would happen eventually, given who you are. It would be nice if things were different."

Harry smirked, "They could be. All you need to do is join the winning side, with your father in prison there's no-one stopping you." He'd chosen his words carefully, throwing in a phrase that Draco often used to describe the death eaters, to describe himself and the Order.

"You really think you can beat the dark lord then?" Draco asked, sounding somewhat surprised.

"Not yet, but I should be able to his equal by the end of the year, what with all the training I'm doing." Harry replied, "It's a miracle that I have any free time." In truth he'd been rushing homework and skipping sleep to create the said free time, because in between quidditch practice and his classes with Slinker, the only time he truly had to himself was on Monday evenings. After that the conversation turned to other things, with nothing more being said on the subject.

However once the lesson was over Hermione confronted Harry about what he had said, taking him completely by surprise.

"Do you mean what you said about defeating you-know-who?" she asked, dragging Harry into a deserted classroom where they wouldn't be overheard

"Yes," Harry replied guardedly, "Not that you would approve of what I'm learning."

"Does Dumbledore know that you're learning the dark arts?" Hermione replied suspiciously. Harry was not surprised by the jump in logic or the directness of the question.

"Yes." There was a short pause as Hermione waited for a further answer, which didn't come.

"Why are you friends with Malfoy?"

Harry grinned wryly, he'd been expecting Hermione to ask him this for a while, "Same reason why I'm friends with Ron," he replied, "We have a lot in common, despite his prejudices and misguided allegiances." She asked another question after that, something about prejudices. Not that Harry was listening, as he was already halfway through the door, when she asked it. If he'd stayed he was sure they could have come to some sort of understanding that would have partially resurrected their friendship. He didn't bother staying though as he wasn't interested in being friends with someone that didn't trust him.

**

Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! 

**

Thank You to all those who reviewed Chapter 24. The reviews were much appreciated. If you want me to e-mail you when I update this fic leave your e-mail address in your review.


	26. Political Outcomes of Justice

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The various OCs belong to me.

Posted 9th January 2006

**ON TWO LORDS AND A PRINCE **

**CHAPTER 25: POLITICAL OUTCOMES OF JUSTICE **

When Malfoy's trial did finally arrive, Madam Bones was presiding rather than the minister. Furthermore, the trial took place in front of a jury rather than the full wizengamot. Sometime during the intervening period, Fudge had obviously decided to make Malfoy a scapegoat for the mistakes, problems and crimes of his administration. The witness bench was packed with Fudge allies all waiting to push the blame for Fudge's mistakes onto Malfoy. Harry suspected that if it weren't for the fact that Fudge needed him and the guards who had been there when Malfoy had been arrested to prove Malfoy's use of the unforgivables, then they wouldn't even be there. It was a weakness that Harry planned to exploit to the fullest. He'd been heavily briefed at the previous order meeting about the facts of the case and what he should say, all he needed to do was find a convincing reason he would know the inner workings of the ministry. The last thing both he and the order wanted was for Fudge to discover the renewed alliance between himself and Dumbledore. He had though about mentioning his grandfather but implying that his grandfather had told him ministry secrets would hurt said grandfather's position within the ministry. Fortunately his journey to the courtroom, accompanied by Ron's father, had resolved his dilemma. Not only was Arthur Weasley the father of his best friend, he was also one of Lucius Malfoy's worst enemies and possessor of a reputation for disclosing both the ministry's inner workings and its secrets to his friends, especially one Albus Dumbledore. That Harry would benefit from his knowledge in areas where he and Dumbledore had a mutual interest was plausible. Fudge would probably think that Dumbledore had ordered Arthur to brief Harry and he would not be entirely wrong to do so. Another outcome of Fudge's games was that Harry testified first, before even Lucius had a chance to testify, followed by each of the guards that had been there that evening. Sure, it gave Fudge a chance to explain why everything that Harry might say, but it also gave Harry a chance to set the agenda for the trial, assuming of course that Madam Bones let him.

In the end Madam Bones explicitly gave him the opportunity to set the agenda and heap the blame on Fudge by asking Harry what he thought Malfoy's motives were, that an one of Fudge's allies among the jury objected to this question on grounds of irrelevance only helped matters. He'd had to explain what he'd seen of Malfoy's attempts to torture Vernon, but he'd slanted his answers to imply that Malfoy had been acting on someone's orders. Then when Madam Bones asked the question, Harry had been waiting for, he launched into an explanation of how Fudge had tried to fix Dumbledore's trial and the argument he'd had with the minister over this issue, as well as his suspicion that Fudge had, after Harry's refusal to co-operate, ordered Malfoy to ensure that Vernon co-operated instead. Naturally, Madam Bones had followed this up with a very sternly posed clarifying question asking whether he thought that Fudge had ordered Malfoy to torture Vernon. From her tight-lipped expression and the frigid glance she had given Fudge, it was clear she had taken Harry's accusations to heart and was less than impressed with the minister as a result. Her attitude did not shift when Harry responded to her question with his genuinely held belief that Fudge had intended Malfoy to broker a deal with Vernon rather than torture him, but that Malfoy's hatred for muggles had prevented him from doing that.

After that question the next witness was called to the stand, allowing a relieved Harry to return to his seat, pleased that he had not been forced to mention either Voldemort, who many people still believed to be dead, or some ministry secret he shouldn't have known. There was, however, another damning accusation from the guards had arrested Malfoy saying that they had been ordered by the minister not to interfere in Malfoy's dealings with Vernon and had only intervened to protect Harry. Fudge was almost thrown out of the courtroom after that one for protesting it loudly and for far too long, when he shouldn't even have been speaking. It was only after that story was confirmed by the other guards that had been there that night, that things got really got interesting as Lucius was called to the stand. He didn't hold back either revealing the long list of bribes and lies he had fed Fudge and Fudge's allies. He only lied four times throughout his entire three-hour long testimony, once to protect Julius Lacetter, once to protect Edward Hamworthy, the owner of the daily prophet, once to deny that he was a loyal death eater and once to deny that Voldemort had returned. Wisely, Madam Bones chose not to fight him on these points, concentrating on detailing the accusations Lucius was willing to make, to ensure that Fudge and his cronies, who sat in stony faced silence throughout the testimony, could not rebut them later. It was a tactic that was to work exactly as intended; Fudge floundered badly when called to testify, unable to convincingly deny any of the accusations made against him. His cronies fared marginally better, but only because they heaped some of the blame on both Fudge and Malfoy, something the minister had tried and failed to do. After all, Fudge was ultimately responsible for everything his administration had done, something Fudge seemed to know and believe as much as anyone else. Besides by trying to avoid sounding incompetent, Fudge managed to sabotage the argument he'd been making that Malfoy was partly to blame. However, his efforts to prove his competence also failed, leaving him seeming both corrupt and incompetent to the gallery. It was of no surprise, therefore, that all the post trial discussion and reporting centred on the minister not on Lucius Malfoy, who was unsurprisingly sentenced to forty years in Azkaban – the maximum penalty for his crimes. The daily prophet seemed to respond to Lucius' protection of its owner, by barely mentioning him in the next day's edition, focusing almost exclusively on Fudge. For the first time, it launched a scathing attack on the minister and reported all of the allegations made against Fudge and his friends during the trial as well as a few more that hadn't been mentioned and which the order had known nothing about. Only one member of Fudge's inner circle remained free from criticism – Julius Lacetter, but only by virtue of the fact he wasn't mentioned at all.

In fact Lacetter's name didn't appear in the Prophet until after the wizengamot meeting that took place the week after Malfoy's trial. It was during that meeting that he was elected Minister. It was a disastrous result, given that he was one of the death eaters who, along with Lucius, had claimed that he was under the Imperius Curse during the last war, but one that had been expected and prepared for. Consequently, Lacetter's stint as Minister only lasted two weeks, during which time he passed no laws and proclaimed only three new decrees, none of them particularly harmful to the light side. Lacetter wasn't even allowed access to any files or documents that Lucius Malfoy wouldn't have had access to in his pre-Azkaban role as Fudge's senior advisor. Lacetter did perform two notable acts though, both of which would came back to haunt him, he sacked several senior Unspeakables, Harry's grandfather included, and he had Harry arrested for the murder of Cedric Diggory. Initially, though the general public was not that concerned by Lacetter's elevation, for unlike Malfoy he had been able to shrug off his dubious past and leave behind the bad reputation that Lucius still possessed. For one thing, he had never been accused of using the dark arts. Indeed, at the time he was elected minister Lacetter's only enemies were Dumbledore, Dumbledore's followers, and the other members of the order.

It was for this reason that Harry was not surprised when he received an owl late at night on the day of the wizengamot meeting saying that Slinker wanted to see him immediately. He'd already been told that this would happen in the highly likely event that John Corey, Fudge's deputy and the order's candidate for minister, failed in his bid to become Fudge's successor. He reacted without hesitation, showing the note to Ron before hurrying off to see his uncle. Not even Hermione bothered him as he walked through the portrait hole, but then she'd left generally left him alone since their previous confrontation outside the potions classroom. In fact, he didn't encounter any problems at all as he made his way to his uncle's dungeon quarters, despite being outside the common room after curfew without his invisibility cloak.

His uncle was clearly waiting for him, for when he entered the now familiar quarters his uncle, who was standing in front of the fire looking into the flames, turned to face him. Even Harry could tell that he looked tense.

"Lacetter won. He only got twenty votes out of fifty four, but he won none the less," he said softly but firmly, not even waiting for Harry to settle down, "He'll come for you in the morning, arrest you for murdering the Diggory boy, within a week you'll have been convicted and placed in Azkaban ready for Voldemort to kill you when he attacks the prison to release his imprisoned followers. Unless that is you take this portkey," He handed Harry a small box, with a coin inside, which Harry pocketed. "This will take you to the one person I can trust to protect you from Voldemort. Only he, you and I know about this, make sure you keep it that way."

"You haven't told Sam or my Grandfather about this?" Harry retorted, with surprise. He had no plans to tell his friends about this, but he was surprised family didn't at least know, they would did not share Dumbledore's faith in the legal process and also believed there was no way Harry could win a trial over Cedric's death. But then he had not thought of the consequences of helping someone evade arrest.

"Sam knows me too well for him not to have his suspicions. He also knows that he does not have the legal immunity that my status as an ambassador grants me, so will be questioned by Lacetter the moment you disappear, most likely under Veritaserum," Slinker answered in the same soft but firm tone as before. He did not look annoyed by what was actually a pretty stupid question. Nevertheless, Harry took his leave and returned to the common room. He didn't even ask where the portkey would take him, but then he was pretty sure he knew the answer already. The leader of Slinker's clan was supposedly one of the most powerful Vampire's in existence, as well as someone who reportedly who disliked those, like Voldemort, who misused dark magic. Slinker had mentioned him several times during their dark arts classes and during his one on one channelling sessions, but had never told him his name, much like the books on Vampires that mentioned the man, which lead Harry to wonder what the leader of the Drakonmire Clan had to hide.

He would soon find out, for Lacetter didn't wait until breakfast had finished before coming to Hogwarts with half a dozen aurors to arrest Harry. The prophet had already arrived by the time the minister came and, like everyone else, Harry's friends were busy discussing the new Minister of Magic. Harry barely listened though as Ron explained who Lacetter was to Seamus and Dean, he kept his eyes firmly on the entrance to the great hall and waited for Lacetter to arrive. He'd been waiting ever since Slinker had handed him the portkey the previous evening, so much so that he hadn't been able to sleep a wink, torn as he was between watchfulness and the sinister fears that plagued him telling about what could go wrong and which dreadful places the portkey could take him. His friends had noticed how nervous he was and how distant he was acting and asked him whether he was alright, but thankfully they had taken his assertions that he was fine at face value and not pressed him on the issue. Such was his nerves that seeing Lacetter stride arrogantly into the great hall surrounded by aurors was actually a relief. Seeing the enemy in front of him gave him something real to focus on as well as putting an end to the awful period of waiting and the nightmares and tension that accompanied it. He did not have the time for such fears now. As the aurors headed up the hall towards the Gryffindor table, led by the minister himself, Harry put his plan into action. He stopped eating and went for his pockets and took out his wand, whilst finding the portkey with his other hand, ready to touch it when the moment was right. Naturally, the aurors responded by drawing their wands, but that did not bother him, he did not intend to cast any spells and the aurors would only cast in self-defence. Nor, for once, did being the focus of attention phase him. He had more important things to worry about.

Eventually the group of aurors stopped in front of Harry's seat at the Gryffindor table and the minister stepped forward. "Harry Potter," he said soberly, his accent smooth and deep, "I am arresting you on suspicion on the murder of Cedric Diggory…" Harry was sure he carried on with some spiel about his rights similar to what he had seen on cop shows on muggle TV, but he didn't stick around to listen to it. The moment he heard Cedric's name he activated the portkey and disappeared. He did leave one thing behind though: a letter on his bedside table declaring his innocence and detailing what had happened at Voldemort's rebirth.

**Love It? Hate it? Got Suggestions on how to improve it? Review Now! **

Thank You to all those who reviewed Chapter 24. The reviews were much appreciated. If you want me to e-mail you when I update this fic leave your e-mail address in your review.


End file.
